Forgiving you
by Bloodthirstyfang
Summary: Wolf has deep hate for Fox ruining his life. but at one point that Hate slowly turns into Love, Wolf denies his obsession with Fox, then accepts it when he starts to bond with him, doing dangerous missions as he joins Star Fox   Fox X Wolf
1. Can't forgive you yet StarFox

Forgiving You

In the isolated asteroid field Of the Sargasso region, floated the space colony also the mother ship of the infamous Star Wolf. Their Leader Wolf O Donnell clashed lasers with the famous Star Fox team with their leader James McCloud. He was victorious several times, and lost a few too but he had a grin knowing he would be king of the hill once more. The streak of his Victory stopped when Fox McCloud took over, the score built up for years and seems like his rivals were winning they knocked the king of his throne, it got him frustrated. After the previous events lead the space pirates hopeless.

He stared into the outer space tinted with orange light, he tried to distract himself as much as possible from his angry thoughts following an asteroid slowly colliding with another, the attacking rock seemed to demolish the one it had collided with, leaving it self-unharmed, It made Wolf growl clenching his fists till his claws met his skin realizing the metaphor it had projected.

"Fox! I ll...I'll.." The Wolf huffed trying to consume the oxygen to calm him down; he stomped over to the sofa and sat in it, staring into the black T.V. screen. He noticed he wasn t doing anything which made him think. He hadn't had any jobs for months now, because people would pick Star Fox over them, even the clients Star Wolf had, which seemed like a God send to them, cancelled their request to hire Star Fox instead! was it because of his bad reputation? no why did he have to have a bad reputation? He helped Andross a few times and now he was the bad guy? He just did what any other mercenary would do, do the job their client has requested.  
>Andross was an evil scientist trying to take over the Lylat system for god's sake of course it would be BAD. Wolf shifted in his seat snarling at the other thought in his head. They were short on money, they couldn't pay for the electricity which kept the oxygen running and the devices powered up, if they ran out, they would have no choice but to take their Wolfens and abandon their base. On the other hand they were running out of food supply. It looked like it could last them a month, He cringed and shifted again, also would satisfy Pigma. Wolf was glad they didn t have HIM anymore. He looked over to the side and locked his eye on the T.V. controller on the arm rest; he picked it up and pointed it at the T.V. pressing the button turning it on. Wolf thought a bit of T.V. would calm him down. He was watching some movie that involved space crafts and war, the leading character, a Fox was in a space fighter, it's wings were in a formation of an X, he was followed by a dark ship which had a Wolf with a black mask piloting it, he was firing at the Fox. The Fox's mission was to blow up the Wolf's mother ship which was sphere shaped, they went on the chase for a bit till a voice in the Fox's head appeared "Trust your instincts" Wolf scoffed at the familiar line and changed the channel. He was now on the news channel, a female cat was sitting behind a counter in a blue suit. Wolf's sagged expression lifted as he noticed what she was reporting. The terrorist attack Wolf was there, he stopped to listen to what she has to say. "Last week we had a terrible incident in Corneria, a group of terrorists took a large number of civilians hostage they were demanding a ransom of 50 billion credits, they stored all the hostages in a sphere which happens to be a time bomb". Wolf watched the small screen on the top right seeing multiple masked figures beside a large sphere then the camera changed angles seeing a few Arwings fly by, he was listening to his thoughts that he forgot the woman was talking. "Luckily the Star Fox team came to help, but were interrupted by the space pirates Star Wolf" Wolf winced at the name space pirates, his ears perked up listening to the woman talk again. "seems like Star Wolf was allied with the terrorists" Wolf jumped off his seat flipping the coffee table in front of him.<p>

"Bull shit!" He yelled, he was now huffing in stress. That wasn't true, him and his team went to steal the glory this time! to be respected, to be recognized as heroes! for people to see them in a better way, he was tired of living like a villain or tired of people seeing HIM as a villain. He clenched his fists again, his claws meeting the same spots on his skin as before drawing blood out. Star Fox had to come by to ruin everything! Fox ruined his life! Wolf prepared an EMP missile in his Wolfen to stop the bomb from counting down, it wasn't for nothing!, the woman interrupted his thinking and showed a video of an Arwing firing an EMP missile at the bomb, deactivating it, and stopping it's flow of time. "Fox's clever Idea of using an EMP rocket was very helpful, and the civilians were free, thanks to our hero Fox McCloud." Wolf glared at the video with Fox's Face zoomed in by the camera. "Fox has received another medal for his heroism and bravery." Wolf watched all the people clapping happily to their hero he lowered his head gritting his teeth and looked up with angry fire in his eye. "That was supposed to be MY medal!" He rushed to the T.V. shaking it. his face met with the video of Fox smiling with Victory. Wolf felt like he was being gloated, he raised a Fist to drive it into the T.V. but he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Boss! We got a request!" the voice said in excitement. Wolf realized that it was Leon, the lizard gestured to come to the ship's Bridge. Wolf's face calmed and he felt a bit joyous that they finally got a mission.

When they were in the Bridge Wolf sat on the captain's chair opening the message from their client as Leon sat on another chair beside Panther who was plucking out petals from a red rose doing that thing to decide if a person loves you or not. Then a hologram of a figure appeared. The figure was tall, had broad shoulders and had a scaly face he wore a red formal suit. He brought up an arm to scratch his chin with a hand which seemed to be a claw attached to his wrist, then the figure spoke.

"Fcoujot ke mook 0ei Star Wolf. 0ei sud succ mo General Scales. A xulo u loh0 amfehkudk zer ke walo 0ei."

Wolf stood there realizing their client was talking in a different language.

"Leon turn on the Translator" Wolf pointed at the computer in front of the chameleon.

"got it Boss." he nodded and turned it on. After it was on Wolf raised a hand to stop him from talking.

"Sorry sir can you repeat everything?" the scaly man looked at Wolf confused and his face sagged he cleared his voice then started to speak.

"Pleased to meet you Star Wolf. You can call me General Scales. I have a very important job to give you." He gestured his hands in the same way re-acting everything but he sounded a bit irritated. Wolf nodded putting a hand up to his chin stroking the fur under it.

"Ok what s the job general?" Scales stopped resting his chin on the claw

"I want you to retrieve an important item from an abandoned base. located in a distant planet miles away from venom, a nocturnal planet called Nocto, its camouflaged in the blackness of space...so i'll mark it on your Map" he brought up a hologram map of Lylat marking an area unknown to Wolf's navigator. Wolf stood up to charge his blaster, he pulled out a plug from under the handle, sticking it into an outlet. The plug was an all access design so it can almost fit anywhere.

"So whats this important item you're talking about?" Wolf scratched his chin waiting for scales to reply.

"It s a rare energy cell that contains infinite energy, it can power up a base for years, it's only found in the deep parts of Venom. under the mantle exists a thin layer of energy which provide little of these cells we call it Venom Cells, people died getting this, please don't fail me." Wolf always wondered how Andross was getting so much energy that must be the reason.

"I'll be rewarding you with 40 billion...thats what i expect it to be worth...or more." The general grinned as the 3 member's jaw dropped slightly.

"Don't worry we won't fail you" (Wow thats alot) wolf thought with relief. (we can pay off everything if we got our hands on that..even our bounties.)

"Good, the base is still powered by the cells so you will see fair bit of light. use that light as a way." Wolf still had a question floating in his head and decided to ask.

"Hey...why would anyone leave such an important item?" The scaley general grinned a bit, his teeth were sharp sharper then Wolf's.

"According to recon info, there was a massacre." Wolf's eyes were calm as usual but felt a bit tense by the word massacre.

"How? I may ask?" Scales grinned a bit more as if he wanted it to be a surprise waiting for Star Wolf.

"There are creatures there, they can't die." Wolf's eyes widened to the info he was hearing.

"The people who set their base there, tried to use these creatures as defense for their base, but it back fired..one of them forgot to turn on the energy field that wards out the monsters letting them into the base. they didn't know how to kill them so it ended up killing everyone, and it was too late to send out a distress signal."

Wolf looked at the floor trying to focus his courage in one point and used his pride to strengthen it.

"Alright...we'll see what we can do, Leon, Panther get your Wolfens ready." As he was about to walk toward the door scales stopped him.

"Let me give you a bit of advice.." The lupine looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"when you add too much air to a balloon...it pops..if you overcharge a battery it bursts" He grinned showing his sharp teeth again, amusing himself with his cheesy advice.

"Uhh..Okay..." He went to leave, setting out to do his mission.

When they arrived to the planet, they had trouble finding a landing point because of the darkness around them, but they could make out that it s mostly a forest. Wolf shone his head lights at a clearing in the middle of the forest, the huge gap was big enough to fit all of their Wolfens.

Once they landed they jumped out, turning the flashlights on their blasters. Wolf looked around, it was pitch black, the stars were the only bright thing around, he pointed his light on the ground and looked at the grass curiously, he bent down to pick out a clump, examining it in his hand, and noticed that the grass was colored black. Leon shivered as he gazed around while Panther remained calm.

Th-This place gives me the creeps! Leon cried gripping onto Wolf s arm for comfort. Wolf looked at the lizard holding his arm giving a frown of disgust. "Ugh..get off me!" He swung his arm making the Chameleon let go.

"Lets look for the base now"

They walked for hours feeling like they were walking in circles, the darkness confusing their eyes and the fear of engaging the creature haunted their minds. They stopped to take a breather from their pointless adventure.

"This is pointless!" Leon whined which Wolf found annoying, guess sitting on his ass everyday made the chameleon lazy, Wolf thought as he made an annoyed frown.

Suddenly Leon's lights started to flicker, slowly losing its light, it blacked out a few seconds later.

"Thats strange...I swore i charged this back at the ship" There was a gasp from behind him like as if someone was breathing for air. it stopped leaving the three speechless. Leon Slowly turn around seeing nothing but blackness, with his light gone he didn't know what was there. Wolf quickly pointed his lights at leon's direction. a giant figure was looking straight at the chameleon. it was huge has four arms, had eyes that looked like it hadn't seen light in ages, it's skin produces no shine when light hit it, it was as dark as this planet.

Wolf yelled "Leon run!" The lizard ran, keeping distance from the figure, his face met the ground in seconds and looked at his leg, it was wrapped with dark hands he let out a scream as it began to pull, seems like this creature can extend it's limbs. Wolf snarled swinging his bayonet at the arm, slashing it in two, The monster let out a cry that echoed through the forest regenerating it's arm.

"Boss! you...you saved me!" Leon hugged his captain's leg, but Wolf kicked him off.

"No time for chatter lets run!" Panther grunted shooting at the head, It tore off from the beam, but regenerated in seconds.

"Impossible" Panther said cursing under his breath. Then they heard the long windy gasp again, Panther's lights slowly faded, he went to shoot again but his blaster made nothing but a small spark. Wolf gestured to his team to run ahead of him, once they did Wolf fired a laser at the creature aiming it at the mouth, The black monster opened it's mouth sucking in the blaster's energy, absorbing it. Wolf growled hearing the gasp knowing it'd absorb the energy in his blaster he jumped back a few feet from the monster and noticed his lights weren't going out, still hearing the long gasp, he noted in his head.

(It has a certain range which it can absorb...) He decided to experiment with it, he stepped a bit closer then his lights faded and quickly jumped back to where he was before.

(it's range is two feet...) He kept in his mind and the monster began to walk extending a fist at him gasping, it made Wolf's blaster die out. He growled dodging the attack and ran straight to where his teammates fled. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. seeing two figures running ahead of him, then looked back seeing nothing, but knew the monster was chasing him. The two figures ahead of him stopped as he caught up.

"Damn.. it's a dead end!" Panther said clenching his fists The three quickly spun around hearing a cry from the monster, they stared into the darkness, backing up onto the dead end behind them. Was this the end of Star Wolf? Wolf thought to himself, then something clicked in his head, the feeling on his finger tips...it wasn't wood or rock...it was..metal. he started to knock on the wall behind him hearing a clang, The two beside him gasped noticing what they just backed up on.

"Th-the base!" Leon cried, Wolf gave a sigh of relief but quickly remembered that the chase hasn't ended yet. He quickly looked around trying to find an entrance or a button to open a door, but something caught his eye, It was a large pillar, he looked up using the bright stars to make out what was on the top, it was a search light..but why wasn't it on? Wolf dashed behind the pillar squinting his eye, there was a plug stuck into an outlet, he checked the wire of the plug noticing that it was torn apart, The monsters must hate light, and this might have been the light Scales said to follow, Damn these things are clever..Wolf thought in his head gathering all the info he learned about these things. They hate light..they can absorb energy when they are in two feet of the energy source..these..things can't die?.. He searched in his head for more info thinking back to what general Scales said to him.

(when you add too much air to a balloon...it pops..if you overcharge a battery it bursts)Wolf opened his eyes knowing what to do ( Thats it! That damn dinosaur knew how to kill these things! wait till i get my hands on him!) He thought in his head huffing in anger, but there was no time to lose the enemy was drawing near. he unplugged the broken plug and inserted his blaster plug into the outlet.

"Boss what are you doing?.." Ignoring Leon's voice he gathered the keywords in his head mumbling out loud, "Infinite energy, Absorb, Overcharge battery, burst". Leon gave a confused expression even though it wasn't visible.

"What?..." Leon said not knowing what Wolf was talking about. Wolf growled in annoyance turning the lights on his blaster pointing it at Panther and Leon making them squint against the light.

"I know how to kill this thing" Leon and Panther nodded and sighed in relief.

"He made sure not to overheat his weapon, pointing it at the direction of the foot steps, he turned the dial on the blaster charging a beam in the muzzle of the gun, when the monster was in sight it started to inhale the energy from the gun and the light, it faded out but regained it's power, Wolf fired the charged beam into it's mouth absorbing it, looking like it didn't budge.

"Dammit...we need more power.." Then a charged beam came from his right and entered the monster's mouth. He darted his head to the source noticing Panther had his blaster plugged into another outlet, and Leon with his on the extra outlet on top of panther's, the lupine gave a small smirk, he hadn't smiled in a long time that his cheeks were already hurting.

"Lets show this bastard not to mess with Star Wolf!" The two nodded, then they all charged their beams pointing it at the monster's mouth, it roared swinging an arm horizontally. they all ducked and fired at the same time into the monster's mouth, It absorbed it but it was too much for the creature, it started to get larger exploding into a grotesque mess.

They all gave a triumphant smile ignoring the gross black splotches on their suits.

"We did it!" Leon squealed hugging onto Wolf, Wolf gave an annoyed frown and shoved him off "Get the hell off me!"

They finally entered the base, getting used to the light.

"are any of those things in here?" Leon questioned, Wolf opened his mouth to answer him.

"I think most of them died here..They can't stand light..and the infinite energy source was too much for them" He gestured to a corpse that looked like one of them.

"They didn't die alone..they took the people in this base with them.." He looked through a hall with dead bodies scattered everywhere along with the monster's corpses.  
>Wolf looked at his communicator scanning the area for map details, he opened a map that labeled every room he noticed that the strongest energy level was coming from the engine room.<p>

"Ok..Lets head to the engine room"

Once they entered their eyes widened in surprise, they pressed their backs onto the Wall outside of the engine room Wolf huffed a bit and looked down at the floor. "Fox?...Fox McCloud.. Star Fox is in there.. But how?..Don't tell me they have the same mission? Dammit! why does he always have to ruin everything?" He went to look inside the engine room seeing Fox walk up to a small container attached to a pedestal with wires everywhere, the small glass jar Contained some sort of floating yellow energy, that must be the Venom cells! Wolf pushed off the wall entering the Engine room with rage, followed by Leon and Panther on each side.

Fox and his team turned around seeing that they weren't alone.

"W-Wolf?..What are you doing here?" Wolf haven't heard the Fox's Smooth voice in a long time but was still angered by the presence of his rival, Wolf couldn't say anything he was still blinded by rage but tried to keep himself from attacking. The blue bird in the group smirked walking up.

"Lemmie guess?...Can't let you do that? Star Fox?" He chuckled teasing the Wolf, this Got The lupine more furious, he took out his blaster firing at the bird first, but he dodged giving a cocky smile.

"Panther! Leon! Lets take what was suppose to be ours!" The two nodded and dashed in for battle. Panther jumped driving his foot into the Bird's face, The falcon grunted and landed on his back, from behind Panther was a battle cry he turned around quickly dodging the kick from a blue Vixen.

"My dear Krystal...Please don't interrupt."

"Whats wrong? can't hit a girl?" The Vixen said kicking again but the cat smoothly dodges it. The bird stood up swinging a fist at the black cat, but he gracefully jumped meeting the bird's head with the end of his boots making him stagger back. The Chameleon was invisible to the toad's eyes, the Cowardly toad brought out his blaster pointing it at the air, but received a few invisible strikes to the face.

"oww! hey thats not fair you know?" The Toad cried rubbing his nose.

"Who says we had to be fair?" Said Leon's voice from behind the Toad, He spun around firing but his laser met nothing, then took another strike on the back of his head.

Fox pulled the container out of the pedestal and heard a deep voice from behind him "FOX!" Wolf Roared he dashed with amazing speed lashing out his claws, The vulpine jumped back wrapping an arm around the jar and dodged the strike feeling wind from the torn air.

"I'm...gonna kill you!" Fox was intimidated by the Wolf's fury, wondering what got him so angry. Wolf was attacking he was thinking in his head.

He has a bounty on his head because of Fox

His pride crushed because of Fox.

everyone hated him because of Fox!

They had no Jobs because of Fox!

He almost died because of Fox!

His life is a mess because of FOX!

everything was Fox's fault...even when he tried to forget, fate made him suffer.

His Claws finally met with Fox's stomach making a horizontal slash through his clothing and fur, The vulpine gave out a grunt of pain, Cringing to the swipe, Fox couldn't get a chance to attack, Wolf was too strong, fast and too determined to kill him... Fox attempted a kick but Wolf caught his leg, and shoved him down with the hand gripping his throat. The strong force on his back made him gasp for air but his wind pipe couldn't gather any. Fox was coughing and gagging desperate for air. He tried to lift an arm but Wolf pinned it down with a leg crushing the bone while his other arm is gripped by Wolf's claws, stabbing into the tissue under his skin, drawing blood, Fox was in pain but couldn't yell, his throat sore from the pressure of Wolf's fingers, The weak Fox couldn't do anything but kick with his legs, but that didn't do much, The vulpine finally gave up, staring into the Wolf's fiery eye. Wolf looked down at his rival noticing that life was slowly escaping his eyes, his face calmed, soon feeling panic run through him, he relaxed the grip on his hand waiting for Fox do do something..but there was no response..

"Fox?.." Wolf said with worry, the others stopped fighting watching the scene, The Star Fox team gasped seeing their leader on the ground.

"F-Fox?...hey..wake up.." Wolf nudged him with a paw but didn't get a response, He panicked whimpering under his breath his ears began to wilt. But he didn't want to give up. With a change of heart, he didn't want Fox to die. He had to do CPR, he bent down meeting mouths with him blowing air into his rival's mouth, he began to feel a sort of pleasure flow within him as their lips connect, he let go and pushed his chest pushing with the rhythm of his heart beat. Then suddenly he heard a cough from the Fox's mouth, he was gasping for air looking at Wolf weakly, Wolf's frown slid up into a smile and sighed in relief.

"W-Wolf?..." The Fox said weakly, getting up.

Then there was a loud boom coming from outside, the base began to shake. "w-whats happening?" Falco said to Slippy. The toad brought out his communicator looking at the status of the base.

"Uh oh...this isn't good...I think that by pulling the cells out of the pedestal caused it to disrupt the flow of energy within the base...and is imploding by the minute!" cracks began to form above Fox and Wolf, the lupine growled picking up the Fox and threw him towards his team along with the cells, he felt strong gravity pressing him downwards letting the rubble fall ontop of him.

"WOLF!" Fox tried to run to him but was stopped by Krystal.

"Fox...there's no time..." she tugged onto him towards the exit, he winced and ran out with his teammates.

Panther and Leon went over to Wolf pulling the rubble off him, when they got him out Wolf was already concious.

"Boss..lets get out of here" Wolf nodded and stood up with pain running through him, but he could bare with it. they ran through the halls and went out through where they came. Suddenly they were airborn hearing the sound of a large explosion, soon their bodies hit the dirt. they watched the base surrounded with fire. Wolf flipped out his communicator seeing the signal from their Wolfens marked on his map.

hours later back on the Sargasso station.

"Failed?..." Scales said calming himself from the eruption of anger.

"Yes...I'm sorry sir" Wolf said looking down disappointed with what he did, Why did he save Fox?...he had a chance to take the cells from him when he was lifeless..He thought for a while in his head not noticing Scales talking to him.

"Mr O'Donnell?" Wolf shot his head up at the dinosaur who was glaring at him.

"I'am very disappointed in you..I expected an Ace performance."

"I'm very sorry sir.." Wolf stopped and began to speak again.

"Team Star Fox was there..." seemed like Wolf hit a nerve seeing the General's red eyes widen.

"STAR FOX? FOX?" He growled in anger, revenge written on his face as if he had a past with Fox.

"Yeah..." Wolf said calmly. The general scoffed.

"you disgust me O'Donnell losing to that furball!" Scales turned off the communication. leaving Wolf and his team speechless Wolf sighed still staring at the ground, ashamed of what he did.

"Boss..we can't stay here..." Leon pointed at the life gauge on the wall seeing that it was on the lowest point of the bar Wolf looked at it giving a sigh, he looked at Panther and Leon and looked away.

"get your Wolfens ready..."

Once they flew, they saw the Sargasso station turn off by itself.

AN: tell me what you think about it please? ^^ review thanks


	2. Friend

Forgiving you

Chapter 2

2 months later..

Wolf Woke up with a headache, staring at the green rocky ceiling, his sleepy eyes starting to get used to the fact that he was awake. He looked at the light hanging on the ceiling, flickering as if it had some cheap light bulb inserted into it. He got u, then set his feet on the creaky planks of the floor and sniffed himself, he smelled..whens the last time he showered? He shrugged and decided to go take a shower. He took off his sweaty white sleeveless shirt and dropped it on the ground. He looked at the mirror and scratched his chest, he still got his strong physique even though he barley did anything. He took off his boxers and entered the shower turning it on. The water from the shower head massaged Wolf's chest. He bend his neck slightly letting the water hit his head as he stared onto the dirty tiled walls of the bathroom. Scenes of when he fought Fox that day, ran through his head, he couldn't believe he pinned the great Fox McCloud.. He had a chance to finish him off, but he didn't..Why? He knew he'd get alot of money from killing him, and plus if he finished that mission he'd be ten times more rich..The reason of why he didn't kill Fox was a mystery to him, he searched his head for an answer but he didn't get it.. That mysterious feeling when he thought he killed Fox, and when he saved him was in his thoughts. What was it? He asked to himself. Fox was now invading his head..His face, his smile, his eyes, and his voice seemed to make Wolf smile, it didn't before but why now? He picked up the bar of soap and rubbed himself with it, gliding it across his grayish fur that had a hint of purple in the lighting he was in, He heard a hard knock on the door, he looked up at the direction of the sound and turned off the water.

"Who is it?.." Wolf asked with a bit of irritation.

"Mr O'Donnell you there?" The voice said muffled through the door. Wolf growled, recognizing the voice. It was the land lady, he remembered that he ran out of money, He divided the remaining cash with his teammates to live on their own.. Before disbanding Star Wolf, the knock continued.

"Mr O'Donnell?" said the land lady while giving a few light raps on the door. Wolf scoffed and picked up towel to wrap it around his waist. He walked over to the door and opened it. A Feline with dirty blond hair, a tank top and short shorts appeared at the door way.

"What is it?" Wolf asked with his irritated gruff voice.

"Well..You have to pay your rent" The feline said quickly gazing at Wolf's bare chest, eyes sliding down to the towel. Wolf felt uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed, thinking up something to say, he gave up since there is nothing else he can lie about.

"I...I don't have any money..." He turned his head and looked down at the floor making his eye piece visible to the feline's eyes.

"Oh..well then You'll have to leave" The cat said smoothly. Wolf felt a bit needy and scared when he heard that, then did something that felt out of character to him.

"Please...can I stay just for a bit longer?...I'll do anything...I don't have anywhere else to go...Please?" Wolf pleaded. His inner self felt disgusted hearing himself, Lord O'Donnell beg so helplessly.

"Oh really...well.." the cat was now blushing putting her hands behind her back nervously, Wolf gulped knowing where this was going.

"I..used to have these fantasies...about being with the leader..of Star Wolf.." She started to walk over, making Wolf back up, he felt very uncomfortable, his body began to shake when the feline put a hand on his chest, stroking it seductively. She planted her lips onto Wolf's, forcing him to make a muffled yelp. Trapped in the kiss, the cat motioned her hand towards the belt of the towel, getting ready to take it off. He hadn't kissed anyone before, on second thought the only person he just kissed was...Fox.. He took her hands off and broke out of the kiss, Wolf was now staring at the ground.

"Sorry...i can't do this..." He said as he took a couple breaths. He looked at the Cat who seemed heart broken and disappointed.

"Oh...that's too bad... ok then..pack your things Mr. O'Donnell" Wolf looked up with pleading eyes.

"I-Isn't there anything else i can do for you?..." He begged, not wanting to reduce any lower in life.

"No...leave or I'm going to call the police, that the dangerous Star Wolf leader is here." Wolf flinched when she said that, then continued to look at the ground, speechless, she walked towards the door and slammed it on her way out. Wolf sighed then began to change into his clothes, taking anything necessary, and left the apartment.

It was cold and rainy outside, Wolf didn't bother to put on his hood cause he'll get wet anyway. While walking on the side walk he felt a surge of water hitting his torso, he gasped in how cold it felt, he turned to see a car drove by. He cursed thinking "why are people still using the wheel designs? There are hover cars for god's sake." or was it just for life to bully him some more? He growled and continued to walk.

His walking became unstable, eye lids getting heavy, he was getting tired..He spotted an alley way turning to the right, he pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down till he was sitting on the ground.

"I...think it won't hurt to live out here..." He smirked and bowed his head.

"It's like living out in the jungle right?...I had some survival training...i'll...be...ok..." he closed his eyes, hidden tears mixed in the rain.

He woke up the next day slowly opening his eyes to see a puddle reflecting sun towards his eye making him squint. The sun rise shone through the alley way gracefully, and Wolf had to admit it was kinda beautiful in a morbid way. He got up to continue walking, he didn't know where, but he just began to walk around aimlessly with no objective in mind. Then something caught his eye, some dog eating a hamburger was a few feet from him sitting on a bench. All the drama going on, Wolf forgot about his appetite, his stomach grumbled staring at the dog munching away the hamburger, not noticing himself walking toward him. The dog noticed Wolf and gave him a confused annoyed look.

"What do you want?" The Dog sneered. Wolf was just staring at the food in his hands not saying anything.

"get lost freak" The dog said rudely swinging a hand at him. Out of reflex Wolf grabbed his hand and twisted the dog's arm, making him yelp then pulled him close till eyes met, Wolf glared at the frightened canine's eyes.

"W-Wolf...O'Donnell?.." The Dog said in a shaky voice, obvious fear showing.

"Please d-don't hurt me...I'll give you anything." Wolf didn't know what he just did, but eyed the burger and thought he should ask for that...But he knew he can do better. With his bad reputation he can be as bad as he wants now! There is no point in trying to clear his name, life stomped on him way too many times, it's time he got what HE deserved.

"Hand me your wallet.." Wolf said in a cold voice. The Dog hesitated a bit, still with fear he started to reach for the wallet in his pocket.

Wolf was grinning, now they had the right to be afraid, a right to hate him! Just when he was about to take the wallet from him he looked behind the dog. There was a familiar figure not too far from them, coming out of a store. It was Fox McCloud! But why?... Once again Fox ruined something for him. Why couldn't Wolf get a break? He let go of the dog not wanting to get Fox's attention, but it was too late..Fox was looking at him, mouthing his name in confusion, he started to walk up to him, which made Wolf run, leaving the dog confused. Wolf looked back to see Fox starting to sprint. He thought it was over... Fox wouldn't forgive him after what he did. He would kill him, or hand him over to the police to make him suffer life even more in prison, but he would pick death, over suffering in a cell for his whole life... Life was nothing to him now, he thought it was pointless to run so he stopped, not bothering to catch his breath giving in to life..to let it punish him. The Fox caught up, panting heavily.

"Wolf.." The lupine turned around showing surrender in his eye, it made Fox wonder.

"What are you doing out here? You're soaking wet..." Said Fox in a concerned tone.

"I'm done Fox...just get it over with..I'm tired.." Said Wolf. Fox tilted his head and said nothing for a few seconds.

"Wolf...you alright?...you don't seem like yourself.." Wolf looked over to the side denying Fox's sympathy as the vulpine walked up.

There was strong silence in the air, which made Wolf impatient, he started to growl.

"What the hell are you doing Fox?" Fox darted his head to eye contact, surprise from the sudden loud tone from Wolf's mouth, clueless of what hes thinking, Wolf growled and pointed at the blaster on Fox's holster.

"Don't you know how to kill your enemy?" Fox was startled by what Wolf was saying then raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?...I don't have any intention to kill you.." Fox sighed then it was silent again. Wolf was confused slightly not believing him. He tried to kill Fox...Why wasn't Fox trying to get revenge?...He couldn't understand these things..He knew alot of things but things like this is a mystery to him.

"Hey...umm...would you like to.. come to my house?" Wolf looked a bit shocked, why would he invite his enemy to his house?...His confusion disappeared finally assuming what he was thinking. Thats right...they were in a public area, Fox wouldn't kill him in front of people, good thinking Fox.

"Sure.." Wolf said, being prepared, he took silent breaths. He survived wars, dangerous missions, deadly creatures, but the tense feeling and thought of Fox killing him made him cringe, this was the first time he went against his pride he built up in years to trying destroy him. He thought of relaxation and calmed his pulse, he'll be free.

"Alright" Fox gave a friendly smile towards Wolf. The lupine blinked and blushed, he never seen Fox give him a friendly smile before...It made him feel-

"Hey you coming?" Fox said standing a few distance between Wolf.

Wolf rubbed his head, suddenly feeling stupid.

"I...Yeah I-I'm coming" Then he followed Fox.

They arrived at the entrance to his house, it was a bit small, not what Wolf was expecting.

"That's your house?...Thought since you're such a big star you'd get a mansion or something." Wolf scoffed a bit, not very impressed by Fox's house. Fox sighed and squinted his eyes at him smiling after a second.

"I kinda don't like living in big houses." He gave a small laugh and walked over to the door. Fox took out a key and opened the door to his house. When they entered, Wolf found himself glancing around. It was clean, and everything looked well organized. Wolf looked at a chair, and walked over to sit on it, after he did he gave a sigh. It was soft, it's been awhile since he sat on a comfy chair. He looked at Fox seeing the Fox stare back at him, which made him blush, realizing he made himself too comfy.

"I'm sorry.." He didn't wanna seem rude so he got up, but why did that matter to him? He thought he hated Fox.

"Hey it's alright.. make yourself at home" Fox smiled gesturing him to sit back down, letting Wolf rest.

Wolf was a bit surprised, he wondered why Fox was being so nice to him. Wolf was ready to die, now he slightly doubts it, but he knew to never trust an enemy. After Wolf was done thinking he was suddenly locked into Fox's emerald eyes. He broke away when he thought he stared too long.

(Whats wrong with you Wolf?...) He growled to himself.

"Hey you alright?" Wolf looked at Fox again seeing a concerned look on his face, Wolf looked away again feeling more nervous.

"Yeah.." Wolf said. Fox looked relieved and walked towards the stairs.

"Ok thats good, I'll be right back" Wolf nodded and stood up to look around. He pouted and thought to himself "he allows his enemy to wander?" Then a shelf with dolls caught his eye, he walked over to it. His eyes widened at the dolls, They were Star Fox members. There were toy Arwing replicas on top of the shelf and replica Wolfens. Under the Wolfens surprised Wolf. He saw Panther and Leon but Wolf wasn't there sadly. Wow seems like Fox really didn't like him. He sighed and made a disappointed frown. He heard foot steps from behind him, looking to see Fox. Wolf scoffed.

"You collect dolls? never expected this from the great Fox McCloud." Fox blushed and cleared his voice.

"They're called plushies..Some company started to make them and... well i thought i should collect them..you can laugh if you want." Wolf didn't think it was funny he thought it was pretty cute. Cute? He shook his head shoving the thought to the back of his mind. He looked back at the Star Wolf section seeing Panther and Leon reminding him of their separation, and started to miss them but not showing it.

"I didn't get you" Fox said in an awkwardly. Wolf looked at Fox and raised an eyebrow, the fox made a nervous laugh.

"I mean i didn't get the.. plushie.. you" He laughed again, Wolf not saying anything.

"Hey you want something to eat? I can cook" Wolf looked at Fox again with his ears pointed up, he gulped, remembering that he was hungry.

At the table Wolf was stuffing his face, ignoring the strange look from Fox, Wolfing down a chicken leg, switching to his spoon scooping up some mash potatoes mixed with peas and carrots gulping all of it he finally used his chance to look at Fox who was still speechless. Wolf was blushing again.

"sorry.." He chuckled nervously. Fox smiled and started to chuckle too.

"not a problem" said fox as he stuck a spoon of mash potatoes in his mouth. Fox looked at Wolf, looking like he wants to ask a question.

"Hey Wolf...so what happened to you? why aren't you at your base?"

Wolf stopped eating, his ears wilted.

"You don't have to tell me.." Fox said as he looked away, he really looked like he cared for Wolf.

"Sargasso station is dead...it ran out of power...forcing us out." Wolf said as he sighed. Fox looked up at Wolf, surprised then looked at him with pity.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Wolf looked into Fox's eyes appreciating his concern, it brought a smile to his face, but quickly hid it realizing Fox was watching him.

"yeah...I didn't have enough money to pay for the bills" Fox looked at him feeling a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry..." The vulpine was fiddling with his fork staring at his food. Wolf felt sorry and decided to try to cheer him up.

"Hey it's not your fault.." That was all he could say, he felt useless.

"So what you gonna do now?" The Fox said. resting his cheek on his hand.

"Well...I've got no where to go...I got kicked out of my apartment yesterday..." Fox's ears started to fold at the back of his head, feeling even more guilty.

"Oh.." Then the vulpine's ears stood up.

"Hey you can stay here" Fox suggested. Wolf coughed a bit from his food trying to see if he heard that right.

"W..what did you say?..." Fox smiled, happily repeating it.

"You can stay here" Wolf's eyes widened and his heart began to race, living in the same house with Fox McCloud? Thats like a dream to Wolf, he shook his head to demolish the thought then gulped.

"I mean...ya know...I can help you till you get your own house..." said Fox, playing with his food.

"I...ah...I..um." Wolf was embarrassing himself with his gibberish and calmed himself down to control his words.

"but why?..." said Wolf as he looked down at his food, fiddling with his fork in his hand. Fox looked down too almost copying Wolf's movements.

"Just consider it as repaying you..For saving me." Said Fox. Wolf suddenly remembered that time, and blushed, hoping Fox didn't remember the mouth to mouth thing.

"I see.." Wolf gave a frown to hide the strange feelings welling up inside him. Fox smiled then stood up, putting his half done plate in the sink, Wolf soon followed, doing the same thing.

They were now in Fox's room. It was a fair size also clean and organized, after glancing around his eye stopped at Fox who was gesturing to the bed, Wolf was beet red again, the thought of him and Fox having to sleep together was intense. Fox cleared his voice and said.

"You'll be sleeping here, I'll take the sofa downstairs."

"Oh." Wolf said disappointed, but why was he? a comfy bed to himself is not a bad thought either, but he felt like objecting.

"You can't just give your arch rival your bed...Shouldn't I be the one to sleep on the sofa?" He looked at the bed, then Fox who blinked in confusion.

"Oh..ok sure if thats what you want, i won't argue." Fox hopped over to the bed, picking up one of his pillows, and handed it to Wolf.

"Here you go, good night" He smiled again. Wolf couldn't stop thinking of how handsome he looked when he smiled, he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from thinking those absurd thoughts. He nodded in reply then walked downstairs.

He found the sofa but it was a bit small for Wolf's height, he scratched his head then slowly lay himself across it, barley fitting his feet, he had to lift his legs to rest his ankles on the arm rest, which felt more comfortable than the arm rest pressing onto his back. He set the pillow behind his head letting him sink into it. It was soft, and comfy, he turned his head finding a faint scent of Fox in the pillow, he began to sniff it. It smelled nice, it was strong and it was addicting to him, he found himself inhaling more of the scent, feeling dizzy, but pleasured at the same time. He shook his head to destroy the moment. He was feeling shame now, how could he think these things? Fox was his worst enemy, he can't have such feelings like this after hating him. He was fighting hard with himself noticing that his inner self is winning. He wanted it...He wanted Fox. He turned over to try and sleep.

After shifting for a long while he stopped and opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep, he regretted not picking the bed, and that wasn't the only problem, he couldn't get the scent out of his mind. Feeling like he was being controlled, he picked his legs u and slowly walked up the stairs not wanting to make noise, he found himself in Fox's room, seeing that the vulpine was sleeping peacefully. He slowly rested himself on the bed, facing the Fox. He looked so cute when hes asleep, it brought a smile to Wolf's face. He turned the other way closing his eyes to let himself doze off.

He opened his eyes the next morning, seeing that the ceiling was illuminated by the sun, he grunted and attempted to move his body, but he felt some weight pressing onto him, he looked down to see that Fox was resting his head on Wolf's chest.

"Fox?..." The vulpine picked his head up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Wolf." Suddenly Fox leaned in close, closing the distance between their muzzles, and gave him a kiss. Wolf was shocked, he was in a daze for a moment but he shook his head.

"F-Fox..." The vulpine began to rub Wolf's chest, noticing he was bare chested along with him.

"What are you doing Fox?..." Wolf was confused, he didn't know whether to feel happy or scared, but he knew that he was feeling excitement deep down. Fox tilted his head as if he was confused himself.

"You don't like it?" Fox frowned. Wolf gulped, panting heavily from the close contact.

"I-It's not that..It was just so sudden an-" Fox interrupted with a kiss. Wolf was kissing back now, enjoying the moment. He made a small yelp when he felt Fox rubbing him somewhere below the waist.

"F-Fox...S-stop..." Fox was grinning, knowing that Wolf was enjoying it.

"I know you like it.." Fox was kissing him again, not giving him a chance to speak. Muffled words came out of Wolf's mouth as he was trapped in the kiss.

"No...Stop Fox..I-" He was being smothered with kisses again, kissing back, then spoke again.

"I..mean it.." Wolf huffed. Fox was continuing the massage below the waist, then was motioning towards the belt buckle, undoing it while Wolf watched, his heart racing, after the belt he unbuttoned and unzipped, leaving him to the last layer of clothing, Wolf whimpered as he gripped the bed.

"Fox...no..." Fox was slowly moving his hand towards it while Wolf begged.

"Fox...please.." When he touched it Wolf twitched with sweat.

"I'm serious...please..stop...stop." Fox was pulling it now.

"relax...you'll like it..." Fox said, giving a loving smile.

Wolf found himself howling, then everything blacked out.

He shot up waking from a dream or a nightmare, he was panting heavily, It was morning, he squinted at the sun light that shone through Fox's window. He looked on the other side of the bed, seeing Fox wasn't there, He felt something down in his pants feeling tight in an area below the waist. He blushed and covered the area. He never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, he hoped Fox didn't see this. He clenched his teeth. His ear twitched, hearing a shower turned on assuming Fox was in there, then the sound disappeared meaning Fox was done. He shifted in the bed to get ready for the encounter. Fox walked into the room with a towel tied around his waist. Wolf took a quick glance at Fox's toned body then stopped before the vulpine noticed.

"Oh Wolf you're awake" He walked over to his side of the bed and rubbed a small towel on his head.

"I was a bit surprised when i woke up, it gave me a scare, I kinda forgot that you were staying over." Wolf chuckled nervously then blushed.

"Changed your mind about sleeping on the bed?" Wolf looked at the Fox who was now rubbing the towel against his chest fur.

"Yeah...your couch sucks." Wolf said looking over to the side as Fox began to take the towel off, Wolf fully turned around not wanting to invade personal space.

" So sorry i don't have a sofa YOUR size." he chuckled with sarcasm"

Wolf was just staring at the ground not making any sound and fought the urge to turn around, then heard the Fox speak.

"By the way...i heard you mumbling my name when you slept..mind telling me what the dream was about?" He grinned even though Wolf wasn't looking. Wolf was sweating now not expecting his dream to be that active. Did Fox hear everything?...No he could not. he wasn't the dream Fox.

"It was just me finally shooting your ass out of the sky" He gave an arrogant chuckle. Fox scoffed and gave a dead look.

"Gee well sounds like you enjoyed it." Wolf was blushing, knowing he DID enjoy it. Wolf saw Fox pass him fully clothed walking towards the door.

"Well I'll be heading downstairs to get breakfast" Fox looked at Wolf's black muscle shirt and made eye contact, you should change your shirt, must be dirty by now, he made an obnoxious grin which made Wolf glare into his soul. Fox held his hands in a surrender motion and gave a nervous chuckle.

"easy there..heheh, anyway you can use my shirts." He gestured to the dresser in front of him, then walked off.

After Wolf changed, he scratched his side and moved his arms a bit, feeling how tight Fox's clothes were. He was bigger than Fox after all, making him sigh in annoyance. He arrived at the table finding eggs on it. He sat down and rubbed his arm.

"Hey there, hows the shirt?" Wolf was annoyed by the question and moved his arms again.

"Its too small" Wolf said, snarling at the shirt.

"Well not my fault you're too buff" Fox said squinting at the Wolf. Wolf gave a growl and tugged on the shirt.

"Or maybe you should bulk up more pup!" He growled. Fox sighed and added bacon to Wolf's plate. The vulpine sat down in front of Wolf who was already eating. The lupine picked his head up noticing Fox was staring.

"What?.." he said while Fox looked away and laughed nervously.

"Oh nothing..." He rubbed his arm and looked back at Wolf who was confused.

"I was wondering if you...wanna hang out" Wolf tilted his head and continued to chew on his food.

"ya know show you stuff besides star fighters, explosions, guns, and fighting." Wolf looked at Fox again not knowing why but decided to agree.

"sure.." replied Wolf, Fox gave that usual smile and nodded.

"great" Fox smiled. Wolf watched as Fox walked toward the closet, taking out two rackets and a ball. He tilted his head not sure what Fox had planned.

They were outside in Corneria park, in a tennis court which was surrounded by a cage, Fox handed Wolf a racket, the lupine looked at it and tilted his head.

"Whats this? a weapon?" he examined it swinging it back an forth. Fox laughed and shook his head.

"Nah you dummy its a tennis racket. Wolf remembered through his long years in isolation that this was one of those sports, civilians do it on spare time and fitness.

"Oh.." Wolf felt a bit stupid now and rubbed the back of his head. The lupine walked over to the opposite side of Fox's side of the court and got ready. From what Wolf faintly learned is all he had to do is strike the ball towards the others side. He nodded and gave a cocky smirk. The feeling of competition ran through him, he sorta missed the feeling. Fox threw the ball up and when it fell to position he hit it towards the lupine, Wolf reacted fast and swung his racket at the ball making it fly back at the Fox. Fox hit it back grinning. They made quite a good rally till Fox couldn't hit the ball. Wolf grinned in satisfaction chuckling to himself.

"Hah! looks like i win this one!" Fox was catching his breath with a smile across his face he bent down pointing on the painted line on the ground.

"expected from my rival, but so sorry to burst your bubble but you only get a point when the ball hits within the square". Wolf scoffed and got ready for another game.

They were evenly matched, keeping up a long rally, building up points, They were almost out of breath.

"I'm gonna give you a hard serve!" Fox said with sweat sliding down his forehead. Wolf grinned panting as hard as Fox.

"Bring it on pup!" Fox hit the ball with power making the ball a blur in the air , but Wolf's eye was fast enough to detect it, and motioned towards it but couldn't hit it. He hissed as the ball passed him, He looked over at Fox who was pointing up. Wolf looked up to see the ball fall on his face, seemed like the ball bounced off the wall from behind Wolf. Fox broke into laughter pointing at how silly it looked, Wolf had a serious look rubbing his face, his face began to light up, and found himself laughing too. Wolf had such a good time that he forgot about the thought of Fox firing a blaster bolt into his skull when they arrived at the house, he laughed at the thought thinking it was stupid. For the first time he felt like he could call someone a friend.

They were resting on a bench with a statue of Fox and James in close range, they were watching kids play as the sun was setting. Wolf was staring into the distance watching the sun slowly motion behind the planet Corneria.

"Hey Wolf?.." Fox said getting the lupine's attention.

"What is it Fox?" Fox looked nervous making the lupine smile a bit.

"I had.. a good time" Fox said finally. Wolf nodded and looked back into the sunset, the sky turning orange. He heard Fox speak again.

"Hey...do you wanna..." The pause made Wolf blush knowing that he could fit anything in that empty spot. Then Fox finally said.

"You wanna join the Star Fox team?..." Wolf was surprised and calmed his face, nodding.

"Sure pup...Sure.."

AN: Review please ^^


	3. The new wielder

Forgiving you

Chapter 3

That talk about him joining Star Fox was still in the lupine's mind. He never thought he would end up siding with his enemy, but he didn't have a problem with it, so far Fox was actually a good guy and Wolf didn't mind being by his side, in fact he enjoyed being by his side. He was slowly understanding these feelings of his, and slowly admitting he likes Fox..

The two decided to grab some lunch, and entered a restaurant not too far from the park. Fox walked up to the counter then turned to point at a two seated table by a window telling Wolf to wait there while he orders. Wolf began to sweat feeling embarrassed as he looked at the two seated table, Wolf thought that its what couples always use when they wanna eat together, Wolf walked over to it and sat on one of the chairs. He was watching Fox closely, his eyes following the swishing movements of the vulpine's tail, it looked soft, making him wanna grab it. After staring at his tail for too long he looked up seeing Fox look back at him, he gave a bit of a wave smiling with that cute face of his, making Wolf look away. He wondered why he felt so flustered all of a sudden, he still doesn't know what these feelings are. He thought back in time skimming through his memories like a book, finding hints of what it was, he was trying to recall the word for it, straining his brain till he found it. Was this love? Wolf asked himself, but isn't it suppose to be between a male and a female? Fox and him are both males, is that allowed to be called love? Wolf felt ashamed not knowing what to think of himself. He was in the military since he was a kid, he had no time to develop love with someone. He remembered his dad training him, abusing him, till he felt no happiness. (Emotion is a weakness, it makes you vulnerable, the only emotion you rely on is hate, its what drives a soldier). The words from his father were floating in his head now, but that didn't matter to him anymore, he liked being happy, Fox was the only one who made him feel such feelings, and Wolf liked it.

Wolf was staring into space not noticing Fox sitting infront of him, it made him jump a bit in surprise. Fox blinked, then handed Wolf a tray with food on it, fries, burger and a cup of some sorta soft drink.

"So...how bout we built in some trust?" Fox said as he opened the wrapper of his burger. Wolf tilted his head picking up a few fries and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Trust?" Said Wolf with his mouth full. Fox bit on his food then nodded after swallowing.

"Like...get to know each other and stuff." Fox set his burger on the tray and shifted in his seat.

"Ok what are your interests?" Wolf looked up stuffing more fries in his mouth as he was thinking, He didn't have much things he liked, he knows he likes fighting, doing missions, flying in air crafts but he was straining his head to think of normal things. He got nothing so he had to make something up, he didn't wanna disappoint Fox.

"I...uh...like movies..." Fox smiled and rested his chin on a hand. Wolf sighed in relief telling he got passed that.

"What's you favourite movie?" Wolf was struggling to think again, what was the last movie he watched..back at the station he was watching some space movie, what was it called?...Star...something?

"Star..." Wolf was struggling to think the last word while Fox was just staring without making movement which made Wolf feel awkward, the Fox nodded looking like he got it.

"ohh...that movie..that's my favourite too!" Fox was grinning which made Wolf sigh in satisfaction. Wolf thought he had enough of the question thing, and wanted to know more about Fox, besides him being an ace pilot, and expert marksman, he wanted to know the Fox he just bonded with.

"How bout...you? whats your interests?" Wolf said, turning to Fox. The vulpine sat up picking up a fry and eating it.

"Well...I like movies too" he grinned. Wolf just scoffed and gestured to go on.

"I like video games, sports..and..." Fox froze a sec which made Wolf curious.

"and?" The lupine was staring at Fox who looked nervous.

"Well..you're gonna think it's weird." Wolf chuckled and crossed his arms.

"nah come on try me, its a test of trust anyway" Fox just rubbed the back of his head, remembering the purpose.

"I...like flowers" Wolf eyes widened a bit then put a hand over his muzzle snickering.

"s-see...i knew it!" Fox said with his face red. Wolf shook his head and spoke.

"Haha! never knew you were such a girl!" Wolf thought in his head that it was actually kinda cute that Fox likes flowers, He stopped laughing then went to ask another question.

"got a favourite? Mr Flouriest?" Fox was still red but ignored the insult.

"Actually...yeah...my favourite flower is called a Lylat Star" Wolf was speechless and noticed he never heard of such a flower, the thought of Lylat Star just reminded him about the vastness of space that he began to miss.

"Lylat Star huh?...sounds...beautiful" Fox looked a bit surprised by Wolf's change of vocabulary, making Wolf realize what he said. He growled in his head. (dammit Wolf...now look what you did..who knows what Fox would think about me now...) he looked at Fox again who was smiling.

"Yeah it is pretty beautiful, its colored white and shines like how butter cups shine in the sun." Wolf didn't know much about flowers but nodded anyway.

"kinda reminds you...of space..." Fox said as he was playing with a fry in his hand, Wolf didn't say anything, but made a tiny smile that him and Fox thought of the same thing, he began to understand Fox a little more.

They stood up after they finished the food, throwing their garbage in the trash, stacking the trays and headed out.

They were back at Fox's house, or home since Wolf lives there too, it felt good calling it home. Fox opened the door and closed it after they entered, Fox yawned and Wolf couldn't help but yawn too.

"I'll show you around the Great Fox tomorrow, right now get some sleep Wolf" Fox walked towards the sofa laying in it. It made Wolf disappointed that he wouldn't be able to sleep with Fox anymore.

He walked up stairs, but was stopped by a voice.

"Wolf?.." Wolf turned his head to Fox who was looking at him.

"Yeah?" Fox was speechless, he looked like he was struggling to think about something.

"good night.." Wolf heard something in the Fox's voice that he couldn't make out...Was Fox sad too that he wouldn't be able to sleep with him? Wolf shook his head and chuckled to himself, that can't be right, Fox doesn't feel the same way, but Wolf liked to keep a little hope with him.

"Good night, pup.." Wolf was already half way up the stairs. Finally reaching the room he let himself fall onto it, he had forgotten that he was exhausted from that tennis game. He scooted over to the pillow resting his head on it. He was resting on the one Fox used last night, It brought pleasure to Wolf that he was able to smell the scent again, just over two days he was already obsessed with the vulpine. He began to change the position of the pillow, hugging it as if it were Fox. He whispered to himself as he began to fall asleep.

"Fox..."

Fox was in the kitchen as Wolf woke up, He sat on a table scratching his head, hearing the sizzling sound of cooked bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Wolf" Wolf nodded and followed the plate of food with his eye as Fox set it on the table Fox was standing close by him, Wolf looked up at him noticing that the vulpine was examining Wolf.

"What?..." Wolf asked picking up a fork. Fox smiled and put a hand on Wolf's arm stroking it carefully.

"Your fur is messed up.." Fox chuckled. Wolf put an egg in his mouth chewing it along with bacon.

"Yeah smart ass I just woke up" Wolf gulped on his food and went to pick up another bacon.

"You look kinda attractive with your fur like that.." Wolf put the bacon in his mouth and paused, slowly turning his head to Fox. He saw that the vulpine was leaning in close putting his lips against his, he felt a tongue snatch his bacon away, Fox pulled back and was chewing on Wolf's bacon with a smile. Wolf noticed what this was, but didn't wanna jinx it. He leaned in, kissing Fox, tasting a hint of the bacon he just ate. He was standing up holding Fox close with a warm embrace. They both pulled back giving eye contact, Fox's green eyes shined from the morning light which Wolf thought looked beautiful, he smiled and tightened the hug.

"Fox..." Wolf said as his chin rested on the vulpine's shoulder.

"Yes Wolf?" Fox was resting on the Wolf's shoulder too, feeling warm from the touch.

"I...Love you" Wolf was digging his muzzle into Fox's shoulder whimpering as he closed his eyes shut tightening the hug, it felt like it took alot out of him to say that.. He could feel Fox smile then heard his smooth voice.

"I..." Fox paused then Wolf heard faint words which he couldn't hear, he sighed noticing it was time for it to end.

He woke up seeing the sun shine through the window, he felt disappointed that it was just a dream, and this time he didn't wanna wake up, he wished he could stay in the dream a bit longer because it was the time when Fox loved him, and.. might be the only time... It made Wolf's heart ache but he still hoped that it could come true at one point. He rolled on the bed bumping into something. He gave a confused grunt and focused his eyes to be awake, his eyes widened as he noticed the blurry figure. It was Fox..But why? Wolf paused, as his tired frown slowly slid up into a smile. Maybe Fox felt the same? He felt lonely downstairs and decided to come up becuase he misses him. Wolf's hopes died down a bit frowning as he began to think of the other reason. Or maybe Fox didn't like the sofa either. Fox was sleeping peacefully, he looked so elegant sleeping in the sunlight. Wolf smiled at the cute Fox as he stood up to take a bath.

In the shower he was fighting with his thoughts of either Fox felt the same or he didn't. Wolf rubbed his fur with the bar of soap along his chest smiling when he put more confidence into the thought of Fox loving him, he didn't want to give up, Fox made him too happy to give it up. He turned the shower off then wrapped a towel around his waist. He forgot to get clean clothes from the drawer so he had to go back to the room hoping Fox didn't wake up. When he entered the room Fox was wide awake staring at Wolf.

"Hey Morning Wolf" Wolf blushed feeling a bit awkward since he was standing infront of someone he liked, almost naked.

"Hey there..pup" Wolf paused then swore he saw Fox look him up and down.

"So...you didn't like the sofa either?" Fox picked his head up the scratched his head.

"Uhh...yeah you're right it kinda sucks." He gave a nervous laugh then stood up.

"Well i`m gonna go make breakfast, change if ya want that Great Fox tour." Wolf was alone when Fox walked out of the room, He used the time to change, he was using Fox's shirts again, and he didn't mind about how tight it was anymore he liked the smell of Fox, he couldn't stop feeling embarrassed by the thought of him being overly obsessive.

After the morning routine, Fox drove him to the Sky Port, where Wolf assumed they parked the Great Fox, The large area was big enough to fit that thing. When they arrived Wolf took a glimpse of the Star Fox mother ship, it was alot bigger then he thought it was.

"Like it? It had a few upgrades so it's a bit bigger then before." Wolf nodded and then they started to walk.

After using the elevator inside the Great Fox came automatic doors that slid open, they were in the Bridge. It was fancy and had a lighter look then at the Sargasso Station's Bridge, Alot of flickering colored lights and devices were displayed on the front along with the wind shield having a view of the whole Sky Port. Fox walked up beside Wolf looking down at the view with him.

"The rest of the Team should arrive soon, just make yourself comfy while I pick out a room for you, I'll be right back" Wolf nodded then sat on a chair, He was impressed by the look of the ship. His eye stopped at the captain's chair, blinking for a few seconds, he looked around seeing Fox was not back yet, He felt silly but he wanted to sit on it. He walked over to the important looking chair sitting on it, he smiled with satisfaction then looked forward. He got a quick flash of the sargasso base's Bridge, the way this chair was positioned reminded him of his chair. He was deep into his thoughts but was interrupted by a yell and sudden force on his face. Wolf was forced off the chair making a yelp. He gathered his senses to see the blue bird, struggling to remember his name, Falco was it? Wolf rubbed his cheek feeling a bruise that made him cringe a bit, he made a growl as he heard the bird speak.

"What the hell you doin here fuzz ball? where's Fox? What did you do to him? " Wolf was speechless then picked his head up to see the bird charge at him.

"I'll teach you a lesson about breaking an entering!" Falco yelled as he did a high kick to the head but Wolf was ready this time, ducking to dodge the attack he followed it up with a leg sweep tripping the bird, the sound of the bird's head hitting the ground brought a smile to his face.

"You gotta do better then that, feather bag." Wolf said with an arrogant tone he hadn't heard in awhile. Falco stood up gritting his teeth as he went to his fighting pose. Wolf was at this fighting stance too, he loved the feel of a fight when he was winning.

The bird dashed doing a flurry of jabs, Wolf blocked them waiting for the bird to stagger, when the bird was open, he took the chance to strike a fist into his stomach. Falco fell to the ground in pain holding his stomach, he sat up after a few seconds, recovering from the blow continuing his fighter's stance.

"Feh That was nothing!" Then they both heard the door swoosh from behind Falco. Fox was there blinking in confusion.

"Whats...going on here?" he looked at Wolf with the bruise on his face. Then looked back at Falco who was confused as well.

"Falco...don't hurt Wolf...hes on our side now." Falco's jaw dropped at what he was hearing.

"H-he attacked me!" Falco yelled while Wolf gave a glare.

"Actually Bird brain was the one who attacked me first" They both shot glares at each other then looked away, Fox sighed and scratched his head.

"I let him join Star Fox, don't worry, hes not such a bad guy."

"How could you trust him after what he did to you at Nocto? He almost killed you!" Wolf crossed his arms scoffing to the side, hiding the guilt that build up inside him, he didn't want to remember that.

"You don't understand him Falco, he had a reason to do that" Fox looked over at Falco who didn't pay attention

"What if he kills you in your sleep? or slits your throat when you're not looking?" Fox could tell that Falco really didn't trust him, he shook his head and looked at Wolf.

"I trust Wolf..." Wolf's eye brows were raised, touched by what Fox said, then he felt himself blushing, couldn't be because Fox liked him..The three of them looked over to the elevator hearing a whirring sound, meaning that it was moving. When it opened, three of the other members were talking to each other but quickly stopped when they spotted Wolf in the room. The green toad Slippy was first to talk.

"Why is Wolf here?..." Slippy stared at the bruise on Wolf's cheek.

"guys...i think we just encountered a fight..." The three all looked at each other nodding and walked over as if getting ready to fight, making the poor Wolf back up as all four members cornered him to a wall not pleased with his presence. Fox walked up and held up a hand.

"Guys! guys! stop it!" Wolf is our new member, please respect him like we do, each other!" Fox yelled. Wolf felt glad that Fox was there to defend him. Wolf sighed in relief as all of them stopped ganging up on him, but they still didn't like the fact that Wolf was now a Star Fox member.

"What happened to Star Wolf?" Peppy said looking at Wolf with a glare. Wolf felt a bit nervous not knowing how he should act to his new teammates, he attempted to act nice to gain their affection.

"Disbanded.." Wolf said looking at the ground. They all looked at each other then went to glaring back at Wolf. Falco walked up to speak.

"Hope you're not up to something!" Wolf raised his hands in surrender shaking his head.

"I-It's not a lie." He would make some rude come back but he didn't wanna make a bad impression infront of Fox. Everyone just walked off to their rooms ignoring Wolf. The lupine sighed crossing his arms spotting Fox walking towards him.

"Alright I'll show you your room."

They were walking in the halls, with silence in the air, Wolf was still feeling thankful that Fox was there to stand up for him, and wanted to say something, hoping he doesn't sound stupid since he never used the word much.

"Thank you" Fox looked over to Wolf tilting his head.

"Huh?.." Fox couldn't hear it well or he just couldn't believe what Wolf said. Wolf was red now as he fiddled with his fingers.

"T-thank you...for defending me.." Fox's eye brows were raised then he nodded his head. Wolf felt a bit stupid now since Fox didn't give a response. They arrived to a room which was kinda far from the bridge but still had the straight hall leading to it.

"Alright here's your room Wolf." Wolf opened it and looked around it was a fair size, there was a window by the bed, and a dresser by a door which Wolf assumed was the bathroom. Fox put a hand on Wolf's shoulder. The sudden touch made Wolf tense, he felt hot from the temperature rising, the touch was warm and welcoming, Wolf felt a bit in a daze as Fox spoke.

"Wanna go on with the tour?"

They were both in the halls again walking towards a door which Fox stopped at. The vulpine gestured to the door with a Red plus sign on it. When Fox opened it Wolf looked around. It seemed to be a medical bay. It was a bit clean but had some mess like the cereal crumbs by the bed and some pieces of bandages scattered on the ground.

"This is the medical bay, It's were we-" Wolf rolled his eyes as Fox watched him.

"I think I know what a med bay is i used to have one too." Fox chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"haha...oh yeah sorry bout that" Time passed as they walked all over the Great Fox. Fox showed Wolf directions on where to go and told him about emergencies and rules in the Great Fox. Wolf memorized most of it while he was busy staring at Fox's soft tail when he gets in front of him. Then suddenly the ship was taking off, must be ROB64 starting the engine. Then a voice popped up from the speaker.

"Fox to the Bridge." It was Krystal's, must be something important if Fox was called for. They walked through the halls heading towards the bridge.

"Must be a mission, you ready for your first mission as a Star Fox member?" Wolf nodded then continued to walk. They arrived to the bridge, everyone's eyes locked onto Fox then switched to Wolf with a suspicious glare.

"What is it Krystal?" Krystal walked up pretty close to Fox which made Wolf wince.

"Theres a message from General Pepper, might be a mission" Fox nodded then sat onto the captain's chair pressing a button, that opens communications with the general. Wolf watched as the hologram in the middle fizz for a few seconds before turning into a figure.

"Fox our Fichina Forces are being attacked by Space pirates! We need yo-" The general paused as his eyes met Wolf's he was squinting, trying to focus his old eyes to see who that was, then he jumped in surprise.

"Fox! what IS Wolf O'donnell doing there?" Wolf sighed wishing everyone could just see him as a good guy now since he's in Star Fox.

Fox looked over at Wolf who was annoyed by the attention. He looked back at Pepper clearing his voice to speak.

"He's the new member of Star Fox, sir." Pepper's jaw dropped a bit shaking his head.

"What? well...ok just watch your back Fox hes a sneaky one." Wolf found himself growling a bit out of increased annoyance.

"Don't worry I trust him..Anyway on to business sir." The general cleared his voice then started to speak.

"Space pirates has attacked our forces on Fichina surrounding the planet with a red membrane to keep us from sending back up! They possess weapons unknown to our weapon specialists, fighters that regenerates when shot at, missiles and shields that absorb energy, and even drains the power out of OUR airborn missiles!, It drained all power leaving our forces helpless, They trapped the remaining survivors in the tower.. The pirates have a camp not so far from the Fichina base, if you could destroy their weapon supply, you'll get the upper hand!"

Wolf scratched his chin. That sounded familiar, those weapons had the same abilities as the monsters on Nocto. Wolf assumed they had the same weakness. If they had enough energy cells they could win, but where to get energy cells. Wolf crossed his arms looking down to think. He knew that energy cells were always held in military bases and in the power system of a planet, and to destroy a planet barrier, they'd have to take all the power from the planet, Corneria will be vulnerable for a while.

"Hey General, give us all Corneria's energy cells." everyone looked at Wolf then gave him a suspicious glare again.

" What for?" Falco glared. "Corneria will be vulnerable! I knew it! you're planning something aren't you?" Wolf shook his head and growled noticing everyone agreeing with Falco, he turned to look at Fox who was unsure what to think. It made Wolf cease his growling then built up his confidence to stand up for himself.

"No im not...we need energy cells to defeat them!" everyone looked confused shaking their heads.

"But they absorb energy..." Slippy said as he walked up. Wolf put his hand on his face in frustration.

"Have you ran into the monsters on Nocto?.. He looked at everyone including Fox and they all shook their heads. Fox began to speak.

"We used a landing pad just outside the base,so we didn't run into them." Wolf felt stupid, after knowing there was a landing pad, but he looked at the positives atleast he knew some valuable info.

"Well, the Monsters have the same abilities as those weapons, and I think they're some how connected." Everyone looked at each other unsure what to think now. Wolf walked up to the silent hologram blood hound then looked up.

"Please trust me..." The General was surprised with Wolf using a polite word such as 'please' he wiped his forehead then sighed.

"Very well then...If Fox trusts you then.. Shall I." He brought up the Lylat map and zoomed into the Fichina area. The hologram globe floated there while the general spoke.

"...You will have to make haste.. They have a shield protecting the camp, we'll draw in some extra cells from ally planets just in case. I'm counting on you Star Fox..." He looked at Wolf and cleared his voice.

"And you Wolf" Wolf's expression sagged knowing that he didn't give him his full trust yet, but he regained his posture then nodded.

"Send cargo ships by the planet to drop crates full of energy cells onto the shield. That'll make the shield disappear, in the mean time gather more cells so we can break the camp's shield." Said Wolf.

Pepper nodded, then the hologram disappeared. Wolf walked towards the metal door with Fox by his side.

"OK team! Lets move out!" Wolf looked at Fox as Fox looked back realizing they both said the same thing in unison. Everyone was just speechless till Falco spoke.

"Hey fur face..Your not our leader, back off." Wolf scratched his head then sighed, he was still used to being the leader, but he'll get used to being a follower through time.

"Fine.." He walked behind Fox, then they all went to the docking bay.

When they entered, Wolf's eyes widened, what he saw parked infront of him was his Wolfen. He walked up to it and snarled seeing that it had a paint job, blue was painted on it instead of red, which made him feel awkward.

"Like it?" a voice said behind him. It was Fox.

"Found it in the ship yards, they were selling it for ten thousand credits," Wolf scoffed feeling like he was scammed when he sold it for eight thousand.

"Sorry you had to sell your Wolfen..." Fox said with a sudden change of tone. Wolf looked at him with pity in his eye.

"It's alright...Thanks for getting it back for me..." He paused then looked at Fox who was smiling, it made Wolf blush.

"Except why the hell did you have to paint it blue?" Fox chuckled then put a hand on the Wolfen.

"Sorry but its to identify an ally and my team might still be used to shooting red Wolfens" He grinned which made Wolf glare.

"Fine!" The lupine growled.

"Oh by the way here." Fox gave a holster with a blaster and some sorta hexagon device.

"This here is a reflector, It deflects blaster shots, Slippy upgraded it to defend against explosions and any radioactive waves. But I'm not sure if it can defend against energy draining" Wolf nodded and picked up the device and the blaster. He tilted his head weighing the blaster in his hand, its a lot lighter then his. A voice from an Arwing yelled.

"Hey! Were gonna be late!" It was Falco, Wolf thought he was really obnoxious. Fox waved at Wolf then ran towards his Arwing. Wolf entered the cockpit of his ship then turned it on seeing the familiar lights flash in front of him, he pressed his back onto the seat, missing the feeling of sitting on the soft chair of his cockpit. He started the engine and they all began to fly. Wolf found himself smiling when he finally got to be in the air again, They went into light speed as they headed off to their mission destination.

When they arrived at Fichina. There were cargo ships surrounding it, they dropped cargo crates which headed towards the red barrier exploding into blue lights. After using all the crates it disappeared, they flew in to land but the barrier was slowly regenerating, Wolf didn't expect this, there must be something powering up the planet's barrier, they quickly flew in before it fully regenerates. Once they landed it was quiet, no guns or sounds of explosions. They saw a nearby camp and decided to land there. Wolf spoke through the Com.

"Don't land in two feet from it, land a bit farther from the shield." Then Falco spoke through the Com.

"Stop bossing us around! We don't trust you yet! For you to do that!" Wolf growled then replied.

"Listen to me if you don't want your ship's power being sucked dry!" Falco scoffed then they all landed a bit far from the shield. Once they landed Wolf stopped them.

" When you want to enter don't bring your blasters and reflectors" Everyone looked at each other then at Fox who nodded.

" Fox and bird brain will come with me to the base while you three keep an eye out, looks like we won't be needing the cells to break the camp shield.., but just incase when an army shows up, lets use the remaining cells to open a way for back up, use your Coms to contact the general when the time comes. Everyone looked at Wolf blankly, looking slightly annoyed, then set their eyes on Fox.

"Lets make Wolf leader today, he knows more about this then i do." Falco pouted, then crossed his arms. Wolf sighed then started to speak.

"Anyone have a blunt weapon? Knife, stick or anything like that?" Krystal raised her hand and walked up to her Arwing pulling something out which seems to be a stick, then it extended into a staff. Wolf blinked and gestured with his hand.

"Hand it over." Falco looked at Krystal as she looked back.

"Why are you the only one who gets to have a weapon? Huh? I bet you're working for these guys an-"

"Falco!" Fox said with frustration.

"That's enough, Krystal hand him the staff." She nodded then gave Wolf the staff. Wolf took it from her hand, feeling a surge of energy flow through him as if he was being synched with the weapon. He took a breath and looked at the team.

"Ok let's go." Wolf walked over seeing a reddish membrane covering the camp, the power in his cybernetic eye died out seeing half a vision which made him growl. He looked at the staff and suddenly his head filled with memories or someone's memories, scenes of an unknown planet with grass, leaves and trees, he saw Fox holding this staff, fighting enemies and going through tough trials, he saw dinosaurs, Fox fighting Andross on his Arwing and a familiar character, It was General Scales. The scenes drove through his head so fast that it began to hurt. The scenes stopped with Fox and Krystal together, smiling at each other, Wolf's heart began to ache, forcing a frown on his face. There was a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Fox.

"You alright Wolf?.." He said with concern, the lupine nodded then looked at the red membrane.

"Yeah…I'm alright…This staff.." Fox tilted his head. Wolf sighed and cancelled the question. He got the staff ready stabbing it into the shield cutting open an entrance, Wolf sighed in relief that it worked, but he had to hurry, the shield will regenerate. Wolf, Fox, and Falco jumped through, and looked back to see the shield repair the damaged area.

They turned their heads to see a bunker of some sort with boxes of cargo beside it, they went to check the cargo first, opening a box, their eyes widened. It was full of jars with black liquid in it.

"What is this?" Fox said as he took a jar from the box. Wolf took one out too opening the cap on the top. He stuck his nose in it and took a sniff.

"I knew it…this is the blood of those creatures" The two looked at him with surprise.

"Then that means…they must be using these to fuel their devices and some how infusing it with the machines." Fox said bringing a hand to cup his chin. Wolf smiled and was glad that Fox was quick enough to get it.

"Ok let's move on" Wolf said as they started to enter the bunker. When they got in it was dark but still easy to see that there was a hall way with doors alongside the walls, and very dim lights hanging on the ceiling. They nodded at each other then began to search the doors. After an hour of searching, all the doors seem to be empty, no people, or things that looked important. Wolf assumed they're all at the Fichina base expecting no intruders to invade their camp, those cocky bastards. Wolf walked out of the room he was in, bumping into Fox in the halls.

"Find anything?" Fox said as Wolf gave a shake with his head. A voice came from the halls and entered their ears. It was Falco. They ran towards the bird's direction finding him beside some entrance that seems to be a trap door.

"Look at this…There's stairs leading down" The bird squinted his eyes to see nothing but pitch black. The lupine walked towards the trap door putting a foot on the first step, he looked over at the two gesturing to follow.

They were walking through the dark basement, the walls felt like stone, as if they switched to some medevil dungeon. Krystal's staff started to glow. Wolf was shocked at the sudden light but took it out and used it to light their way.

There were tubes of some sort attached to the ground. When he held the staff against a tube he jumped back. A Nocto monster was staring down at him with it's dead eyes. Seems like they were harvesting the blood from these things, making them healthy by giving them the energy from Corneria's Fichina base, so they can suck the blood out of them again, it was torture but that doesn't mean Wolf felt sorry for them. Are they planning on selling the blood? It could be used as fine terrorist weapons, they shouldn't let it fall into the wrong hands. Suddenly the tubes started to open up, letting the monsters out hearing loud cries from all over the dark room, looks like someone pressed a switch to let them out, the team were getting ready to fight but they knew they had no chance in fighting them.

"Run!" Wolf yelled as they started to sprint to a nearby exit" Wolf tripped seeing he was being pulled in by those things, he growled raising the staff to hit it but suddenly a ball of fire came from the staff's head blowing the creature's torso off, then he just noticed that the light from the staff wasn't going out, what kind of energy is this anyway? Fox ran over to help him up.

"You alright Wolf?" Wolf looked over and nodded, then continued to run to the exit. When they entered the door, they panted heavily to catch their breath, they looked up to see that they were in a huge room surprisingly with light and some sort of generator in the middle. The lupine looked over at Fox then held up the staff.

"Fox…why couldn't they absorb the energy from this?" The vulpine tilted his head and looked at the staff.

"I guess…because this staff holds magical energy.." Wolf's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Magic? Are you serious?" Then there was a laugh from behind the generator .

"Energy that can't be absorbed by the Nox…Interesting indeed…" a huge figure walked out of the shadows. It was a dinosaur wearing battle gear, with a cybernetic eye on his right. Fox gasped taking a step forward.

"A sharp claw!" The mysterious figure laughed and walked a bit more.

"So you know of our tribe? Guess you're the one I have to take out." Everyone got into a fighting stance when they heard the threatening words.

"The names Fang I'm a bounty hunter hired to kill you, Fox McCloud." He took out a blaster as everyone flinched. Fox and Wolf were growling and Wolf couldn't help but stand in front of Fox in protection. The sharp claw disarmed himself throwing his gun to the side.

"Kidding, It's sucked dry." He grinned showing his sharp fangs, then went into a battle pose.

"Lets do this the fun way" He dashed towards Wolf and swung his fist. The lupine blocked it with a grunt, as both Falco and Fox jumped back. Wolf growled, he was strong, he felt his leg going limp, but he fought his way to gain the upper hand, but suddenly his opponent gripped his arm and threw him across the room. The staff on his back fell off sliding on the ground. The bounty hunter walked up to Wolf picking him up by the neck.

"I have to kill you too, general Scales was disappointed in your failure on Nocto" Fox's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Scales? He's alive?" The bounty hunter turned his head to Fox giving him a grin.

"Yes and he's paying me a huge load of money to kill you, and Wolf is just a bonus he'll pay me some more If I Kill this mutt." He used his other hand to draw out his sharp claws while Wolf looked down at it slowly motioning to his stomach soon feeling it sink into him, he felt searing pain as he gave a suffering howl, but stopped when he saw the bounty hunter flinch, making a grunt. The irritated sharp claw turned around to see Falco with the staff in his hands who fired a weak fire ball behind his back, guess the staff couldn't synch in well with him. The dinosaur growled and dropped Wolf onto the ground.

"Guess I can kill you too!, birds are my favourite food!" The dinosaur laughed as he dashed in to fight while Falco dashed in as well.

Wolf felt weak from the damage and decided to lay there for a while panting heavily from the loss of blood. He saw Fox come to view who was putting a hand on his wound, Wolf felt happy that Fox was worried about him, it brought a smile to his face when he saw that Fox looked scared.

"Wolf..please hang in there.." Fox took out a can from his pocket, which Wolf assumed was a medical spray.

"This will stop the bleeding and bring your stamina back for a short while" Fox sprayed it on Wolf's wound making the lupine cringe and growl from the sting. The wound started to stop bleeding and made Wolf feel healthy again. Wolf smiled and looked at Fox who was inches closer then before with their noses almost touching, it made Wolf turn deep red as he backed off.

"Sorry…and thanks" The Fox nodded with a smile. They heard a clang, turning their heads to see that Falco dropped the staff, Fox growled when he saw Falco on the ground with the bounty hunter's foot pinned onto his chest. Falco gave a yell of pain beginning to feel his bones crushing from the force. Fox quickly ran to the staff and picked it up, strong light emitted from the gem on the staff's head, It looked like the staff synced with Fox very well. The vulpine's eyes lit up with blue light then disappeared. He dashed with quick speed and swung the staff at the sharp claw's stomach making him fly back, hitting his back against the generator.

"rrgh….That's a surprisingly strong weapon..I think I'll collect it from your corpse after I'm done with you!" He took out a sword from his back then held it infront of him. Fox dashed in to attack. They clashed weapons, keeping up a series of attacks and blocking each other's blows. A loud clang entered Fox's ear when he blocked a strong swing from the big sword, the intense vibration made him jump back, Fang smirked lunging his sword at Fox who was staggering, the sword met his stomach. Fox was gasping for air as the sword pierced into him. He growled then threw his staff towards Wolf who watched with fear in his eye.

"Fox! NO!" Wolf yelled as he watched the sword pull out of him, seeing beads of blood scatter on the floor. Fox collapsed, leaving the dinosaur with satisfaction. Wolf picked up the staff and growled, tears forming in his eye.

"Whats wrong? Are you sad? You love him don't you? You're such a fag!" The dinosaur was laughing, amusing himself with his words. The staff glowed with huge energy turning blue to red, he dashed towards the dinosaur who raised his sword to block the attack, but in a flash his sword broke in two, the harsh energy from Wolf's strike pushed the sharp claw onto his back as shards from the sword flew towards his face cutting his remaining eye. He watched the dinosaur scream in agony, Wolf was huffing with rage, and revenge swirled in his head, he brought the staff up, to drive it downwards, ending the bounty hunter's life. Wolf was covered in blood he was still huffing from anger but slowly calmed down and walked towards Fox, bending to gripping the back of his head to raise him up.

"Fox..Don't die.." Wolf's ears folded behind his head, his eyes started to shine again, He rested his head on Fox's chest whimpering, but stopped when he noticed heart beats. He picked his head up embarrassed by his actions. Fox was still out cold though. He looked over at Falco who was too. Soon he had them both on his shoulders, he picked up the staff looking at it curiously, the gem and the streaks of blue has turned red. He felt like he could summon a lot of power from it, he looked at the generator and guessed that it's what powers everything around here, the camps, the energy fields and the weapons. He focused energy into the staff, as a red glow shined into the gem. He pointed it at the generator sending a powerful beam which collided with the device making a huge orange light that highlighted the room, after a minute it disappeared, along with the device, making the room dark with dim light. He walked out to meet the others.

Once he was out he blinked to see Arwings, cornerian fighters and lasers in the air, must be the team, the backup and the enemies. He saw an enemy fighter shot down, meaning they don't have the power to regenerate anymore.

Once they had their victory they were back on the Great Fox. Everyone was celebrating as they got paid while Wolf was in the Medical bay sitting in a chair by the bed in front of Fox, he held his hand, hoping he'll be ok. He didn't notice someone else was in the room he quickly let go of the hand to see Krystal who had a suspicious look in her eyes. She walked over then looked at Fox.

"How is he?"

"Hes doing good.." Krystal turned her head to Wolf and smiled a bit.

"Thanks for saving him, I guess we CAN trust you." Wolf looked a bit annoyed from her presence but continued his stare at Fox. Then Wolf remembered he still had her staff sheathed on his back, he took it out and handed it to her.

"Here's your staff back, It served very well then expected." Her eyes widened as she took it from his hands, she noticed the difference in the staff, She looked into the memories of it's last wielder. Seeing all the scenes in the underground base and stopped at Wolf crying with Fox's body in his arms, resting his head on his chest, she looked shocked and angry. Krystal cleared her voice and turned her head to Wolf who gave a confused look. She set her eyes at the staff again seeing huge changes in the energy flow, she handed it back to Wolf, making him raise an eyebrow.

" Hold onto it.. It looks like it's very fond of you" Wolf looked at the staff and smiled, he couldn't help but feel fond of the staff too, he took it in his hands.

"Thank you" He bowed his head then picked it back up to see Krystal surprised, guess she wasn't used to him saying that word which made Wolf annoyed by the fact that everyone sees him as bad, Krystal's expression changed as she put her hands behind her back.

"That Staff reacts to a strong and kind hearts, Meaning I can fully trust you now." She made a forced smile still thinking about that memory about Fox in Wolf's arms. She put a hand on Fox's gripping it firmly, and looked over at Wolf who stared at her hand connected with Fox's, seeing slight heart break in his eye, she glared and let go, and walked out the door. After she left, Fox started to come to, he grunted in pain then looked at Wolf who sighed in relief.

"H-hey Wolf…I knew you could do it…" Wolf found himself smiling happy to see that Fox was ok.

"Yeah…. Mission complete." He smiled again.


	4. Truth lays within the lie

Forgiving you

Chapter 4

It's been a few months since Wolf joined Star Fox. They've done countless missions together, risking their lives as they get paid. With Fox by his side he felt like he can do anything. They've done stealth, land, and air missions and with the help of Wolf, Star Fox was better than before. Wolf felt like he changed but still had his rude attitude towards the team but with Fox around he couldn't help feel different.

The team had gotten used to Wolf, except for two members, Falco still held suspicion and Krystal had her jealousy.. Wolf had enough money to get his own house, he left Fox's house feeling upset and alone, but he knew they'd still meet in the same place. His feelings for Fox still grow strong, he watched for signs of reciprocation, but he didn't see any as if Fox was uninterested in him. He was beginning to feel impatient, he restrained him self with the fear of Fox's rejection, but he realized the stall didn't serve him any good, Krystal was moving in on him, and once more Wolf wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Wolf was sitting on a chair by the window in the kitchen of the Great Fox, lost in thought. They've just got back from a mission on Katina, setting course back to Corneria. He stared into the stars, thinking about Fox. Fox was always busy with Krystal, which gave Wolf mixed feelings, anger, sadness, and greed. In other words he was feeling Jealous or heart broken. Wolf never experienced jealousy or heart break that much so he'd forgotten it. Last time he felt jealousy was when he hated Fox, and last heart break was when his dad said he didn't love him...He shoved the past to the back of his head and went back to thinking about Fox again. He felt like he couldn't win Fox over, probably because he liked females and Wolf was a guy. Fox wouldn't want him. But he still had an active positive side. Fox was always nice to him; Wolf assumed it was because he liked him? He just joined a few months ago, and in the beginning Fox was already treating him like a friend. But it could have been because Wolf saved him on that day.. Wolf didn't know what to think anymore. He shifted in his seat, continuing to stare at the stars.

Wolf's ear twitched when he heard a door slide open, He turned his head to see Fox walk in. He couldn't help but smile whenever he's around him.

"Oh hey there Wolf what's up?" Wolf didn't wanna talk about his feelings for him so he just lied to keep the familiar tough Wolf Fox knew well. He took off the smile and turned his head back to the window.

"Nothing, just staring at the stars."

"Oh, ok... Nothing bothering you?" Fox walked over to the fridge to grab something to eat, finding a leftover meat sandwich and took it out.

"Of course not! Just can't wait to go home!" Wolf said with an irritated tone, he didn't know what came over him, maybe it was because of his jealousy or the feeling of security with his personal thoughts. Fox twitched a bit from the tone and took a bite from the sandwich.

"Well looks like you can, in a few minutes" Fox said as his mouth was full, pointing out the window seeing Corneria grow bigger as the Great Fox motions towards it. Wolf growled in annoyance. He didn't really want to go home because it felt lonely, and it wasn't the same without Fox around to say good morning, greet him at the table with food when Wolf wakes up last, and especially he enjoyed Fox's company. He sighed wishing he could live with Fox again.

When they got to the Sky port, everyone went for the exit to go back to their homes, Krystal passed as she gave Wolf a quick glare which made him confused but he didn't take it personal. Wolf saw everyone leave the Great Fox and felt fear, he didn't wanna be alone.. He didn't wanna leave Fox, so he decided to say something to him, and hoped it didn't sound too awkward, his eye detected the vulpine walking out but he went over to stop him.

"Hey...Fox.." Fox turned tilting his head and raised a brow.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You... Hungry? Fox gave him a weird look and shrugged.

"Well...I guess" Wolf gulped before continuing.

"I can treat you to lunch If ya want.."

Fox blinked looking like he was surprised by what Wolf said. Wolf felt pressured and decided to make it seem like a natural question.

"Ya know. Hang out and talk.." He gave a nervous smile as he waited for a reaction, after a few long seconds Fox's face calmed.

"Sorry Wolf but I have to meet up with Krystal soon." The vulpine scratched his head with a nervous smile.

"But next time ok?" Wolf gave a disappointed frown but quickly picked it up to avoid suspicion.

"Oh..I see. well thats ok." He gave a forced smile, it really wasn't ok knowing that Fox would be with that vixen again. Fox smiled too and put a hand on Wolf's shoulder.

"Alright see you later" He turned and walked to the elevator, Wolf's eye automatically locked onto Fox's tail, and left when Fox already entered the elevator. Wolf was alone in the Great Fox lost in his thoughts upset that Fox would rather be with Krystal then be with him. He walked towards the elevator to head on home.

Once he was at his house he sat on the sofa, laying on it. He couldn't stop thinking about Fox and that vixen. Were they together? He winced at the thought of them kissing, and making love. He remembered the image of Fox holding her in his arms back at the Katina mission. He growled clenching his fists shut then relaxed. His eyes started to water as he had a change of emotion, he wanted to be held like that, he wanted to feel Fox's warmth and his love. He stood up and decided to take a walk, he picked up a jacket and headed out the door. The fresh air was a good way to keep him calm. He liked the real natural oxygen that produces on a planet, then the artificial oxygen made for ships. While he was walking he saw a store not so far from him. He felt a bit thirsty so he went in to buy a drink. Once he was in, he was greeted by the shop keeper saying his name with the formal word 'Mr'. Since he was with Star Fox Wolf was pardoned, and he requested that Panther and Leon's Bounty was taken off as well. Even though he didn't think about it, he still worries for his former teammates.

He picked out a drink from the freezer and looked at his right. He froze for a sec noticing what was on the shelf. They were those Star Fox dolls Fox collects, a new one caught his eye, seeing himself in his Star Fox uniform. He smiled but turned his eye to Fox. He felt embarrassed but he wanted to buy it, he hoped he didn't look silly holding a doll around. He picked up the Fox doll from the shelf and looked around to see if people were looking, he walked over to the counter and blushed setting both his drink and the doll on it. The Raccoon shop keeper's eyes widened a bit giving a chuckle.

"Oh..I didn't know Mr. O'donnell had a soft spot for plushies!" He laughed again which made Wolf's pride crack a little but he had an excuse prepared, common but effective.

"It's for...someone...She likes Fox." The Raccoon relaxed his face and made a gentle smile.

"Ohh i see well then I hope she likes it" The shop keeper handed him the drink and the doll as Wolf paid. He stuffed the Fox doll in his pocket with satisfaction. He walked out feeling a little better; Fox looked so cute even as a doll. He gave a small snicker forgetting he was depressed. Suddenly something caught his attention across the road. It was a small flower hut with a variety of flowers displayed outside. He walked over to look at them. He quickly noticed a familiar bloom which brought a calm smile to his face. He stuck out a hand to touch it, feeling the soft petals. This must be the Stars Fox loved, It had the full description, it was beautiful, milky colored, soft liquid shine, and the way the petals are sorted looked like a star.

"Beautiful flower...isn't it?" A familiar voice came from his left. He forgot to charge his eye piece, which left him with a blind eye. He had to turn his head fully to see a Black cat looking at him.

"Panther?" Wolf said with surprise, he hadn't seen Panther in a long time, he felt happy to see a former teammate.

"Gonna buy that for someone?" The black cat said with a smirk. Wolf blushed and shook his head.

"No..." The black cat started to play with a red rose beside the Star.

"Oh but I can tell you set your eyes on someone." Wolf was blushing as red as the rose the cat held. Panther WAS good at this lovey stuff, and is obsessed with it.

"You can say that..." Wolf scoffed turning his head back to the Star flower.

"Ahh..so who is this fine lady?" Wolf felt a bit awkward hearing Panther call Fox a lady, but he didn't want his underling to see his former leader in a different way.

"W-well...she's...in Star Fox." Panther's eyes widened as his tail began to flick.

"Another female in Star Fox?.. Interesting" Wolf heard the denial in the cat's voice forgetting that Panther liked Krystal and that she was the only girl in the team, he hope he didn't make it sound that way, he shouldn't have said Star Fox and wished he could change his reply, the thought disgusted him. Wolf and Krystal? no way!

"Y-yeah! She's new."

"I see.. so are these her favorites?" He lightly stroked a finger on the white petals of the Star. Wolf looked at his pocket with the Fox doll and nodded.

"Yeah...she loves them..." Wolf felt weird calling Fox a she, but had to keep up the act to avoid suspicion. Panther smiled and turned his head back to the Star flower.

"Did you know, wives who have Pilots as husbands give these to their love before they set on a journey outer space?" Wolf shook his head raising his brows.

"No.."

"They say they give good luck to a pilot, for a safe journey across the stars. That's why this is called a Star."

"I see..." Wolf felt that Fox knew about this which made him feel good to get to know Fox more.

Panther picked up the bouquet of roses and paid the old woman at the counter then wrote behind the receipt he just got, handing it to Wolf.

"Here's my com number, let's keep in touch this time my fellow companion." Wolf's good eye twitched when hearing the word 'companion' he was his leader dammit!

Panther walked off with his roses and waved to Wolf who nodded as a response. Once Panther left his sight he decided to go home.

He was at home laying on the bed with the Fox doll in his hands, smiling at it, he brought it close rubbing it against his cheek. With the Fox doll in his arms, he felt less lonely now, and couldn't stop imagining the real Fox right here with him. He started to fall asleep, easier than before, still having those dreams when Fox and him are together.

He awoke from his com ringing; he yawned and looked at the window to see it was morning already. He growled and reached for his com which seemed far. He was too lazy to get up, but he used a bit of his tired strength to roll across his bed, just before he missed a call he quickly pressed the button. Wolf yawned into the com before asking who this is.

"Who is it?..."

"Wolf?" Wolf broke out of his tired state noticing the voice but couldn't fight the fact that he was annoyed, he hated when people wake him up too early.

"Hey pup...why'd you wake me up?..Its like 6:00am!"

"Oh sorry. Should i let you rest?" Wolf felt like sleeping but changed his mind since it was the guy he loved, talking through the com.

"Uhh..actually thats alright...so whats up? we got a mission already?" Wolf could hear Fox clear his voice then spoke.

"No, just wondering if you still want to eat together, but i guess i should have waited..hehe" Wolf smiled at the fact that Fox woke him up early just to eat with him.

"Sure you wanna go now? or...what time?" Wolf stood up to get ready, walking over to the closet to get on his clothes.

"7:00 . at Java Nova?" Wolf couldn't help feel like this was a date, he hadn't hung out with Fox like this in a while, because that blue vixen kept hogging him.

"Sure I'll be there" Wolf changed his mind about changing and stripped out of his clothes to take a bath. He had a quick shower, making sure to be clean for Fox. Wolf liked to call it a date, even though he never experienced one before, he wasn't actually sure about how it works, and he wasn't sure if Fox would like it being called a "date"

"Ok i'll be heading there now cya Wolf." Fox hung up on the com, leaving Wolf with his free hands to scrub his body. After the some what long shower he went over to change, he just wore some casual stuff, he didn't wanna give Fox the impression that Wolf thought it was a date. It disappointed Wolf that by honesty it was just some normal hangout thing between friends.

When he was done changing he went out not bothering to get a jacket since it was a hot and bright day, a good day to spend this "date"

He arrived at Java Nova shortly because it was like a few blocks from his house, he noticed Fox wasn't here yet and looked at his watch to see that it was 7:13 was Wolf too late? He sighed with worry. Maybe Fox forgot or couldn't, because Krystal dragged him into some excuse for him not to go. Wolf sat at a near by table which was between the exit and the counter. He sat there for a while then looked at his watch again to see 7:20. He was getting impatient and more worried. After a while his leg began to bounce out of impatience as he started to growl. Where was he? Was this some kinda prank? Wolf started to feel angry from the thought. Did Fox know about Wolf's attraction and wanted to tease him?, he glared from the thought and got up from his seat walking towards the exit. There was no point in staying if Fox isn't going to come. As he was about to open the door, it opened for him. Wolf's glare faded to see Fox.

"Oh hey Wolf. where you going?" Fox said with a bit of confusion. Wolf's frown slid up into a smile as he sighed in relief.

"Oh..just was about to get some fresh air, hehe" Fox smiled and gestured his head towards the counter.

"Alright well then lemmie order something cool, I'll be right back" Fox walked over to the counter with a puny squirrel standing behind it. After a few minutes Fox came back with two iced coffees.

"Here you go it's a FrapFichina" Fox grinned and Wolf chuckled a bit from the punny name. They soon arrived at their usual spot, the bench in Corneria park, Wolf took a sip from the cold drink and realized that he drank it too fast and got a brain freeze, he grunted as he held his head Fox watched and laughed as he took a sip from his own drink.

"Haha don't drink it too fast!" said Fox as Wolf rubbed his head and nodded still pained by the brain freeze. Wolf turned his head to the statue, looking at James McCloud, remembering the times he fought him and realized that he never got to know about him.

"Hey Fox.." The vulpine was rubbing his head when he finally got brain freeze and turned his head to Wolf.

"Yeah?" Wolf turned his head at the statue again.

"What's your dad like?" Fox sipped from his drink again and looked at the statue too.

"Well..he was brave, strong, and pretty cool." Fox held his hand against his eyes and grinned miming invisible sunglasses, Wolf smiled at Fox's silliness and wanted to ask another question but this time a bit personal.

"How was your dad like...when you were a pup?" Fox shifted on the bench to get comfortable.

"Well...He was very strict; he wanted to make sure that I was enough to keep Star Fox living. I had to be brave, serious, intelligent, cunning, and prideful. With his strictness I aced everything in the Flight academy. Even though he was serious about my future he was still a good father. He still had time to play with me as a kid, buy me icecream, hangout and talk about stuff.." Fox smiled a bit and looked down. Wolf frowned from slight envy that his father wasn't anything like that except for the strict part. He turned his head to Fox to see him blush a bit.

"To tell the truth...You kinda remind me of dad.." Wolf's eyes widened a bit and smiled. Was that why Fox was so nice to him? Because he reminded him of James? Well Wolf didn't wanna look like a father figure...He wanted to be a lover..

"Maybe because of the way you act or something...I dunno..You just have the same feel for some reason." Wolf felt a bit glad that Fox was this far in trust with him, than before.

"S..sorry did I creep you out?" Wolf realized he didn't reply for a long time and shook his head.

"Nah...just kinda surprised..hehe." Fox rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then rest his hand by his side.

"How bout your dad Wolf?" Wolf picked his head up widening his eyes, he knew this conversation would lead to this.

"He..." Wolf paused not knowing what to say about his dad, but memories began to come back, terrible memories..

"He..." Wolf paused again and found himself clenching his teeth, he tried to calm himself down, since Fox was watching.

"You alright Wolf?" Fox put a hand on Wolf's back which made Wolf feel calmer, he felt less tense as he sighed.

"My..Dad isn't like yours...He hated me." Fox's eyes had pity as he watched Wolf stare at the cement.

"He was strict though…Like you he was preparing me to be the Star Wolf leader. But he did it with force…" Fox was speechless not knowing what to say but attempted to speak.

"What about your mother?.." Fox said as Wolf looked up at him with depressed look that made Fox feel upset.

"Dad got rid of her…" Fox's eyes widened as he set his drink down on the bench.

"Why?..."

"I don't know…I was very young. Dad forced her out of the house saying she was ruining me.." Wolf felt like whimpering but didn't wanna look like a coward infront of Fox.

"Did she love you?..." Wolf shook his head then began to drink his iced coffee which melted.

"I…don't know…No one ever loved me before.." Wolf scoffed as he took another drink to calm himself down, looking away from Fox. Fox looked down onto the cement, fiddling with the drink he took back into his hands.

"I'm. Sorry to hear that.." Wolf didn't reply, he was back in his memories again, seeing the images he'd never forget. Images of his father beating his wife, till she bruised and bled. It looked like he was trying to kill her.. She left the house in pain limping from broken bones. Wolf was very young, and couldn't understand a thing. When he grew up to be a healthy boy his father treated him like a full grown soldier, he gave no mercy in training, punching the tears out till Wolf couldn't cry anymore, and punish him when he got bad grades in the flight academy, Wolf tried hard, he wanted to be acknowledged by his father, but no matter how hard he tried he never got any smile, a pat on the back, or a "good job." Wolf made a small whimper which got Fox's attention. Wolf noticed what he did, feeling like an idiot. Wolf felt like running in shame, he didn't want Fox seeing him like this. Fox was looking at Wolf with sympathy in his eyes, and started to widen a bit in surprise when he saw Wolf's eye shine. Wolf had to leave fast.

"I…I gotta go I just remembered I had to do something..cya later pup.." Wolf stood up and started to walk away. Fox didn't say anything and let Wolf leave.

When Wolf finally had distance from Fox he let some tears out. There was no one around so it was safe to cry. But he felt like a weak pup, if his dad were still alive he'd be very disappointed. Wolf arrived to his house with his tears gone, but still had the pain from reminiscing. He decided to call it a day and went upstairs to lay on his bed. He picked up the Fox doll and held it close. Wonder what Fox thought about that scene back there? Wolf worried that he would think differently about him. He just hoped it didn't affect him too much. Wolf closed his eyes and waited for him to doze off.

Wolf woke up with a huge headache, groaning as he held his head. He felt slightly dizzy and remembered about Fox giving him that look. He stared at the bed for a long second then picked up the doll looking at the cute face the creators gave him. He smiled at it then stood up. He decided to burn stress off by exercise. He wanted to use one of the public weight rooms but he thought about the training room on the Great Fox and decided to train there since it was free with a private pass for only Star Fox members. Wolf changed into his black muscle shirt and brought some fresh clothes in case he reeked with manly. He looked over at the bed seeing the Fox doll sitting there. He picked it up and put it in his bag, he thought just in case he wanted to sleep in his dorm, finding it easier to sleep when he had the doll with him. He blushed feeling like such a kid.

He arrived at the Mother ship and used the elevator. When he got to the bridge it was empty no one was here except for ROB who was charging his batteries. Wolf walked through the halls hearing a sound of someone hitting a punching bag, coming from the training room. Looks like he wasn't the only one here. When he enters the room he saw Fox punching the sand bag. Wolf was sweating as he thought about that awkward time yesterday. Wolf was about to leave but Fox looked at him.

"Oh hey there Wolf never knew you'd actually use this place." Fox said with his usually friendly face. Wolf wanted to stay all of a sudden maybe because it was Fox who was talking. Maybe Fox didn't mind Wolf feeling a bit down with things. Wolf cleared his voice and set his bag down.

"Just thought I should make some use with this room." Fox stopped punching the bag and cracked his knuckles. Fox started to walk into an open field which seems to be an arena.

"Alright, do you feel like sparring? I could use a sparring partner." Wolf walked up over to Fox giving a smirk.

"Ok but don't go whining when you lose to me!" Wolf said with a cocky tone, he seemed to feel like a different person when he fights. Fox stood with a fighting pose as he gave a smirk.

"Whining? Me? Don't make me laugh!" Fox said with a cocky tone as well. Wolf laughed at the Fox's confidence but felt a bit bad that he was about to fight Fox. He didn't wanna hurt him. But Fox was a big boy he could take care of himself. Wolf got into his stance as well as he beckoned with his claws.

"Don't get too Cocky!" said Wolf with a chuckle. Fox dashed in for the first attack. Wolf held up his hands for a more secure defense and blocked a punch, Fox followed it up with an elbow thrust which hit Wolf in the face, he made a grunt but didn't fully flinch. He quickly went behind Fox and grappled him from behind doing an arm lock. Fox grunted as he felt the pain in his arms. Wolf was so close to Fox, he was touching him, smelling him. The smell was strong, it reeked with male, which Wolf found attractive. Wolf felt something not knowing what but it made him feel happy. Fox growled as he broke out of the grapple. Wolf didn't focus and was elbowed in the stomach making a bit of a yelp. Wolf regained himself and attacked. He was feeling excited, but the excitement felt different, it wasn't the thrill of a fight, it was something else. Fox blocked Wolf's attacks and did a variety of kicks which his opponent blocked. They fought for a while and started to sweat, panting heavily. Fox held up a hand.

"Time out" Wolf held the attack and watched Fox walk out of arena. Wolf's eyes widened with arousal, as Fox began to take his shirt off. Wolf's heart began to race, feeling more excited; He watched Fox get back into the arena. Wolf stared up and down Fox's toned body. He had some fine muscles. Wolf was so focused in Fox's body that he didn't hear Fox talk.

"Ok lets continue Wolf!" Fox charged in swinging a fist at the dazed Wolf. The lupine didn't realize the fist that hit his face. He regained his sense a few seconds then watched the Fox launch another attack. Wolf was still filled with excitement. He gave a growl as he tackled the Fox to the floor pinning him onto the ground aggressively. Fox and Wolf were huffing and were out of breath. Fox smiled while he panted for air.

"Heh..you win this one Wolf." Wolf didn't reply he was just busy staring down into the Fox's eyes. He found himself groping a bit, feeling the hard tense arms Fox had. Wolf continued staring not knowing what he was doing. His heart began to beat faster, staring down at Fox with large pupils. Fox felt a bit uncomfortable as Wolf just stared at him.

"Wolf?..you can let go now.." Wolf didn't listen he wanted this moment to last longer, even though he had no idea how to take it further. Wolf was nervous, he felt his skin burn up from the tense feeling. He inched lower as Fox began to turn red.

"Wolf?" Fox said with a nervous tone.

Suddenly they heard a yell from the entrance. Wolf felt sudden force on his cheek, making a yelp. Wolf was forced off Fox and hit the ground. Wolf was out of his moment to see Falco huffing. He rubbed his cheek and stood up. Falco walked up to the pained Wolf and glared.

"I saw that! You waited for the chance for you and Fox to be alone!" Wolf blushed and said nothing. Did Falco know about his attractions for Fox? But how? He made sure he didn't let a hint out. Wolf was shaking in fear, he didn't want this to spread Wolf looked at Falco who was talking to Fox.

Falco.,. what are you doing? " Fox said with confusion. Falco turned to glare at Wolf before turning back to Fox.

"Fox there's something I have to tell you!" Wolf's eyes widened from what the bird was saying. This is it Wolf thought. His secret will be out. Wolf prepared for the worst as Falco was saying his final words.

"Wolf!" Falco yelled Wolf closed his eyes not wanting to watch. The blue bird pointed at him and yelled.

"IS a spy!" Wolf looked up and sighed but thought that was a stupid thing to say, he rubbed his forehead and chuckled to himself. Fox blinked and shook his head.

"What are you talking about Falco?..." Falco turned his head to Fox and cleared his voice.

"I have proof! I saw that mutt talking to that black cat Panther!" Wolf widened his eyes a bit surprised that The bird was there. Wolf cleared his voice and spoke.

"Well it's not a bad thing to say Hi to your former teammates." Falco shook his head with disbelief.

"No! I bet you were planning something!" Fox sighed and put a hand on Falco's shoulder.

"Falco don't be silly. Wolf has been with us for months now, he should have done something by now." Falco growled and stomped a foot.

"I'm not! See what he did a minute ago? He was trying to kill you!" Fox looked away when Wolf looked at him. Was Fox angry because of that? Wolf felt a little bad with what he did. He shouldn't have forced it like that. Fox took his shirt and put it back on. Wolf wanted to say something, apologize or maybe think of an excuse.

"That wasn't anything Falco." Fox began to walk towards the exit. Wolf's ear began to wilt, sighing. He walked over to his bag and picked it up then turned his head to see Falco glaring at him.

"I'm watching you fur ball! I'll find the proof that you are still an enemy!" Falco stomped out of the door leaving Wolf behind. After a long thought about guilt Wolf walked out of the gym deciding to take a nap. He was at the entrance to his room then heard voices down the hall. They were Krystal and Fox's voices. He finally saw the two walking side by side with smiles on their faces. Fox looked happier when he was with Krystal, then with anyone else. Wolf couldn't stand the sight and quickly got into his room. He walked over to his bed and fell on it, staring at the ceiling to see his faded reflection from the metal. He didn't bother to look at his bag, he found the zipper and unzipped it, he stuck his hand into the hole and pulled out the Fox doll. Whenever he looked at it, it always brought a smile to his face. He rubbed his cheek against it and found himself grow tired.

Over the days Wolf began to see Fox with Krystal even more frequently, and Krystal wasn't the one bugging him this time, it was Fox. Wolf began to get irritated and wanted to get away from the sight of Fox and Krystal but couldn't, It was back to life shoving things in his face. Wolf hated Krystal.. He was jealous; he wanted Fox to act like that towards him. He felt like he was being ignored. Fox still talked to him but it was even less. Was it because of what Wolf did back there in the gym? Wolf growled, wishing he could change what he did. He was losing Fox slowly. The only thing in the universe that made him happy.

Wolf was on his bed holding the Fox doll in his hands. He gave a sigh then set it on the bed. Fox was out again with Krystal and it's been five hours since he saw him. He began to feel worried. He put the Fox doll under his pillow and walked out of his room. Once he was out of the room he walked through the Great Fox halls not knowing someone has entered his quarters. The blue bird never gave up on trying to prove Wolf was still the enemy, he looked around Wolf's room to find evidence that he was a spy.

(There must be something here that proves it!) He ran over to the bed and looked under it, shuffling through random stuff and found nothing. He looked over to the closet and searched it fully to find nothing. After searching the room he sat on the bed.

(Dammit..He must be pretty good at hiding things!) Something caught Falco's eye. He looked at the pillow noticing something was under it. He motioned his hand towards it and pulled it out. His jaw dropped a bit to see a Fox McCloud doll in his hands.

(Why would Wolf keep something like this?...) Everything was swirling in the bird's head as it began to make sense. Falco looked surprised by the thought. Wolf saving Fox at Nocto, Wolf always hanging out with him, being only nice to Fox and not the team. Falco gulped when he remembered that time when Wolf was ontop of Fox in the gym.

(Was that why Wolf was always so nice to Fox?...He...Likes him) Falco looked a bit guilty for accusing Wolf to be a spy. The blue bird put the doll back under the pillow and saw Wolf in a different way. He left the room with things bundling up in his head.

Wolf was at Great Fox kitchen eating a sandwich. Seems like food supply is mostly sandwiches, he scoffed then went back to thinking about Fox. He hasn't come back yet. Wolf's ears perked up when he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked over at the door with a smile. His expression sank when he saw the bird.

"Oh it's you" Wolf said as he took another aggressive bite to the sandwich. Falco just stared with a different look, it wasn't a glare or a suspicious look. Wolf can't help but ask.

"Whats with the look?" Wolf licked his lips to check if there was anything stuck on his lips. Falco shook his head then sighed.

"Ah nothin" He walked over to the fridge to get something too. Then another sound of the door entered Wolf's ears. Wolf smiled when he saw Fox at the door. Falco watched closely to see Wolf was happy to see Fox, and notice the tail wagging before Wolf did.

"Hey Wolf" Fox said as he walked over to the table. after Falco was in view Fox waved to him.

"Oh hey there Falco." He smiled. Wolf missed seeing Fox's face but he noticed that he felt TOO happy to see him and controlled himself.

"Where'd you go off to?" Wolf said as he changed from his smile to a frown. Fox looked at Wolf and sat down onto the chair.

" Me and Krystal went over to visit Sauria." Wolf wasn't familiar with the Planet name but nodded.

"We also had a bit of a picnic there, since it's such a nice place." Fox smiled as he fiddled with his fingers. Wolf glared, but tried his hardest to calm down. Falco was still watching Wolf for reactions and saw the jealousy in his eye. Wolf sighed and nodded again.

"Nice" He said with a forced grin. Fox smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah it's pretty nice, it brought back memories when I had to save the planet, and man it wasn't easy." Fox laughed while Wolf just tried to mantain his forced smile. Falco sighed and shook his head, he knew Wolf was suffering and he actually felt sorry for him. Suddenly they heard the speakers turn on to hear ROB64's voice.

"STAR FOX TO THE BRIDGE" The robotic voice said as everyone in the room stood up. Wolf shook his feelings away to be prepared for a mission. Emotions distract you, he thought. They all walked out of the door to head on to the bridge.

Once they all went to the bridge everyone was there. Including Krystal which made Wolf pout.

"I'VE RECEIVED COMMUNICATIONS FROM THE CORNERIAN CAPTAIN OF THE FORTUNA BASE" Wolf thought there were no Cornerian bases on that planet anymore, ever since Wolf and his team beat Fox. Which was one of their rare wins, but remembered that since Andross was dead There was no more Venom army. ROB brought up the hologram to reveal a female canary.

"Star Fox I presume? We need your assistance." Fox nodded then folded his arms.

"I'm listening."

"remnants of the Venom army has infiltrated our Fortuna base, trying to reclaim what they've lost. They have got their hands on every weapon in our base and are using it against us. Guns, Turrets, Missiles, and our aircrat disabler. I've ordered some of my men to deliver you a package of Ion canons, It sends out a strong radioactive wave that destroys energy flow,There are two of them. use it to destroy the battery of our base, you can only fire once with each canon. It takes two shots to destroy our battery so do becareful with it. You have to be fast, the anti aircraft device takes about 3 minutes to charge. use that time to destroy the battery! But I request you leave before your timer says 80 seconds. Our device has a range that is almost planetary, so leave before Its too late." Fox nodded and saluted.

"We'll do our best captain..." The canary smiled and put a hand on her chest.

"I'm Captain Clenay." She said, then marked an area on the Fortuna base map. Looked like the base was built in a crater.

"The Battery Is over here, Its exposed incase something like this happens, I've got the password to activate the shield so they are defenseless, but still have caution, they can still send hostile damage."

"Ok we'll try our best Captain, Fox out." Fox looked at everyone and nodded.

"I assume they'll charge the Anti aircraft device, once we arrive, lets use the time to Destroy that battery." Fox looked at Wolf and then the team.

"Me and Wolf will take the Ion canons. You guys watch our backs while we charge the canons." Everyone nodded then went off to the docking bay. Once Wolf and Fox attached the Canons onto their ships they left through light speed.

They arrived at Fortuna to notice a bit of a commotion at the base. The Cornerian back up was warding off the enemy but were easily shot down by Fortuna's Tri laser turrets.

"Ok team lets move out!" Fox used his turbo speed to enter the crater base as everyone followed. They were greeted by a barrage of lasers and missles. Fighter jets started to focus more on the Star Fox team.

"Fox! H-Help!" Slippy cried as two fighters locked onto to him. Fox growled and turned his ship to Slippy's. Just when he was gonna press the triggers to shoot the fighter jets, the fighters exploded into flames. He looked over to Wolf's ship and smiled. Slippy sighed in relief as he checked his shields to see it was damaged but barley.

"Thanks Wolf! you're a life saver!" Said Slippy with a nervous laugh.

"Good job Wolf." Said Fox through the com. Wolf smirked and headed towards the battery, which they assumed was the big glowing orb.

"Ok team split! Me and Wolf will stay here to charge our Ion canons." Everyone nodded then shot any fighters that try to stop Fox and Wolf. The two began to charge their canons as cyan light formed. The others were busy taking out the fighters. The air fight was intense. Slippy's shields were almost at it's limit. They noticed while they were fighting they had one minute left. Did the enemy expect them and charged the device early? Both Fox and Wolf were sweating. Their canons are still charging. Come on dammit Wolf growled, his gauge was slowly getting to the end while he snarled with impatience. Slippy's shields were almost gone, one more hit he was finished. The green toad looked at his radar to see two enemies following him. He screamed when he saw a laser pass his ship.

"GAH! someone help!" Falco cringed when he saw Slippy in danger, he accelerated towards him but was stopped by enemy fighters, he cursed, not able to save slippy. The fighters disappeared on the toad's radar, He sighed again and looked to see Krystal.

"Thanks alot Krystal!" said slippy with his heart racing.

"You're Welcome" She said through the com. Suddenly Krystal's wing was blown off. She gasped to see she was within the range of a turret. Her other wing was blown off by another blast. She struggled to regain her balance when she saw four enemy fighters fly towards her.

"That one is almost at it's limit! Focus your attacks on that one!" She heard a voice which she assumed was the enemy. She was in danger.

Wolf grinned with satisfaction when he saw his beam was ready, he aimed at the battery and fired, the energy ball exploded on the orb making it blink. Wolf chuckled when he saw a crack form on it.

"Yes! now your turn Fox!" Fox looked at the status of his teammates to see Krystal's shields were almost at the end of the gauge. He hesitated with a growl, He was thinking and didn't notice his canon was already charged.

"Fox! fire the canon!" Wolf yelled through the com. Wolf's eyes widened when he saw Fox's Arwing turn around.

"Fox! what the hell are you doing?" Wolf roared into the com. Fox flew towards Krystal and shot the fighters off her. She sighed with relief and smiled. Then a voice of ROB entered their ears.

"YOU HAVE 89 SECONDS LEFT YOU HAVE TO RETREAT" Fox looked down and cringed. Wolf was huffing with anger. They all had to abandon the mission. They all flew out of the crater to head back to the Great Fox.

Bridge doors opened with an angry yell.

"What the hell were you doing Fox! You had it! why didn't you fire?" Wolf yelled at the Fox who was looking down.

"Krystal was in danger." Fox said as he was still looking at the ground. Wolf growled and hit his fist on the wall.

"She could take care of her self! Now you just caused us to fail a mission!" Wolf didn't know which he was more angry about. Fox thinking too much about Krystal, or the failure of a mission.

"I never leave my teammates to die!" Fox finally picked his head up to yell back at Wolf. Everyone just watched the argument. Wolf was silent for the moment but growled at Fox.

"I don't know about Star Wolf! But in Star Fox WE don't leave anyone for dead!" Fox yelled. Wolf scratched his head and stared at Fox with fire in his eye.

"Atleast MY team can take care of them selves! and WE were three in a team!" It was Fox's turn to be silent, he growled and clenched his fists.

"If she can't take care of herself then I think you should take her off the team!" Wolf said as everyone looked at him, including Krystal who looked down with guilt. Fox looked over at her and darted his head back to Wolf.

"You're NOT the leader of Star Fox! I'am! You can't tell me what to do!" Wolf walked closer to look more intimidating.

"Shes a girl! what are you doing risking a girl's life on dangerous missions! It would save her life if you put her out of danger!" Fox looked down at the ground clenching his teeth.

"You don't understand!" He picked his head back up to glare at the angry lupine. Wolf scoffed and snarled.

"Yeah? and Why not?"

"Because no one ever loved you before!" There was silence in the air. Wolf's eye widened as his face calmed slowly turning into a frown. Fox knew that was a sensitive subject for him. It stopped Wolf, leaving him speechless. He growled, turning to the door and left the bridge. The team started to walked back to their rooms too but Falco stayed with the Fox who just stood there staring at the ground. The bird walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was pretty harsh..." Fox turned his head to him and scoffed.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated him." Falco was silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"Theres...something you need to know about Wolf.." Fox's ears perked up then turned his head back to Falco.

"What are you talking about?.." Falco hesitated a bit, thinking of how he should say it.

"Well...I found...something in his room.." Fox tilted his head in confusion. Falco paused a bit not sure if he really should tell him.

"It was a...Fox doll...I found it under his pillow..." Fox's eyes widened from what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but words didn't come out until a few seconds.

"W-why?.." Falco didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Do you know why he was always so nice to you?..." Fox shook his head, but something was in his head, but he didn't wanna think about it.

"I think Wolf...Likes you..." Fox clenched his eyes shut when he heard that. Its what he was trying to avoid in his head. Fox's heart was beating fast. He was in disbelief. Wolf wasn't like that, the Wolf he knew was tough and mean. He thought about that time when Wolf was ontop of him staring with that aroused eye, It made him feel-. Fox shook his head and shoved the thought away.

"That can't be...Wolf isn't like that...He.." Fox paused and winced. Falco sighed and patted his back.

Wolf was in his room resting his chin on the pillow. He sighed and brought out the Fox plushie and stared at it. He shouldn't have taken it so seriously. Now Fox was angry at him. Come to think of it, it was the first time Fox ever yelled at him. Wolf felt guilty as he stroked the face of the doll with a thumb. He stood up and decided to apologize. He put the Fox toy down and walked out of the door. He arrived to the bridge to see Fox and Falco. He looked at Falco then at Fox who looked surprised by Wolf's presence. Wolf walked over and cleared his voice. he felt nervous since he just got out of an arguement with Fox.

"Hey...pup.." Fox just looked at Wolf then backed up a bit.

"Yeah?.." Wolf noticed the serious look in Fox's eyes assuming he was still mad.

"I'm...Sorry about what I said before...Will you-" Fox interrupted.

"I...uh..sorry I just remembered I had something to do." Falco's eyes widened as he watched Fox leave the room. Wolf was confused and nodded..

"Ah...Ok..." Was Fox still mad at him?...He knows he shouldn't worry so much, things like this fade away easy. Falco just stared at the Wolf who just looked at the ground. Wolf walked towards the door to head back to his room.


	5. Bouquet of Stars

Forgiving you

Chapter 5

After learning an awkward truth. Fox wasn't sure what he was feeling. But ever since Falco told him about Wolf, something in him activated, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he shouldn't let it take over. He was strong, his father taught him to be. He wasn't sure how to approach this, or avoid it. He didn't want to hurt Wolf's feelings but at the same time he didn't want to be something he thought he wouldn't be.

Fox woke up with thoughts of Wolf floating in his head. Was it faint memories of a dream he had? He suddenly recalled a scene in his head of Wolf holding him in his arms. Fox growled and shook his head. Why was he thinking these things? He thought. Fox stood up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and looked into the mirror. He saw Wolf's image behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Fox's shoulder. Fox put a hand on his head, growling to the hallucination. He looked back at the mirror to see his face was red. He told himself to stop thinking about those thoughts. After awhile of calming down he stopped. He walked out of the bathroom and changed into his exercise gear. He picked up a few clean clothes and put it in a bag. He went to do his usual morning routine. Go work out in the Great Fox gym. He walked out of the door with the bag over his shoulder.

Wolf grunted and huffed as he pushed up the heavy barbell to finish off his 40 rep bench press. He huffed again to set the barbell back in it's resting place. He stood up and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Exercising was a good way to keep him from worrying, the adrenaline washed away his problems. He stood up over to the punching bag, greeting it with a hard swing of his fist. He smirked as he watched the sand bag swing around from the impact. He continued to strike it with a fighter's grin on his face.

Fox was walking through the halls but stopped. His ear twitched, hearing sounds of the punching bag assuming someone was in the gym. He walked towards the entrance and entered. His eyes widened when he saw Wolf. The quick reminder of Wolf having a crush on him, struck his head once more. His heart started to race till he heard it through his ears, he noticed that Wolf was the only one around. They will be alone. It frightened Fox, but he felt some sorta excitement built up inside him. He shook his head and growled. He shouldn't let this scare/arouse him, he was Fox McCloud. He went through more worse things. This can't be compared to the danger he's been through. He walked into the gym, and set his bag on the ground.

The sound of the bag got Wolf's attention, he turned his head to see Fox. He changed from his fighter's smile to a friendlier smile. He walked towards Fox who didn't say anything.

"Morning pup." He grinned. Wolf was still in his adrenaline mode, not noticing Fox was nervous.

"Hey you wanna spar? I think I'm in the mood to fight." said Wolf as Fox sat on the bench with the barbell. Fox gulped and scratched his arm. He recalled the time when Wolf pinned him to the ground, remembering the look he gave him. Fox turned red and quickly calmed himself from suspicion. He was afraid Wolf might do it again. and this time there won't be a Falco to stop it. He cleared his voice and kept his cool.

"Sorry but I'm going to work on my chest." Fox said as he grabbed onto the bar. Wolf tilted his head and scratched it.

"Really? Your chest looks fine to me." Wolf froze after his sentence and realized he said something really awkward. He felt like an Idiot.

Fox began to turn red when he heard what Wolf said. Was Wolf hitting on him. If he wasn't careful Wolf might do something to him. Fox walked over to another station as Wolf just stood there.

"Sorry.. I just..Don't feel like it" Fox picked up two dumbbells. Wolf scoffed and turned his head to Fox.

"Scared you'll lose again?" He chuckled arrogantly to hide the awkwardness he just made.

Fox quickly thought of that time again with Wolf mounting him. It took alot out of him to forget it, and was annoyed by the fact that Wolf had to remind him, he started to growl with frustration, he looked at Wolf with a glare and yelled.

"I'm NOT scared!" He shouted, seeing Wolf flinch with a surprised look. Fox began to huff, trying to gather air to calm himself. He walked towards the exit.

"I'm gonna get breakfast.." He soon disappeared into the halls.

Wolf looked down with guilt, trying to find the source of why Fox was so angry. Was Fox still mad at him about what he said yesterday? Wolf sighed and cringed. Wolf felt like apologizing again. All he wanted now was Fox to forgive him. He walked out of the gym and headed towards the kitchen.

Fox opened the door to the Great Fox kitchen to see Falco was at the fridge taking out a carton of milk. The bird turned around to see Fox.

"Hey there buddy whats up?" Fox didn't say anything but gave a long sigh. Falco frowned telling that his friend was troubled. The bird walked over to the table and set the carton on it, then sat in the chair.

"Sit down" Said the bird. Fox walked over and sat in the chair infront of Falco.

"You ran into Wolf in the gym right?" Fox picked his head up to look at Falco, and nodded. The blue bird sighed then poured the milk into the bowl of cereal.

"What happened?" Falco said as he picked up a spoon of cereal then putting it in his mouth.

"I yelled at him..." Fox clenched his fists, feeling guilty of what he did. The bird gulped on his food and blinked

"Why?.."

Fox looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know.." he trailed off leaving nothing but silence, Falco put the spoon in his mouth and chewed as he talked.

"Was it because...He likes you?" Fox shook his head not knowing what was the problem.

"Or was it because he was gay?" Fox froze and cringed to the word. That was obviously not the reason. He shook his head again.

"No!...I just..Don't know" Falco didn't say anything and continued to eat his cereal. It was silent for a bit till Falco swallowed his food.

"Do you..like him back?" The vulpine froze as his heart began to race, he could feel the heat and sweat burn his skin. Fox wasn't like that..Was he? No can't be. His father treated him well. Fox thought that the cause of being gay was the lack of love. Which Wolf had. Fox couldn't stand the thought of him being gay. He even can't stand saying the word in his head. He was the leader of Star Fox, he can't be like this. He kept his cool using the inspiration and confidence his father gave him. He decided to continue fighting this feeling. He's beaten bigger badder things. He can handle one feeling right? Falco's voice invaded his head noticing he just zoned out.

"Hey Fox? you alright man?" Fox nodded and cleared his voice to answer Falco's question.

"No I don't like him" Fox said calmly. He was beginning to feel the progress of him forgetting the feeling which brought a smile of satisfaction on his face.

Wolf arrived at the kitchen. He opened it and quickly got the attention of the two on the table but ignored the bird.

"Hey Fox.." said Wolf. Fox just gave a serious look which quickly made Wolf nervous. Wolf started to mindlessly fiddle with his fingers.

"You... still mad at me about yesterday?.."

Fox widened his eyes but didn't say anything. He felt kinda bad to make Wolf think that. But he didn't want to tell him why. He picked his head up to see Wolf looked pretty nervous and upset. He didn't like seeing Wolf like this. He froze a few seconds and growled when he noticed that he let some of the feelings in. He demolished the thought right away.

"Ya know...Krystal isn't all that bad.." said Wolf as Fox didn't say anything, and Falco just sighed, feeling sorry for him. Fox couldn't stand being around Wolf. Not because he hates him, it's because every time he's around, the feelings come back. Fox stood up and walked towards the door. He avoided eye contact from Wolf who looked confused and worried. When Fox opened the door he backed up to see Peppy has entered before him.

"Oh hey Fox! Happy birthday!" the Hare greeted, Fox tilted his head and looked at Falco then at Wolf who was confused as well.

"Huh?...But my birthday is tomorrow." Peppy scratched his head and nodded.

"Ohh...must be me forgetting things again..damn I hate old age." Peppy chuckled. Fox looked at Wolf who seemed surprised by the fact that Fox's birthday was tomorrow.

Wolf felt slight panic run through him. Fox's birthday was tomorrow? He cursed himself for not knowing, now he'll have less time in finding a present for him. He thought in his head, what should he give Fox? He barley knew what Fox would like and he was afraid he might give him something he didn't like. Something clicked in his head finally giving him an Idea. He should call Panther. The cat gave him his phone number, he might know. Wolf looked at Fox seeing that he didn't wanna give eye contact.

Fox saw Wolf's expression light up assuming that he was thinking about giving him a present. Fox shuddered to the thought of Wolf seducing him for his birthday, it frightened him, but he knew that a part of him would enjoy it..He pushed the thought aside and noticed Wolf walk out of the room. He wondered what happened. Why didn't Wolf say his leave? Did he hurt Wolf and made him angry? Fox felt worried but tried to fight the feeling.

Wolf went to his room to get his com, he looked around and found it. He picked it up and smiled while pressing in the numbers of his former teammate. He waited while the com ringed. Soon he heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Panther?"

"Wolf? How are you?" Wolf sighed in relief as he began to think up how to say this.

"I kinda need help with something.." Wolf can hear the surprised grunt Panther made, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Sure what do you wish to have help with?" Wolf cleared his voice and spoke.

"Well...You know that girl I talked to you about?..It's her birthday tomorrow and...well I need to buy a present..." Panther was silent for a bit then spoke.

"The Hero's festival is tomorrow." Wolf blinked not knowing what Panther was talking about.

"Huh?.." He was confused, what does that have to do with anything?

"McCloud's birthday. They announced it on the news. It's to celebrate for Fox's heroics." Wolf froze and felt nervous. Why didn't he know that? thats what he gets for not watching the news very much. He started to sweat thinking of how suspicious it sounded when he told him she was in star fox.

"I see...well I guess her birthday is on the same day..." Wolf heard Panther sigh in relief as if he got passed a problem.

"It's not Krystal" Wolf heard faintly in the background.

"Ok what do you need help with?" Wolf cleared his voice and spoke.

"A present...got any hints on what I should get?" Panther made a long pondering sound which sounded like a purr. Then he spoke.

"Does she collect anything? Females are fond of collecting Items they have high interest with such as jewelry, or anything that moves a woman's heart." Wolf was thinking then finally remembered. Fox collects those dolls.. He said he was missing the Wolf doll. Him.

"I got it...Thanks Panther I owe you." Panther chuckled through the com.

"It's a pleasure." Wolf smiled feeling good about the help.

"I'll be going now. Take care Panther." He closed the com and picked up a jacket to go out. He arrived at the store he went before but it was closed. Wolf growled and cursed. Looks like he'll have to go tomorrow. He went back to his car to drive back to the Great Fox.

Fox didn't feel good he kept worrying about Wolf even though he kept trying to ignore the feeling. He went back to his room to take a nap. He collapsed on his bed still worrying for Wolf. He hurt him.. He hoped Wolf wasn't angry at him. He grabbed his pillow and started to hug it tightly. The crew told him Wolf went out. Fox cringed and started to feel guilty. Wolf wanted to avoid him... He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning Fox opened his eyes to see the ceiling reflecting sunlight onto his face. He stood up and yawned. He was used to the morning rountine so he picked up some clothes and went out to the gym. He entered the gym to see Wolf doing Bench presses again. Fox watched Wolf's strong heaving chest as the lupine payed attention to his reps. Fox blushed realizing he was staring. He walked in and set the bag down. Wolf stopped doing his exercise and looked at Fox with a serious look, kinda like when they were enemies.

"Hey there Wolf." Said Fox with a slightly nervous tone. He didn't know why he felt nervous. Maybe because he hurt his feelings yesterday. Wolf sat up from the bench and stood up, walking towards Fox.

"Lets spar" Wolf said with a slightly aggressive voice. Fox couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Wolf looked angry and maybe he wanted to punch the life out of him for yesterday. Wolf was big and strong. He couldn't fight him properly without trying. Fox gulped as he stared at Wolf's body through the muscle shirt he wore. He shook his head and tried to gather his senses back.

"S...sure" Wolf didn't reply, he just walked over to the arena. Fox sighed and walked towards the arena too. Once Fox got into arena Wolf didn't give him a chance to get ready. He charged and swung a fist into Fox's stomach. Fox let out a gasp as he hit the ground. Wolf waited for Fox to stand up, giving him an evil glare. Fox got into a fighting pose but started to shiver. He admitted he was scared. Wolf charged again as he thrust his fist at Fox. He was ready this time blocking the strike with an arm. Wolf backed it up with another punch which hit Fox in the face. It pushed him to the ground. The punch distorted his vision making everything a blur. Fox suddenly felt weak. He was huffing for air. Wolf was too strong. He looked up to see Wolf walk to him, he began to hear that low gruff voice.

"I should have done this a long time ago..." Wolf said with a smirk. he knelt down as Fox closed his eyes. He didn't want to watch. Wolf was going to kill him. He should have been more nicer. He regretted what he did. Suddenly Fox felt something soft and wet on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Wolf giving him a kiss. He could feel his tongue running over his. It felt good. Fox was enjoying it. But then he quickly reminded himself he shouldn't let this feeling win! He let out a muffled grunt and broke out of the kiss.

"Wolf..what are you doing?" Fox was shocked to see Wolf's face look more innocent then before.

"Hey there pup" Wolf said with a smile. Fox felt something grow in his pants. feeling aroused by Wolf's body touching his. Wolf began to kiss the vulpine's neck, leaving Fox holding in a moan.

"Wolf...stop..D-don-" Fox paused as he huffed. Wolf stopped when Fox closed his eyes. Fox let out a yelp when he felt something press onto the sensitive part on his lower waist. He opened his eyes to see Wolf's hand stroking him. Fox let out a whimper, struggling to break free.

"Wolf stop it right now!" Part of him wanted it to stop but the other part wanted him to keep going. Wolf tilted his head and gave a chuckle.

"But you seem happy I can tell with how big this thing is getting." Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued to whimper but was interrupted with a kiss from Wolf. Fox was kissing back this time. But stopped to see that this was wrong.

"Wolf stop it...I'm serious..." Wolf kept kissing him and stopped to nuzzle his neck.

" I can tell you love it pup" Wolf began to slide his hand into Fox's pants. Wolf trapped him in a kiss as Fox began to sink into darkness.

Fox shot up from his bed with a yell, sweating wildly. A nightmare or a dream? He shook his head and growled. Why is he thinking these things? Its wrong. Wolf is a male and He was a male too. It's obviously wrong. He huffed with stress then began to calm himself. He looked outside to see sun rise. He guessed he slept too long. He got up and shuddered thinking he shouldn't go to the gym today. He walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen.

Wolf was at the store finally. He woke up extra early so he could buy the present. He picked up the Wolf doll and looked at it, chuckling at how strange it was for him to hold himself. He walked over to the counter and set the doll on it. The same raccoon chuckled again.

"For your girlfriend again?" Wolf nodded and took the doll after he paid. He smiled from the thought of Fox smiling at him again when he sees this. But he felt like he needed something else. He never had a present before but he remembered that people put the item in a box and wrap it with some kinda paper, and by luck there was a material shop near there. He had to be quick not wanting to miss out on Fox's ceremony.

Fox entered the kitchen hearing the sound of sizzling eggs and bacon. He darted his head to the stove to see Krystal cooking breakfast. She turned and smiled.

"Good morning Fox" Fox yawned and nodded.

"Morning Krystal." He walked over to the cupboard grabbing for a box of cereal but a slim blue hand stopped him.

"Your breakfast is here" she giggled, pointing at the pan. Fox looked at the eggs and bacon. He just realized no one ever cooked him breakfast before. It was good to have someone cook him something once in awhile. Krystal gestured him to the table, he walked over and sat on one of the chairs.

"Thanks Krystal. I appreciate it" He smiled and noticed that it's the first smile he ever made in a while. Krystal smiled back and picked up the eggs and bacon with a spatula and put it on a plate.

"It's for the birthday boy hehe" she gave Fox a kiss on the cheek. Fox felt a bit surprised but happy. He forgotten what he was worried about. He picked up the fork to eat. While he was chewing he noticed a small box was set beside him. He looked up to see Krystal who just kept that smile on. He looked at the box again then looked at Krystal.

"Well open it silly!" Krystal giggled playfully as she nudged Fox on the arm. Fox picked it up and slowly pulled the ribbon on the top then picked the lid up to see a blue metal pendent attached to a thick rough string Fox didn't know what to say about it he just felt a bit surprised.

"Like it? It's made from a Metal only found in Cerania" Fox's jaw dropped slightly. he picked it out of the box and looked at it through the sun.

"It's very beautiful...Where'd you get it? Krystal put her hands behind her back and looked happy that Fox was impressed by the trinket.

"It was my father's he was the king of Cerania before Andross destroyed our planet." Fox nodded and looked at the pendent. He picked it by the string and put his head through the loop, looking at Krystal.

"So How does it look?" He smiled. Krystal giggled and put a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"It makes you look handsome." Fox laughed doing a formal pose.

"Well does it make me look kingly?" Krystal laughed too and bowed.

"Certainly, your majesty" Fox grinned and continued to eat. Fox seemed more happy with Krystal around. Maybe he could get through this feeling that is barley showing right now. The door slid open to let the old hare in.

"Oh Fox happy birthday! You'll need to get ready for the festival and your speech. Fox forgot about the festival. He still thought it was a hassle to have a birthday this big.

"Oh..ok I'll make sure to think about it." Fox went back to his room to write his speech.

Wolf finally got all the supplies. He struggled and growled when he clumsily cut his finger by the scissor, He taped the edges and made sure he got the right length of paper for the box he bought. He knew he'd suck with wrapping presents seeing how messy the present looks. But he didn't worry he thought Fox wouldn't mind how bad the wrapping is.

Fox was at his desk trying to prepare for the festival with his speech, took him awhile to write most of the stuff down. He included the honor and the risks he had to take to please that honor. He also added the loyalty and the help of his teammates. Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Peppy, and... Fox winced at the name when he had to remember it. He felt like a jerk when he heard himself say he wanted to forget about Wolf. Fox stopped writing and just sat there feeling a bit guilty while his other self tried to lift up his spirit. He continued to write when he felt like he got the relaxation.

Fox finished his speech just in time and wiped the sweat on his head with relief. He stood up and headed off to the docking bay. The mayor of Corneria city requested that they enter with their Arwings. The team is waiting down there now. When he arrived, the team was already lined up by their Arwings. He looked at each and one of them but noticed Wolf wasn't here. What happened to Wolf? Was he still angry at him for being such a jerk in the gym? Fox worried but stood his ground since it wasn't time to worry. It was his birthday..It's a happy day. Falco looked at Fox and spoke.

"Where's Wolf?" Fox looked back with a frown and shook his head.

The doors slid open as the lupine looked around. Bridge seemed to be empty. He remembered that before he left Peppy told him that everyone was suppose to make an entrance with their ships. He ran to the docking bay hoping he wasn't late. He quickly put the present on the bed and continued to run to the docking bay.

Peppy just remembered something and fixed his glasses to look at Fox.

"Oh I remembered he said he was gonna go out to buy something."

Fox looked down changing his thought. Probably Wolf bought him something? He didn't smile to the thought but had faint pleasure run through him. HE had the upper hand with emotions this time.

"I see." Fox walked over to his Arwing, Falco sighed and scratched his head.

"Shouldn't we wait for Wolf?" said Falco crossing his arms. Fox just stopped and sighed. If Wolf shows up Fox would have to deal with the feelings again. Why can't he escape it? Fox heard the door open as everyone turned their heads to look. It was Wolf. Fox flinched when he saw The lupine huffing at the door.

Wolf was catching his breath, complaining in his head about the Great Fox being so damn big. Wolf walked over and looked at everyone then at Fox who was speechless.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do something." He smiled sheepishly. Wolf looked at Fox who looked away. Wolf felt stupid for being late. But it was worth it since he got Fox's present in time.

Fox cleared his voice and spoke.

"Welcome back Wolf...Now lets take off, were gonna be late." Fox didn't look too happy when he said that. Which made Wolf feel like he disappointed Fox. They all hopped into their ships and flew off to the landing pad prepared for them in Corneria Park. They've attatched those colored smoke devices on their engines to leave a colorful trail as they pass by. Guess it was to fancy up their entrance. When they arrived they all turned on their smoke hearing cheers from below. They did barrel rolls and U turns to impress the audience. Then after the show they all landed. Fox was greeted by the Mayor of Corneria city.

"Well done sir Fox! That was quite the show" The old blood hound said while he shook Fox's hand. Fox scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"That was no problem" Fox looked behind the mayor to see out door tables set and fancy stuff decorated around. It kinda looked like one of those out door weddings. The mayor gestured towards the isle. He walked across it along with his team. They were attacked by a swarm of photographers sending a barrage of flashes towards the team. Fox didn't get a break to focus his vision which made his eyes hurt. After going through the blinding lights they saw a huge cake which looked like it could serve everyone. Fox was impressed by the display. Suddenly a group of girls surrounded him. He jumped from surprise as they all stuck out their note books in front of his face. All of them started to talk which sounded like a group of reporters then a fan club.

"Forget about these girls! take me instead!" A rather over weight girl said. Which made Fox shiver.

"Oh my god! I love you Fox!" One of the girls screamed, Fox took a step back when one of them tried to enter his personal space.

"Mr McCloud! I'm such a big fan! Can I have an autograph?" The next girl pushed her and inched her face a bit closer which made Fox uncomfortable.

"Fox! are you single?" Fox looked very uncomfortable with the question, he looked at Krystal and Wolf who glared. The Vixen didn't look very pleased and Wolf just glared at one of the girls as he crossed his arms. He was about to reply but security came and pushed them all back behind the line. He sighed in relief, it was tough being famous.

They all enjoyed them selves with fancy food and beverages. Wolf busied himself with wine while everyone chatted with someone. Wolf looked at Fox who was dancing with Krystal. He looked happy.. He looked down and stared at his drink, letting the depressing aura make him sober. Wolf saw the reflection in his glass and noticed that someone sat beside him. It was Falco.

"Hey fur face whats up?" Falco said as he crossed his arms.

Wolf just mumbled something as he was starting to feel drunk again. He took another sip from his cup and continued to look down. Falco scratched his head. He could tell that Wolf was heart broken from the sight of Krystal and Fox together, he felt weird but wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey...you alright?" Falco actually sounded concerned which was embarrassing to him. Wolf looked at the bird and tilted his head with a lazy wobble.

"What?.." Falco scoffed and spoke.

"You heard me...you doing ok?" Wolf felt a bit surprised but felt depressed from the overdose of alcohol. He decided to let a bit out. He felt like he needed help with this.

"Not really.." He said as he stared into his reflection in the red wine.

"Mind if I know?" Wolf turned his head lazily again and looked back. He didn't know what to say. He was still a bit drunk so it was hard to think. He didn't wanna give himself away so he just said something easy.

"What do you do when someone's angry at you?" Wolf heard himself slurring a bit, but waited for a reply. Falco looked surprised that Wolf was actually NOT insulting him this time but he went along with it, he turned his head looking at Fox who was sitting on a chair far away from them, talking to Krystal. Falco didn't know how to reply but tried his best to cheer Wolf up.

"Well..What makes you think they're angry at you?" Wolf was silent as he tilted his drink back and fourth to let the liquid stir.

"..Fo-...I mean...Th-They just act like it..." Wolf's heart was racing when he almost said Fox's name. Falco didn't look surprised but he made a little smile. Falco wasn't very good with this love stuff since he never had someone himself. He enjoyed the freedom of being single.

"They must be in a bad mood then. If they are pretty mad at you then I think you should...Give them presents or something. Dunno presents would make me happy If I were in their position, Instant forgiveness ya know?." Wolf smiled to the thought. Fox might love the present he bought. Wolf noticed that Falco just made him smile. The bird usually makes him frown with annoyance. It's good to have someone to talk to. He didn't feel pressured, unlike with Panther he didn't have a past with Falco. Except for dog fights but past as in the bird doesn't know about him. Falco smiled as Wolf smiled back.

"Have you bought her a present?" Wolf was silent when he heard the word "her"

"I...umm y-yeah I did." Falco snickered a bit and let out a few laughs.

"Wh..what you laughing at Bird?" Falco held his smile and shook his head.

"Ahaha nothing"

Fox took a sip of his wine and noticed that Falco was talking with Wolf. Wolf looked happy, so did Falco. They usually don't smile like that with each other. Fox began to feel some kinda irritation build up inside him. His heart began to ache and he didn't know why.

"Whats wrong Fox?" Fox had a delayed reaction, he turned his head to the voice.

"I-I'm fine.." Krystal was suspicious now, she followed the direction where Fox was looking before, to see Wolf. She winced and felt a bit jealous.

Fox just tried to stay calm as usual. He couldn't keep this up, his heart had durability and it was almost at it's limit.

"I'm...gonna get another piece of cake." Said Fox with a serious tone. Krystal just sighed and spoke with concern.

"Oh..Ok." Fox walked over to the foods table, ignoring the greetings from people he passed by. Wolf couldn't like Falco in that way can he? Probably not, because Falco isn't his type, He was his type, Falco better stay away from his Wolf or he-. Fox paused and groaned, his Wolf? He couldn't believe what he just thought right now. He was doing it again. He took a piece of cake and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Falco.

"Hey buddy! whats up?" Fox gave a glare and noticed that he was feeling that anger again. He calmed himself and spoke.

"Nothing much...So...what are you doing...with Wolf?" Falco blinked and chuckled.

"Don't worry I didn't tell him about you knowing" Fox nodded with a forced smile then picked at his cake.

"We talked a bit and ya know Wolf isn't such a bad guy." Fox felt that feeling again... Was it jealousy? Why was Fox getting all jealous for Wolf? Falco irritated him. He was feeling angry again and he didn't notice that he was glaring at Falco. The bird was surprised by the look Fox gave him.

"Fox?...you alright?" Fox calmed and cleared his voice.

"I'm alright" The vulpine walked back to his seat with Krystal. Falco blinked with confusion and sat back with Wolf. As he sat back Wolf looked at him. Falco scratched his head and looked back at Wolf.

"Sheesh Fox sure is moody" Wolf tilted his head and froze, he gulped. Did Falco know that he liked Fox? No that can't be..

"I talked to him at the food table and he was angry at something." Wolf thought Fox would only direct his anger on him. So maybe that must be it. Fox was angry at something else. Wolf was at ease now. He didn't have to worry about Fox being mad at him. He gave a sigh of relief. Once again Falco made him feel better.

"Thanks" Said Wolf as Falco gave a confused look.

"Whaa?" Falco didn't know what to say.

"Just take the damn thanks parrot" Wolf said with a grin. Falco glared a bit then laughed.

After the ceremony it was already getting dark. They all went back to the Great Fox to sleep in their rooms because they seem more fond with it then their actual homes. Fox couldn't sleep. He rolled around to get comfortable but he couldn't seem to get the feel. Maybe because he was thinking too much. He stood up and went to the kitchen. When he arrived he opened the fridge and took out the milk and sipped out of the carton while no one was looking. Suddenly he heard foot steps from behind. He quickly spun around and took a defensive stance. The figure jumped back and held up his hands.

"Whoa pup it's me!" He sighed and scratched his head. He felt very cautious from the mood he was in. He looked up seeing Wolf surprised. Fox put the milk back in the fridge.

"Sorry" said Fox as Wolf let out a chuckle.

"Thats alright." Wolf cleared his voice and let the silence float around a bit till he took out a box from behind him.

"I..didn't get to give you this...So...Here." Wolf handed the box to him with a smile. Fox's face didn't budge when he took it in his hands.

He looked at the box seeing that it was poorly wrapped. He tore off the first wrinkle of paper he saw and continued to tear it all off. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened a bit. He pulled out a Wolf plushie. The one he was missing. There was long silence in the air.

Wolf's smile slowly faded when Fox just stared at it with no expression.

"You...don't like it?" Wolf looked down as he scratched his head. Fox didn't reply he just continued to stare at it. Suddenly Fox started to walk away. Wolf didn't know what happened. He just stood there with a frown.

Fox was at his room again. He sat on his bed and looked at the doll. He remembered why he didn't buy the Wolf plushie in the first place. He had these feelings back then. He thought everyone would be suspicious if he got it. He frowned feeling bad for leaving Wolf like that, he was sweet enough to give him a present and he was suppose to be the last person to give him one. He winced and pulled the doll close and rubbed it against his cheek.

"Wolf.." Suddenly He heard his room door open, the sudden sound startled him, making him throw the doll across the room. Wolf was at the door. just standing there speechless. Fox regretted what he did but didn't say anything. He saw that Wolf's ears were folded, with a frown, after a few seconds Wolf left.

Fox held his head and growled. He felt so stupid. He hurt Wolf again.. Fox stood up and walked over to the door. He wanted to apologize. He was hesitant at first but stepped out the door. He was at the door of Wolf's room. He was about to knock but paused to hear faint whimpers behind the door. It hurt Fox's heart to hear Wolf in alot of pain. He decided to go back to his room to avoid another encounter. He felt like a jerk.

Wolf hugged his pillow and whimpered. He wondered what he did wrong, people were suppose to be happy when someone gives them presents. But that wasn't it, Fox didn't hate the present..He hated Wolf. Wolf tried his hardest not to cry. He was a tough guy he wasn't suppose to cry but it was hard since Wolf didn't experience love before. What was the reason why Fox hated him? He had to know. Maybe he should make up for his bad present.

The next morning, The first thing that entered Wolf's head was Fox. He left his room and went to the gym remembering Fox always uses it every morning. He opened the door with a surprise. Fox wasn't there. He left and decided to check the kitchen maybe Fox was done and went to go eat. He opened the door to the kitchen and frowned. Fox wasn't here either it made Wolf worry. He turned back and went to his room Wolf hoped that he would be there. He checked, and he wasn't there. Where'd he go? Wolf bit his lip and walked around to look for Fox. After a while of searching he went to the kitchen again. He saw Falco.

"Hey Falco...Have you seen Fox around? " Falco sighed and looked back at Wolf.

"Well..." Then Falco paused. Wolf could tell that Falco knew something. Out of desperation Wolf walked over and spoke with a worried tone.

"Please...can you tell me where Fox is?..." Falco looked like he was suppose to keep it a secret but he told Wolf.

"He's at his house..." Falco sighed and looked at Wolf who looked relieved.

"Thanks Falco.." Falco smiled and nodded. Wolf exited the ship and went off to Fox's house. When he arrived he gulped. Fox might want to stay away from him.. But he wanted to see him... Wolf walked over to the door and knocked. He waited as his heart started to pound against his chest. He heard someone walk to the door. It opened slowly. Wolf gulped when He saw Fox stare at him wide eyed.

"H-hey Fox?..." Wolf couldn't stop his shaky voice. He couldn't help but feel afraid. Fox didn't reply so Wolf spoke again.

"I know my present wasn't much...so...How would you like to.. go out for dinner?...I know this fancy place that has pretty nice food." Wolf didn't know what else to say. But he remembered eating at this place called Carpe' diem, food could please someone right?. He didn't want Fox to think he was asking him out so he added.

"Ya know...For your birthday?" Wolf thought it was late but it would count as a present.

"It's on me.." Wolf gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. Fox wanted to, but his other self was stubborn.. He shouldn't give in to this feeling...

"I'm...Not hungry.." Fox looked pained when he had to deny. Wolf's nervous smile wilted into a frown.

" ok I understand.." Wolf walked back to his car as Fox just stood there watching his teammate drive off.

Wolf was at home. Felt like a long time since he's been here. He didn't have to worry about bills because he bought it. He sat on the couch resting his elbows on his knees. He planted his face into his hands and groaned. He couldn't believe what he said. He messed up. He looked up and remembered about Panther. Maybe Panther can help? He pressed the numbers in and waited till the ringing stopped.

"Wolf?" Panther expected him, assuming he saw his number on the com screen.

"Hey Panther..."

"Something the matter?" Wolf sighed and cleared his voice.

"She's...angry at me...how do I make her happy?.." Wolf pinched the bridge between his eyes out of stress. Panther was thinking with his usual deep hum.

"Presenting the woman's favourite flower makes her happy." Wolf looked up and remembered about Fox liking those Star flowers. He stood up and smiled. He couldn't give up yet.

"Thanks Panther I owe you." Panther chuckled.

"My pleasure" Wolf stood up and walked out the door.

He was at the flower hut he went before. He was looking at all the stars to see if there are any scratches or bruises. He wanted a perfect one. He smiled when he spot a perfect bouquet.

(This is perfect! Fox would love these) He thought with satisfaction. He picked it up and bought it.

Fox was at his couch feeling guilty. He couldn't handle it anymore..He didn't like hurting Wolf. Maybe he should give in to his feelings? It's been long enough and acting like this didn't make anything better. He planted his face into his palms and sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He looked up and walked over. He opened it till the figure appeared. It was Krystal.

"Hello Fox..May I come in?" Fox nodded and let the vixen in. He closed the door and went back to sitting on the sofa as the vixen sat beside him, putting a gentle hand on his back.

"Fox whats the matter? You seemed troubled..." He looked at Krystal then looked back down at the floor.

"What do you do..when you don't want to feel something...But you want it at the same time?" Krystal knew what he was saying and rubbed his back.

"You just need some confidence...thats all."She didn't want to encourage it so Krystal tensed the rub, turning it into a massage. Fox murred to the massage as he closed his eyes. He was relaxed till Krystal put her head on his shoulder. She put a hand on his chest. Stroking it affectionately.

"Krystal?.." Fox turned his head but was halted by a kiss. He didn't know what was going on. But he let himself sink in. He thought that if he let this go on, the feelings for Wolf would stop. He kissed back and held her close. Krystal began to unbutton Fox's shirt. She pushed him down slowly onto the sofa. Fox saw that this was gonna go far but he let it.

Wolf arrived with a smile on his face. He parked by Fox's house and looked at the mirror to see if he looked ok, he picked up the flowers then he was ready. He went out and walked towards the door feeling sweat slide down his forehead. He hesitated at first then knocked on the door.

Fox woke up and focused his eyes. He gave a groan and looked down to see Krystal sleeping on his chest. He barley remembered what happened. Did he want this?...He felt like he did something wrong, he put a hand on his face and growled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who could it be at a time like this? He stood up and noticed he was naked. He slipped on a pair of boxers and walked over to open the door.

"What is i-?" Fox widened his eyes to see Wolf standing on his porch, he looked rather happy.

"Hey Fox I-.." Wolf paused and noticed someone was on the sofa. His ears began to fold, and his smile slowly faded. Krystal was there and by what Wolf saw he could tell that they...

Fox panicked when he saw Wolf's eyes looking at Krystal sleeping. He winced when he could see Wolf's lips tremble. He looked down at Wolf's right hand and saw a bouquet of flowers. His heart ached when he noticed that they were his favourites. Wolf bought it just to give it to him. He just wanted Fox to notice him again. It pained him to see how much Wolf looked hurt.

Wolf turned around and walked over to his car. Fox extended a hand and opened his mouth. But no words came. He watched the lupine drive off in his car. Fox felt so much guilt that he wanted to hurt himself. His eyes started to water, letting a few tears out. He closed the door and sat on a chair away from Krystal. He rested an elbow on his leg and covered his eyes with a hand. He let out a few whimpers. Krystal opened her eyes noticing the pained whimpers. She looked up to see Fox sitting on a chair ducking his head till she couldn't see his eyes.

"Fox?..Are you alright?" Fox shook his head and slammed a fist on the arm rest.

"Leave.." Krystal was startled and felt hurt by that single word. She was confused and had to ask why.

"Something the matter Fo-"

"JUST! leave..I want to be alone." Krystal looked to the side as her eyes started to well up.

"I...understand." She didn't really but wanted to give Fox his space.

After she changed she left the house. Fox was alone after hearing the door close. Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to do that? Now he hurt someone he loved. Fox picked his head up with eyes wide. He relaxed himself and bowed his head again. He really did love Wolf.. He just couldn't admit it. He was afraid to love him. He was afraid everyone would be ashamed. Wolf must be hurting right now and it was all his fault. He stood up and decided to go over and apologize.

Wolf entered his house and shut the door behind him pressing his back against it as he slowly slid himself to the floor. He let out a few whimpers resting his head on an arm. Fox loves Krystal...He doesn't love him. After letting out a couple minutes of tears he growled, he clenched his teeth and stood up. He shouldn't be acting like this.. He was Wolf O'Donnell. All that training his father gave him wasn't for nothing! He wasn't made for love, he was made for the battlefield. He was so stupid to think he could make Fox fall for him. He threw the bouquet of flowers to the ground and stomped on it. He walked over to a near by shelf and knocked it down. He watched with rage as glass items fell to the ground along with books making a messy pile, picture frames and glass shattered from the force. He turned towards the wall dented it with a punch making a roar. He picked up a chair and threw it against a hanged up photo of him and the Star Fox team, causing it to break. He ended his fury by driving his fist into the glass coffee table in his living room. He huffed, ignoring the blood sliding down his arm. He stared at the glass that turned red from his boiling blood. He didn't just feel pain on his fist, he felt pain in his heart. He just sat there not caring about anything. There was a knock on the door which got Wolf's attention. He stood up and walked over. He opened the door and saw Fox, he let out a bit surprise that barley budged his angry expression.

"What do you want?" Said Wolf with an irritated tone. Fox could tell that Wolf was angry.

"Hey Wolf...I just wanted to-" Something on the ground caught Fox's eye. It was the bouquet Wolf had earlier, now it was crushed. Wolf followed Fox's eyes to see he was looking at the flowers. He growled to himself and scooped it off the ground. He threw it on the sofa and picked up the bookshelf he just knocked over.

"Wolf..." Fox saw the damage Wolf did. It was all his fault. Fox's eyes widened when he spot a large cut on Wolf's arm.

"You're hurt..." Wolf shook his head and continued to clean up his mess.

"I'm fine" Fox walked over to the cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a bandage roll and a bottle of anti bacterial alcohol. He walked over to Wolf and kneeled beside him. Wolf turned his head and growled.

"I said I'm fine." Fox didn't listen and took his hand in his. Wolf snarled and shoved Fox away. Wolf was huffing in stress now. He looked away, not saying anything. Fox didn't say anything either, he took Wolf's arm and dabbed it with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol. Wolf let Fox do whatever. He didn't care anymore. Fox wrapped the bandage around Wolf's arm all the way to his hand and he was finished. The air was still silent. Fox saw that Wolf didn't look happy. He gave a guilty frown, wanting to make up for this mess.

"Do you...still wanna go to that dinner?" Wolf couldn't believe what Fox said making his eyes widen a bit, It took him awhile to feel his heart start work with passion again, he was a bit surprised that Fox would ask was he trying to trick him? He knew Fox wouldn't do that, he knew Fox very well, after seeing the positives he gained back the small glow. Fox began to feel relieved when he saw Wolf's mouth slowly slide up into a smile.

"You...You mean it?" said Wolf wanting to make sure. Wolf felt excitement rush up when he saw Fox nodding his head with a smile.

"Of course!" Wolf froze and cleared his voice.

"I mean..sure" Wolf didn't wanna look like an idiot after what happened. Fox gave a small laugh.

"Ok then. tomorrow at 7:00? Wolf nodded with a smile. The feelings for Fox has returned. He should give this one last try. Fox stood up and walked towards the door. He gave a wave then left. Wolf felt happy again. Even though Fox slept with Krystal he was glad that Fox wasn't angry at him anymore. He walked up stairs to sleep.

The next day Wolf got ready for that dinner He rented a tux, cleaned his fur, and made sure he smelled nice, wearing some cologne Panther suggested he'd use. He waited outside Carpe' diem wearing his suit, he fixed his bow tie and looked at his watch, he saw that it was 6:54. He was kinda early but he didn't mind. He thought it was worth it. He noticed a presence approach him. He looked to see Fox in a suit. Wolf blushed as he felt the heat rising, he thought that he looked very handsome. The suit he was wearing made it hot enough already. Wolf cleared his voice gesturing towards the door. When they both entered. They looked around and found a two seated table. When they approached it Wolf thought he should do something cool. Like when the gentlemen always takes the chair out for the lady. He pulled out a seat and gestured towards the chair.

"Wolf what are you doing?" He looked over to Fox who was already sitting on a chair opposite side of the table. Wolf blushed and sat down. He felt so stupid.

Fox gave a chuckle. He thought it was pretty funny but cute at the same time. He felt a tiny bit surprised when he thought about him as cute but that didn't matter. They looked at their menus deciding what to order, all the sea foods look delicious, Wolf and Fox decided to order a lobster along with fresh Sauria berry wine. Wolf could hear the waiter's voice from behind him.

"Can I take your order sir?" Wolf nodded and thought that the voice sounded very familiar and very annoying.

"Yes can I have two lobsters and a bottle of Sauria berry wine?" He turned his head and jumped a bit from surprise. The waiter jumped in surprise too recognizing Wolf.

"L-Leon?" Fox was surprised as well staring at the lizard who just kept looking back and forth with Fox and Wolf.

"Boss?... What are you doing with Fox?" Wolf started to sweat, he didn't expect Leon to have a job here.

"I...uhh...Just get our damn food!" Leon jumped and saluted.

"Y-yes boss!" He dashed off to get the food. Wolf sighed and looked at Fox who just gave a weird look. Wolf was embarrassed now. It was awkward. He couldn't stop the silence. They just sat there for a while till the waiter came back.

"Here you go...gentleMEN" Wolf frowned at the tone and glared at Leon who dodged it with a quick turn of his head.

"I-I'll talk to you later boss!" He set the food down and quickly dashed away from the two. Fox raised his brows and poked a fork through the lobster. Wolf did so as well.

Time passed by. They seemed to be having a good time, awkwardness faded. Fox felt happier, happier then with Krystal. To be honest Fox just thought of her as a sister. Wolf was enjoying himself as well. He felt like he could just hug Fox close and just have a nice moment. Leon just watched from a far and began to feel suspicious. After they ate they left the restaurant.

"I had a good time Wolf." Wolf nodded and blushed.

"Yeah." Wolf was too flustered to say anything after thinking about the encounter with Leon. They had an awkward silence for a moment till Fox spoke.

"Ok I'll see you later." Since the restaurant was close to his house he walked. He heard footsteps from behind and turned around to see Wolf following him.

"Hm?..Thought your house was the other way?"

Wolf blushed not knowing what happened. He knew his house was the other way but his body automatically followed Fox. He rubbed the back of his head and turned the other way.

"O-oh yeah Sorry I'll be going then."

"Wait..." Wolf turned around to see Fox extend a hand. Wolf could see Fox blushing and wondered what was in that head of his.

"You...you can sleep over...If you want." Wolf's jaw dropped a bit, turning red. He never expected Fox to say that. Was Fox planning something? Wolf felt nervous but excited.

"Ok lets go" Fox gestured his head towards him, showing those perfect teeth of his with a handsome smile. Wolf followed as he stared at that fluffy tail.

They were at his house. Wolf looked at the sofa and is in relief that Krystal wasn't here.

"Want the bed again?" Wolf turned his head to Fox and looked at the sofa. He didn't wanna lay on it since that time when he saw Krystal laying in it, kinda made him uncomfortable.

"I-I'll take the bed." Fox nodded then threw himself on the sofa. The lupine felt kinda upset that he had to leave Fox even though he was gonna be as close as the room below. Wolf walked up the stairs and entered the room. His jaw dropped a bit when he saw the Wolf plushie he gave him. Wolf felt his heart rise as he began to think about Fox sleeping with it. He smiled and lay himself on the bed. He picked the doll up and looked at it. He heard footsteps from behind and rolled over to see Fox wide eyed he noticed that Wolf was holding the doll.

"I...uh...I forgot to put it on the shelf..." Wolf could see it now. Fox really did like him. It made him really happy but he couldn't just hug him right away. He needed to find the right chance. Fox gestured for the doll and Wolf handed it to him making a blush. He gave an awkward wave and went back downstairs. Wolf sighed and closed his eyes. He felt really happy.

The next morning he felt something laying on his arm. He was too tired to open his eyes too look but it felt nice and warm. He held it closer feeling more comfortable. When he opened his eyes, Fox was sleeping next to him, and it was closer then before. Wolf was feeling intense heat, Fox felt so soft and so warm an-. Wolf paused as he began to fully focus his eye. It was just a pillow. His face sagged. He stood up feeling the urge to check on Fox. He stood up and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs to see Fox sleeping on the sofa. Wolf's eyes widened when he saw Fox holding the Wolf doll in his arms, Wolf smiled when he saw Fox sleeping peacefully with a smile. Did that mean Fox loved him back? He couldn't be sure but this looked obvious. Wolf turned to walk back up the stairs but heard Fox mumble.

"murr.. Wolf..." The lupine made a small chuckle as he began to walk back to Fox's room. He sat on the bed thinking to himself. It was exciting to know Fox loves him. He heard rustling down stairs assuming Fox was awake. He heard him walk up the stairs, heading to the bathroom. Wolf heard the shower turned on. Wolf kept thinking of when he'll get to see Fox all nak- Fox's com rang, interrupting his thought, he groaned and walked over to it. He picked it up and looked at the number. It was the Great Fox number. Wolf thought it was important so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Fox?" Wolf's eyes widened when he noticed the british accent. Krystal was on the other line.

"Err..." Wolf paused. Krystal recognized the sound of the voice.

"Wolf?...What are you doing in Fox's house?" Wolf gulped and remembered Krystal slept with Fox. Did Fox really love Krystal? Or is she a beard to him? He cleared his voice and spoke.

"I...Just came by to...say hi but then...He went to the bathroom..and..The com rang." Krystal made a grunt or growl through the com, which made Wolf nervous, but the tense feeling disappeared when he heard her sigh.

"Anyway...We've got a mission...Tell Fox to meet up at the Great Fox." She hung up right away which gave Wolf a puzzled look. She sure sounded irritated wonder whats her problem. Fox entered the room in a few seconds to see Wolf was up. He never felt so nervous in a long time. He was just wearing a towel and was beet red, finding it awkward.

"O-oh..good to see you're awake Wolf." Wolf looked up and down that attractive toned body. Fox gulped when he noticed Wolf checking him out. Wolf was busy staring and almost forgot.

"Oh...right..ahem...Krystal called and said we have a mission." Fox looked down and sighed, Feeling kinda bad with what he said to her yesterday.

"Alright lets go."

They were all in the Great Fox bridge now to see everyone greet them with a nod, except for Krystal who gave a glare. Fox sat in the captain's chair and opened up communications with General Pepper. The hologram fizzed for a few seconds till the blood hound appeared.

"Fox! Corneria's power system is being attacked by the Sharp claw! Please help us!" Everyone looked at each other with a surprised expression.

"Whats the reason?" said Fox who was curious why the Sharp claw would attack Corneria.

"They're after the Venom cells, were currently using it as the power source" Everyone gasped after hearing what General Pepper just said. Wolf turned his head to Fox.

"You didn't tell him about the imploding side effect?" Fox scratched his head and sighed.

"I...uh...Forgot.." Wolf did a face palm as Pepper tilted his head in confusion.

"What did you say about...Imploding?" Wolf walked forward and spoke.

"We noticed that by taking the Venom cells out of the base caused it to implode... It might have the same effect on Corneria! But It'll be even worse!" Pepper was startled by the info making a big gulp.

"Then we need your help to fend off the Sharp claw before they reach the power system's core!"

Fox nodded then looked at everyone.

"Ok team..Lets kick some prehistoric tail! They all went to the docking bay. They hopped into their Arwings and flew towards the Planet's Power system. They were greeted by a swarm of Sharp claw fighters. Fox dodged some lasers, rolling to the right.

"Damn! I never would have thought Sharp claw would use Star fighters!" He fired rapidly shooting a few fighters down. Once they've taken all of them they all had to land to take care of the ones inside. Once they entered they were attacked. A sharp claw roared, jumping as he swung his mace towards Fox. He dodged the attack and kicked him to the ground. The thud of the sharp claw got the attention of the others. They all charged in for the fight. Wolf took out the staff and pointed it towards the group, sending out a mist of freezing air which turned them to ice. The star Fox team charged in firing their blasters at the remaining sharp claw. Falco threw his reflector against a Sharp claw's head, it bounced off then was airborn, Falco used the air time to shoot at the reflector button which sent a shock wave towards a group making them fly back.

"Hehe how was that eh?" He looked at Slippy then at Fox. Slippy made an annoyed groan at Falco's cockiness.

"Show OFF!" Slippy said with a frown. Wolf chuckled arrogantly as he sprayed ice along a path. He ran and slid across it ,spinning his staff to hit multiple sharp claw.

"Can you beat THAT?" Wolf said with a tone that rival's Falco's cockiness. The bird scoffed while crossing his arms. They soon entered the core to see the Venom cells concealed in some kind of immunity glass, seeing sharp claw trying to break it. One flew into the air screaming when Fox shot at one of them, they all charged forward, looks like the best of their men were in here, they can tell when they noticed the blasters and the swords. They all began to engage in a fight. Slippy stayed behind the team shooting some enemies while Krystal and Falco focus on melee attacks. Fox and Wolf just did their best to protect each other. Suddenly the big group forced them to separate which got most of them vulnerable. Fox growled to see that their formation was shattered. Wolf sent a shockwave into the ground which took out a whole lot. He huffed heavily, The staff must have used his own energy. He turned around to see Fox, his eyes widened when he spotted an enemy approaching him from behind, the enemy had a sword ready. Wolf dashed, not wanting Fox to get hurt. Fox turned around to see a Sharp claw raising his blade against him. He widened his eyes and saw the insane look on his face. The dinosaur swung his sword as Fox stared at him he had no time to dodge. Suddenly Wolf came infront. He yelped, taking the blow to the chest. Fox gasped when he saw Wolf on the ground bleeding. He growled and fired his blaster at the Sharp claw. That was all of them but that wasn't what Fox was thinking about right now, he was focused on the condition of his companions, but he felt that Wolf was more important. Fox turned his head to see that the Venom cells were ok.

They were all at the Great Fox relaxing from that big fight while Fox was in the med bay with Wolf.

"I...I can do it myself.." Wolf said as he took the bandage patch from Fox. Fox took it back and shook his head.

"No...let me help you...I owe you" Wolf looked down to the side and sighed.

"Fine..." He took his shirt off revealing the cut." Fox couldn't help but stare at Wolf's muscular body. His heart started to race, he ran his hands over the curves on his chest. He could hear Wolf grunt and look up to see his face cringed.

"That hurts pup" Fox laughed nervously.

"S-sorry..Where was I?" He looked at the bandage and nodded and placed the patch on Wolf's chest, covering the cut. Wolf sighed in relaxation, feeling the bandage take effect.

"Thanks Fox." Wolf reached for his shirt but was stopped when he saw Fox's hand resting on his. Wolf blushed, his heart was heard in his ears. He slowly turned his head to Fox who was just staring at Wolf with arousal. Wolf stared back, starting to feel aroused himself. Fox couldn't hold his feelings anymore, he leaned forward, pressing his muzzle onto Wolf's chest and began to kiss it which brought Wolf pleasure. Wolf couldn't believe what was happening. He felt so much excitement flow through him it almost made him dizzy, he looked down at Fox to see he was enjoying himself. Fox began to lick and rub his cheek against his chest. Wolf murred slowly wrapping his arms around him to bring him close. The contact made Fox look up, Their noses were inches apart from each other. They gave each other a dazed look, they both slowly leaned in sharing a passionate kiss. Wolf couldn't believe it. He was actually kissing Fox, he could feel their tongues colliding with each other feeling the wetness of the touch.. Was this another dream? He was too distracted to think. They broke a part soon and looked at each other.

"Fox..." Wolf said quietly, he could barley focus his thoughts, all he could think about is how great that kiss was. Fox rubbed his chest and kissed him again. Wolf loved the feeling of Fox's lips. He tightened the embrace. Suddenly the doors of the med bay opened.

"Hey Fox Krystal wants t-" They broke out of the kiss and tried to gather their senses. Fox shook his head and looked over to see the green toad shocked from what he saw.

"Slippy..."

"I-I..Uh ummm I gotta go!" The toad left the room in a flash. Fox broke out of Wolf's embrace, turning away with a growl, he put a hand over his forehead..

"What have I done..." Wolf winced a bit and put a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"It's ok pup..." Fox shrugged out of Wolf's grip and gave a snarl.

"Y-you don't understand...I can't be like this..." Fox felt himself tremble, the denial came back to him, the look on Slippy's face was the face he was afraid of.. He could imagine everyone he knew with that face.

Wolf felt bad. He didn't like seeing Fox like this. It hurt his heart to see him so scared. Wolf walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Fox shook his head.

"N-no.. Wolf...I-I can't..." Wolf could feel Fox struggle a bit but felt like he didn't try. Fox couldn't help it anymore and pressed his muzzle into Wolf's chest, he felt more comfort doing this. Wolf heard his sweet Fox whimper in his arms.

"I'm sorry Wolf...I'm so sorry I hurt you..." He felt Fox dig his muzzle harder.

"It's ok pup..I forgive you.." He held him in close in a comforting embrace. Suddenly the doors opened again but this time it was Falco who was at the door. Fox felt frightened but felt courage when Wolf was around. They saw the bird walk up.

"Fox...Wow I kinda didn't believe what Slippy said." Fox's heart started to sink when he heard that Slippy told him.

"Who else did he tell?" Falco scratched his head and spoke. He told Peppy...aand thats it. Don't worry Krystal doesn't know.  
>Fox planted his face into his palms. Falco went over and pat his back.<p>

"Don't worry buddy, you can rely on me." Fox looked up at Falco and gave a small smile.

"You don't mind me being..." Falco laughed and crossed his arms.

"I was fine with Wolf right?" The lupine gave a puzzled expression and tilted his head.

"Y-you knew all along?"

"Yeah I found something in your room that made it obvious, you should really learn how to hide things." Wolf's ears folded giving a hard blush.

"But all and all is fine." He patted both their shoulders and grinned.

"But you better watch out for Krystal, who knows what she'll do." The mystery scared Fox. He doesn't know what Krystal would do. She loved him too. It'd break her heart if she knew. Falco waved and walked out the door. Wolf was alone with Fox again, he hugged him from behind comforting his lover. Fox smiled and held his arms close.

"I..." Fox felt hesitant at first but gathered his courage to say it.

"I...Love...you Wolf.." Wolf nuzzled Fox's shoulder, happy from the words and hugged him tight.

"I love you too Fox..." He lay his head on Fox's shoulder. Wolf's heart was racing, he was still excited, his tail started to wag. Fox laughed when he could hear Wolf's tail swish in the air. He thought it was adorable. A big tough guy like him made it so cute. Fox turned around to face Wolf who just gave him a smile. They leaned in for another kiss.

The old hare adjusted his glasses, hearing the two from behind the door. He didn't seem to be ok with this, Fox is like a son to him, he felt hurt to think he did something wrong to make him like this. Fox's father wouldn't be pleased.

(I'm sorry... Old friend...) The old hare walked away, leaving the lovers alone.


	6. Burden storm

Forgiving you

Chapter 6

AN: It's gonna go a bit M from here so I warn you XD

It's been a day since the two canines did something they couldn't forget. Fox was happy, but still felt the faint second thoughts try to convince him, this made him very uncomfortable, should he risk his whole life for Wolf? That wasn't the only thing Fox was worried about, he was worried about Krystal. The Vixen was clueless, and the result of lying always hurts someone. Fox hated lying but he had no choice. He didn't want to hurt her. Wolf sometimes couldn't believe Fox returned his love. He laughed at himself when he thought he was in a dream, he felt lighter, like he cleared himself, like he was finally in redemption. He thought about his past self, seeing how corrupt and dark he was. The two don't know where this will be headed, will it both make them happy?

Wolf rolled on his bed for a few hours but couldn't sleep. He looked at the time to see 2:00am. He pressed his face into the pillow and gave a long sigh. The thought of Fox kept him awake, he still couldn't believe that Fox felt the same. Did that mean that he was his boyfriend? He thought he should confirm that before saying he is. He shifted in the bed again and stood up. He wanted to sleep with Fox, he thought that his warmth would be the only thing to make him stop thinking and let him sleep. He stood up from his bed and decided to go over to Fox's house.

He parked his car on the usual spot he usually parks on and opened the car door. He went over to Fox's door step and paused. Would Fox get angry when he wake him up early in the morning? He motioned his hand towards the door and froze again. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Fox might think he was one of those clingy people. Which are the annoying ones right? He dropped his hand to his side and groaned, maybe he should go home before something bad happens. Suddenly the door opened, Wolf was startled to see Fox standing in front of him. They both jumped from surprise.

"Wolf? What are you doing here?" Said Fox with a confused tilt of his head. Wolf was still in shock, where was Fox going at a time like this? He gathered his courage to speak, Fox loves him right? There is no point in being nervous.

"I was just wondering...If I could sleep over." Wolf tried to hide his nervousness through words. Fox looked a bit surprised with what Wolf just said, but his expression changed into a smile.

"Sure Wolf." The vulpine gestured Wolf to come in. Wolf gave a relieved smile and walked in. It felt good being in Fox's house again.

"So...uh..." Fox sounded pretty nervous, Wolf turned around to see him blushing.

"I..." Fox paused again. Wolf thought it was pretty cute to see Fox so flustered, Fox was usually the brave type.

"...I'll take the sofa again." Fox gave a sigh and walked towards the furniture, but was stopped by a warm grip on his wrist. Fox turned to see Wolf looking deeply into his eyes.

"No...Sleep with me..." Wolf gave a handsome smile which made Fox blush even more. Wolf tugged the vulpine's arm inward, pulling him into a warm embrace. Fox loved the warm feeling. He loved feeling Wolf's strong chest against his cheek. Fox rubbed his muzzle onto him and looked up.

"Sure.." Said Fox with a dazed look, he couldn't think properly with the strong manly scent entering his nose. Wolf smiled again, his tail began to wag, which ruined the serious romantic moment. He watched Fox snicker as Wolf smiled sheepishly. They both walked upstairs into the room and lay themselves. Wolf took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. He thought it felt more comfortable to sleep shirtless then sleep with one. Fox quickly wrapped himself around Wolf's torso to nuzzle the warm chest fur. Wolf smiled and hugged him back, finally feeling the warmth he was craving for, and began to feel himself dozing off, this love thing wasn't so hard after all. A slight nudge got Wolf's attention.

"You know...I was about to go over to your house.." said Fox with a drowsy tone as he stroked the fur on Wolf's cheek. Wolf intensified the stroke by rubbing his cheek against Fox's hand. He smiled to the words, so thats why Fox tried to go out, it made Wolf's heart pound in a different way, not the intense pound when you get flustered, just a loving beat lays within his heart. Wolf felt even more comfortable with Fox that he could just dance happily infront of him. Wolf leaned in and kissed Fox on the forehead. The vulpine smiled back and resumed to lay on Wolf's chest. Wolf relaxed, and closed his eyes as he thought of his Fox.

The next day Fox woke up, and smiled, he was getting used to the new warmth. He turned his head to see Wolf sleeping peacefully. He thought he looked so adorable when he's so innocent looking. Fox drew circles on his chest fur causing the lupine to make a lazy groan. Wolf looked down to see Fox smile at him. He smiled back and yawned.

"Morning pup." Said Wolf with droopy words, he wrapped his arms around Fox, feeling his hard body press onto him. Fox's eyebrows went up when he felt something solid in Wolf's boxers.

"M-morning Wolf." Fox's second thoughts came back for a moment which made him feel uncomfortable. He struggled a bit to make an attempt to break free.

"Something the matter?" Wolf looked down with slight concern. The vulpine shook his head and moved a bit so he wouldn't be pressed too hard onto him.

"N-no." Wolf smiled to see Fox's face red. He rolled over ontop of him, startling the Fox.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're nervous?" Wolf grinned and slowly bent down to connect lips. Fox felt slightly uncomfortable. He could feel Wolf sliding his hand farther down his waist. Just when Wolf's mouth was about to touch his, he felt like he shouldn't do this, and it was wrong. Something inside Fox wanted to break free he was afraid. He broke out of Wolf's weight and sat up on the bed. Wolf tilted his head and frowned.

"Whats wrong?.." Fox was just silent. Wolf crawled over and hugged him from behind.

"I see...Sorry, guess it's too early to be doing that..." Wolf rubbed his cheek against Fox's shoulder. He knew Fox wasn't ready. He felt impatient but tried to wait for Fox, he didn't want to hurt him. He held Fox in his arms for a good couple minutes. After the vulpine calmed down and stroked Wolf's arms, with his muzzle pressing onto it.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't.." Fox whimpered and rubbed himself into Wolf's arms for comfort. Wolf felt bad. He shouldn't have made Fox so uncomfortable, Fox was suppose to feel safe with him..

"Thats alright...When you're ready pup.." Wolf let go of Fox then stood up from the bed. Fox felt bad. He felt like a coward. This was the first time he felt so cowardly.

After a few hours they all went to the Great Fox. They both entered the bridge together. Fox was wide eyed when he saw Slippy. The toad turned around and made a surprised jump when he saw the two at the door. Fox remembered that Slippy witnessed the kiss and told almost the whole team. Fox felt ashamed, Slippy probably thought it was very weird, because it wasn't normal. He looked away to hide from that look Slippy gave him. Wolf walked over and wrapped his arms around Fox and shot a glare at the toad. Slippy gave a guilty frown and exited the bridge.

"Don't let it bother you Fox..." Said Wolf as he tightened the hug.

"It's hard..Wolf.." The vulpine whimpered, burying his muzzle into Wolf's comforting chest.

"Shh...It's ok pup..I know.." The lupine rubbed his back trying to comfort his sweet Fox. They're going through this together, Wolf will always be there for him.

After comforting they went off to the kitchen. They haven't eaten breakfast yet so they decided to.

Wolf sat beside Fox and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. The lupine cooked it for him to cheer him up, even though he's bad at it. The bacon turned out ok but not the eggs.

"Eat up pup" Wolf said as he watched Fox look at the plate. Fox stared at the burnt eggs picking a fork at it, he picked up the lightest part of the egg and put it in his mouth. Wolf saw the slight disgust when Fox was chewing on the burnt food.

"Ugh.. It's terrible!" Said Fox sticking a tongue out. Wolf frowned and scratched his head.

"Ouch. It's made with love, AND you should be honoured because it's made by Lord O'Donnell!" said the lupine as his face sagged.

"Ohhh well how much do you love me? and is that some name you want me to call you?" Fox said with a sarcastic laugh. Wolf's mouth slide up into a smile and couldn't help but to laugh too.

"You can call me that if ya want, I'AM the top after all." Wolf said with a sharp grin. Fox stared back with a squint. He smiled after a few seconds and laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself." He grinned. Fox felt happy again forgetting his problems, he suddenly felt love lift in his heart again, he inched closer. Wolf inched closer too.

"I'm not, just..encouraging you." They suddenly ran out of words. They closed the distance between them and shared another kiss.

Suddenly the doors opened. They broke apart to focus their eyes on the figure at the door. They saw the blue bird wide eyed with his jaw dropped. Wolf growled, the bird once again annoyed him.

"Whoa there lover boys, so sorry" Falco laughed, he fully walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Wolf scratched his head and sighed.

"Don't we ever get any privacy?" The bird turned his head to Wolf and squinted.

"Hey Einstein, I'm on YOUR side, not some scared homophobe." Falco said with a frown. The bird opened the door to the fridge and pulled out some pudding. Wolf turned his head to Fox seeing that he was looking down with a deep blush. He guessed that Fox was still uncomfortable with people knowing. Wolf gave a sigh and put an arm around Fox. Suddenly the doors slid open again. Wolf quickly withdrew his arm and looked at the door. Krystal was at the entrance. By what Wolf saw, she was looking at Fox who was shocked to see the vixen, she looked like she was in a good mood. She smiled and walked over. Fox began to sweat he glanced back and forth between Wolf and Krystal.

"Fox I need to tell you something in private." Fox felt himself shiver a bit. Did she know? Did Slippy tell her already? Fox needed to find something quick.

"Sorry I can't...I." He looked at Wolf and looked back at Krystal.

"I'm gonna go get proper breakfast..with Wolf right? Fox turned to Wolf to see him look unprepared. Wolf sat up straight and looked at Krystal.

"Oh.. Right so you wanna go now?" Fox gave a nervous smile and nodded his head. They both stood up and walked towards the elevator. Krystal extended a hand towards Fox.

"But.." She said as Fox looked back.

"Sorry...later.." The vulpine walked into the elevator with Wolf. Once it closed Krystal looked down with a sigh. The bird just stood quiet witnessing the scene, it was a bit painful to see a lie in action.

The two canines walked to a near by resturaunt, as they were walking, there was silence in the air. Wolf turned his head to see Fox in his own world, with a face that could make anyone frown. Wolf really didn't like seeing Fox upset. He tried to comfort him by putting an arm around him. Suddenly Fox shoved Wolf's arm away. Wolf was surprised and felt a bit hurt from the sudden action. He remembered Fox didn't want any hint in public, who knows if a reporter could be watching their every move. Fox turned his head to Wolf to see him hurt. He sighed and spoke.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...I think i'm still not comfortable with this..." Fox's eyes began to shine. Wolf wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him it's ok. He couldn't stand seeing Fox in pain. But He couldn't do that becuase it was weird. People would point and be disgusted. Hero or not, it was still wrong. Wolf hated the fact.

They arrived and sat down in a two seated table. Fox glanced around, ducking his head, seems like he was being cautious. Wolf sometimes couldn't help but feel insulted. He stood up from his seat and pointed towards the counter.

"I'm going to buy our food.. The usual right?" Wolf began to walk after seeing Fox nod. The vulpine felt bad for making gay seem like a bad thing. For all these years he thought it was weird himself. He used to laugh at jokes about these things, and thought everyone of them were just flamboyant girly men. He planted his face into his palms and groaned. He wasn't girly or anything the stereotypical gay is. He was himself. He froze to think to himself not noticing Wolf walk over with two trays. He set the tray infront of him and sat back into his seat.

Wolf felt useless. He was suppose to be a good boyfriend. He froze and bit his lip. Boyfriend? Was he allowed to call him that? It seemed obvious with how they were acting with each other so far, but Wolf couldn't help but feel like he should get permission. He doesn't want to ask now because Fox would get upset, and this whole gay thing is bothering him so he decided to wait till he calms down. Or what if Fox didn't want to him to be, and go back to lying to himself, the thought made Wolf cringe. Wolf kept staring at Fox with concern as the vulpine eats.

Fox noticed Wolf staring and stared back. Wolf looked away to dodge his eyes, but still can't help but to look worried. Fox's ears wilted and set his burger down.

"sorry...I'm trying to get used to this..." Wolf turned his head to look back at Fox. Wolf nodded, not knowing what to say. He wasn't much of the person who cheers people up. He opened his mouth, attempting to speak.

"It's ok Fox...just take your time.. If you need me...I'll always be availble for you.." Wolf gave the vulpine a serious look which made Fox blush again. He always thought it looked attractive when he does that. Fox nodded and smiled at Wolf. Suddenly Fox's com rang. He looked at it and saw the Great Fox number. He pressed the button to answer it, hearing Krystal's voice.

"Fox we have another mission." She paused and spoke again.

"Can we talk after?.." Said Krystal, Fox didn't know what to say. He couldn't keep this up. He'll end up hurting Krystal just like how he hurt Wolf. He didn't know what to do.

"Sure…" He lied. Krystal gave a relieved sigh and spoke.

"Ok then come back to the Great Fox." After she finished her sentence she hung up. Fox closed his com and looked at Wolf.

"We have a mission. Lets get back to the Great Fox."

Once they came back everyone looked at their direction. Fox winced when he saw Slippy and Peppy. He still didn't get Peppy's reaction. But assumed it was bad, seeing the look in the hare's eyes. He looked away then walked over to the captain's chair. He pressed the button to open up communications. The blood hound's hologram appeared then gave a confused look.

"Why does everyone look so gloomy today?" Fox cleared his voice and spoke.

"Nothing…Whats the mission?" Pepper nodded his head.

"Alright, well this is a recon mission so it won't be tough." Fox shook his head and listened.

"This mission acquires two people only, it won't be necessary to have to bring your whole team just to go on recon, but just in case theres trouble call back up." Pepper cleared his voice and looked at Fox.

"We found some life forms on Titania, and they weren't just any common life, they were from a different planet, we couldn't gather enough info to see their figures because they jammed our radar. So I'm sending you to check it out. Before we start, pick someone to accompany you." Fox nodded and turned to the team, his ear twitched to heard Pepper talk again.

"I suggust you pick Krystal. She's skilled with sensory right?" Pepper said as fox turned his head to look at Krystal, the smile she gave him made him sweat. If he picked Krystal she might wanna talk about that thing she wanted to talk about.. He shouldn't risk anything. He looked back at the hologram hound and cleared his voice.

"Sorry sir..I can decided for myself.." The hound gave a disapproved grunt but nodded his head.

"Very well." Pepper said, watching Fox make his decision. Fox was sweating, he glanced at everyone. The three who knew about him, probably guessed that Fox would pick Wolf, it made him feel like he should prove that he isn't like that, but when he looked at Wolf he changed his mind, he really wanted to pick him. He looked back at Krystal who gave a confused expression. Fox clenched his eyes shut and held up a hand to point. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see he was pointing at Wolf. Wolf gave a small smile while Krystal gave an upset look. Fox turned his head to Peppy and Slippy who looked like they didn't support the choice. Fox's ears wilted. Pepper gave a confused raise of his eyebrow.

"Fox? Whats the matter?" The hound said. The vulpine turned his head and shook it. He turned his head back to Krystal who looked heart broken. He cringed and walked over to the door to exit the bridge.

"Come on...Lets go Wolf." The lupine nodded and walked by his side. When they got to the hanger Wolf put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fox...You alright?" Fox turned around to look at the lupine to see a concerned expression. Fox could really use one of Wolf's comforting hugs, but he felt like he should control himself, it was mission time.

Wolf could see how much Fox was hurting so he wrapped his arms around him, feeling the vulpine press himself into his chest. After a short while the vulpine pushed himself off him and backed away. He winced and looked down.

"Fox..." Wolf was worried, the sudden push concerned him. Fox looked up at him and then looked back down.

"Lets get on with the mission..." He walked over to his Arwing, leaving Wolf to get to his ship. Once they got into their ships they both flew to Titania.

When they dived through the atmosphere something happened. Their ships began to lose it's power. Fox kept pressing the power button but it didn't turn on. Wolf tried too but his Wolfen didn't respond. They were gonna crash. They both prepared them selves for the impact. Once they hit the ground the beak of their ships sank into the sand. They opened the roof of their cockpits and jumped out. They recieved a few cuts and bruises but they'll be fine. Fox looked at his ship and thought. Maybe this has to connect with the Fortuna mission since they failed. There IS someone here, along with the aircraft disabler. Fox checked his com and it seems to be broken from the crash, so did Wolf's, they couldn't contact anyone. They had no choice but to walk and Fox knew where they should look first. The ruins of the Titania base, the one captain Shears used to command.

They walked for hours, feeling the sweat slide through their fur, the heat from Solar felt intense, Fox was feeling dry and thirsty so he took out a flask of water and sipped from it. Wolf was more sensitive to the heat then Fox, as he began to feel drowsy, they walked for a few feet till Wolf stopped and knelt down. Fox turned around and put a hand on his back.

"Wolf?.." said Fox with worry, Wolf began to pant heavily, not responding. It was slowly getting dark, so they decided to rest there for the night, maybe the cold night would make things better for Wolf. As the night covered the sky, vision was getting dark, Fox took out a lighter and burned some dead tree wood he picked up nearby, he turned his head to Wolf and watched him sleep peacefully. He smiled and put his hands over the fire, he was beginning to feel cold, he never knew Titania can be so cold in the night. He hugged himself shivering from the air passing through the holes in his clothes. He looked at Wolf laying on his item bag, remembering how warm Wolf was, he could really use that warm touch. He cringed and shook his head. He suddenly felt insecure again, he felt confused. Did he really love Wolf? He said he did. He growled, feeling stupid. He shouldn't have said that, there won't be going back from there... He looked up and made a small nervous smile. Maybe he can go back, they didn't go that far did they? He shut his eyes and remembered that time when Wolf encountered him and Krystal together. Fox thought he was nice to him that day because he felt sorry and wanted to cheer him up. But that was a lie.. He loved Wolf. Everything was a mess in Fox's head that it began to hurt. He whimpered, just wanting things to be easier. Fox picked his head up and opened his eyes. He was feeling warm, it was nice and comforting, he saw two big arms wrapped around him. Wolf was embracing him from behind. Fox wanted Wolf to let go, but wanted it at the same time. The fight with his feelings continued.

"You cold pup?.." Said the gruff voice from behind. Fox was still fighting himself in his mind and shook his head.

"I..I'm ..not cold…L-let go.." Fox's words and his actions didn't match, as he found himself stroking his cheek onto Wolf's arms. Fox was a mess he can barley fight this. This must be the hardest thing he's ever fought. Evil scientists, giant space monsters. Fox was starting to think that this was more difficult. He began to whimper again. Wolf tightened the hug to comfort him, Fox planted his muzzle into Wolf's arms as they both closed their eyes and began to sleep.

Wolf woke up to see Fox left his arms, and saw him sitting away from him hugging his legs as he stared into the fire. Fox was zoning out till he felt a hand on his shoulder. The grip on his shoulder felt nice and affectionate. He made a small purr as he rubbed his cheek on the warm hand. He noticed he was giving in again so he stopped. He tried ignoring Wolf, maybe he'll fall asleep. But he couldn't ignore him when he felt his strong hands rub his shoulders. Fox couldn't help but feel pleasured. He loved massages, and Wolf was very good at it. He felt so relaxed that he just had to lay on his back. Wolf was now rubbing his stomach, chuckling to Fox's silly grin and his leg twitching.

Fox was enjoying himself, he closed his eyes, letting his tongue hang out. He forgot about trying to conceal his feelings. Suddenly he felt another tongue in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Wolf kissing him again. Fox kissed back but more hungrier this time, seems that holding it in makes him crave for the love even more. After a long mintue of kissing, something clicked in the vulpine's head. He broke out of the kiss and turned away from Wolf.

"What am I doing?..." Fox said as he cringed. He gave in again. He wonders how long he'll have to deal with this. Wolf frowned and put a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Fox…" Wolf stroked his shoulder but felt his hand repelled off with a shrug.

"Don't…touch me..." Wolf's ears wilted from the words he just heard.

"I…I Don't understand Fox…I…I thought.." Wolf was really upset. He felt his heart cracking. He set his attention to Fox who gave a growl.

"You thought what? That WE were BOYFRIENDS?" Fox yelled which made the lupine back up. Wolf looked down and whimpered. He just took the damage in his heart.

"I shouldn't have let you on the team...If I didn't, everything would be the way it was!" Said Fox huffing with stress, the anger on his face began to slowly fade when he saw Wolf with a pained look in his eye. Wolf was heartbroken. He enjoyed that time when he first bonded with Fox, It was the first happy thing that ever entered his life. He couldn't believe that Fox wanted to erase that. His ears wilted, he turned and walked over to a distant spot to sleep on.

"Wolf…wait.." Fox's words barley escaped his mouth, he felt regret and wished he shouldn't have said that. He hurt Wolf again. Wolf was so happy when he told him that he loved him. It must hurt to just drop him like that. The thought of it made Fox cringe. He looked at Wolf who was just sitting down with his back facing him.

Wolf thought he made a mess, he screwed up, now probably Fox wanted him to leave the team. He thought to himself. Maybe he should leave? All he wanted was Fox to be happy. Wolf was a burden to Fox's life. He'll ask to resign after they're done the mission. Wolf hated himself so much. He yelled at himself that he didn't deserve love. He began to whimper but held up a hand and bit it till he bled.

Fox heard the whimper from where he was at and felt hurt. He shouldn't have said that. He layed on the rough ground and tried to sleep.

Wolf woke up with sand blowing at his face, he shook it off, patting the sand off his clothes and stood up, the planet finally rotated back to facing solar, the hot planet made Wolf sweat feeling the tense heat burn his skin. He turned his head to Fox who was still sleeping. He sighed and remembered last night. Fox didn't want him around. He replayed the words Fox said in his head.

(You thought what? That WE were BOYFRIENDS?)

(I shouldn't have let you on the team...If I didn't, everything would be the way it was!)

Wolf began to think about when he first bonded with Fox. Fox saved him, he made him feel happy for the first time, and welcomed him in his home with a smile. Fox let him sleep in his bed, let him eat his food, laugh and play with him in some sport. Fox was so nice to him that Wolf began to like him, he used to hate Fox. He wanted Fox to stay out of his life, but now he didn't want that. He wanted Fox, but now Fox wanted him to stay out of HIS life. Wolf's lips began to tremble he shed some tears and walked a bit further away to deafen his whimpers and cries. When he reached a sound proof distance he howled.

Fox opened his eyes and swore he just heard a faint howl. He automatically thought about how much he hurt Wolf last night. He rolled over and saw Wolf in a farther distance then before, sitting on the sand. He stood up and walked over. When he reached him Wolf didn't bother to look up at him. Fox was speechless. He wanted to cheer him up but it would be hard, because of the damage he's done.

"Wolf..Lets continue the mission.." said Fox with a small voice. Wolf nodded, not bothering to look into the vulpine's eyes. Wolf was a bit angry that Fox would reject like that. He didn't forget the time when Fox said he loved him. Was that a lie? It can't be. Thinking it was a lie made Wolf furious.

They continued their journey to the base, feeling the same heat from yesterday. Fox was panting heavily from the intense heat, and felt thirsty. He took out his flask and unscrewed the cap. He put the nozzle in his mouth and felt a drop. He looked in the hole and turned it upside down. There was no more water. Wolf noticed Fox was thirsty. He was still kinda angry but even though he was, he still loved him, he took out his flask of water and walked up towards Fox. The vulpine saw something in the corner of his eye and moved his head to it. Wolf was handing him his flask of water. Fox was tempted to take it but he thought he didn't deserve it after what he did. The vulpine shook his head and looked away. Suddenly Wolf took his hand and placed it in his palms.

"Take it..." Said Wolf as he turned his head. Fox gripped it and looked at Wolf. He gulped and stared at the water, he took the cap off and drank some. After he drank some he put the cap back on and handed it back to Wolf. The lupine looked at the flask and looked away.

"Keep it..." Wolf said with a stern face. Fox's eyes brows were raised, then sighed.

"You need to drink too..." Fox gestured the water to him and saw the lupine shake his head. Fox was speechless. He was thankful for Wolf still being nice to him, even though Fox was cruel to him. He felt like he was teasing Wolf, holding love above his head. He put the flask in his pocket and they continued to walk.

After they walked a few miles, Solar began to dry them off again. Wolf was feeling thirsty, but he fought it, he forbade himself to drink, he felt like he didn't deserve it. Once they walked another mile Wolf's legs began to feel unstable, and collapsed. Fox spun around and quickly ran to him.

"Wolf! ?" Fox shook him, Wolf opened his eyes with his chest heaving. Fox took out the flask and opened the cap.

"Drink this..." Fox put the flask against Wolf's mouth. Wolf turned his head away and groaned.

"Wolf...You need to drink too..." Fox tried to make Wolf drink some water but the lupine moved his head away from it. Fox saw that Wolf was slowly being dehydrated. Fox whimpered and put his head on Wolf's chest.

"I'm sorry about last night...Please… If you don't drink you will..." Fox couldn't bring him self to say the last word. He didn't like to think of Wolf being dead. He let a few tears which wet Wolf's chest. He didn't want Wolf to leave him. He was sorry. The lupine was just watching, his frown slowly turned into a smile. He rubbed Fox's back and took the flask from his hand. He drank some and sighed. He sat up and looked at Fox. Fox looked back with relief, he sniffed and rubbed his eye, Fox hugged him as the lupine hugged back. They both stood up and continued their journey. They were gonna be stranded here for who knows how long. They should at least be thankful they have each other. As they walked they talked small talk, they shared laughs and stories about missions they went on, at nights they cuddled for warmth to sleep through cold nights. Fox was beginning to love Wolf fully again, he forgot about insecurity and just relied on what his heart says, it seems to make him feel better then trying to fight it. They've been walking for a week, enjoying each other's company.

The planet began to rotate again as it slowly went dark. They found a cave not so far from them, so they went to rest there for the night. Fox got ready a fire and sat down, he took out two strips of jerky from his pack and handed one to Wolf, the lupine took it and sat down beside him.

"How far do you think we have to walk till we'll get to the base?" Said Wolf with his mouth full. Fox smiled and looked at the ground.

"I got the map memorized in my head, I think were getting close." Fox circled his finger on the dirt. Wolf chuckled and drew a scribble on the spot Fox was drawing on.

"You think? If we get lost It'll be all your fault." Wolf said with another laugh. Fox looked at him and laughed too.

"If that happened, then I wouldn't mind at all, actually..." Fox smiled at the Wolf as the lupine smiled back. Wolf just noticed something sparkle under Fox's scarf.

"Hey..whats that?" He pointed at the shining metal. Fox looked down and revealed it.

"Oh this?.. Krystal gave it to me. Pretty cool right?" Fox said with a grin. His grin disappeared when he saw Wolf with a serious look. His expression was unreadable but he could tell he was upset.

"You alright?" Said Fox as he planted a comforting hand on Wolf's back. Wolf was staring at the blue metal pendent then moved his eyes to Fox.

"Do you...Love her?.." Wolf's ears wilted when he said that, he couldn't forget the time when Fox slept with her. The vulpine's eyes widened and recalled the memory of Wolf encountering him and Krystal together. He looked down and shook his head.

"No…I…I love…" He put a hand on Wolf's, gripping it firmly. Wolf looked into Fox's eyes. He could see the reflection of the fire mixing with the green shine, It looked beautiful. They both inched closer and began to kiss. Fox stroked Wolf's back, soon turning it into a massage. Wolf began to relax Fox brought his hands up and began to rub his shoulders.

"Time to return you the favor..." Fox slowly pushed Wolf down on his back rubbing his chest and stomach. Wolf just gave happy groans as he closed his eyes. Fox chuckled, watching how cute Wolf looks. Fox loved making Wolf happy, he wanted to pleasure him more. Wolf felt Fox's hand sliding further down, he opened his eyes when he felt pressure on his crotch. He stood up and looked at Fox who was just staring back with a dazed look. Fox began to rub it, feeling Wolf get harder.

"Fox..." Wolf said with a whisper." Fox bent towards Wolf and kissed him. He continued to rub Wolf's sensitive spot while giving him a loving kiss. He moved his hands to the button on Wolf's pants and unbuttoned it. He looked at Wolf before going to the zipper. The lupine nodded. Fox began to unzip, after unzipping he was left with Wolf's bulging boxers, Wolf was big, he couldn't believe how big he was.. Fox felt aroused, he brought his nose against it and sniffed. He could feel the manly aroma making him dizzy. He inched lower till his muzzle made contact. Wolf moaned, feeling Fox's muzzle dig into his bulging hard on. He stroked the fur behind Fox's head as the vulpine enjoyed himself. He looked up at Wolf with his hand on the lupine's boxer belt. Wolf's heart was beating fast, Fox was serious about this. He began to pull it down. Wolf closed his eyes. He opened it again to see his revealed member in Fox`s hand. Fox looked at Wolf and smiled. The vulpine moved him self to Wolf`s muzzle, giving him a kiss. Wolf kissed back, and used his hands to take Fox`s shirt off. Once he did he moved quickly to Fox`s pants. Wolf was feeling that excitement again. His heart was racing and his skin was covered with sweat, he unbuttoned Fox`s pants and pulled it off. He saw that Fox`s aroused member was bulging through his boxers too. He looked up at Fox and kissed him. They rolled over to change positions. Wolf was now ontop, he could feel Fox's hands tug onto Wolf's muscle shirt, he took it off to show his muscular body. Fox stared at it and began to kiss his chest. He was always impressed by Wolf's body, he couldn't help but touch, he inhaled his scent and pressed his muzzle harder into him. Fox looked up to see Wolf give him an aroused eye. They kissed again to taste each other, not getting enough. After they broke apart, Fox looked down to see Wolf's solid member poke at his leg. Fox sat up, so did Wolf. The vulpine moved his head to Wolf's waist till he was inches apart with it . He held his meat firmly which made the lupine whimper. He poked it with his muzzle and began to brush his tongue against the head. Wolf clenched his fists and grunted.

"F-Fox!..." Howled Wolf, he began to quiver, his heart raced, and excitement swirled in his head. He was enjoying this so was Fox, he loved the sexy sounds coming from Wolf's mouth.

Fox was glad Wolf was enjoying it. He heard his moans get louder when he began to put his mouth around Wolf's member. He motioned his head up and down to intensify it. Wolf shot his head up and howled. Wolf tried to calm himself down and gripped the ground, but the excitement still made him shiver. He let Fox go on for a minute or two and stopped him.

"F-Fox...wait.." Wolf didn't want it to end yet. Fox looked up to listen to his lover.

"Yeah?.." He stared back with dazed eyes. Wolf stroked Fox's fore arm and blushed.

"Let's try something else..." Wolf glanced and Fox then looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"like what?.." Fox planted his muzzle into Wolf's chest and looked up at him. The lupine put both hands on Fox's waist and looked into his eyes. Fox raised his brows and smiled. He knew what Wolf was thinking. He was nervous but wanted to do it. He arched up and slowly set him self ontop of Wolf's hard cock. He whimpered when he felt it poke his tail hole. He slowly set himself till it entered, he yelped locking his hands with Wolf's and tried to let it in.

"You can do it pup...You're a strong Fox.." Wolf wrapped his arms around Fox and kissed his chest. Fox finally let himself take it. He slowly motioned himself up and down, watching Wolf moan in pleasure. Wolf heard Fox moaning too, and pulled him close to silence him with a kiss. They continued till they can feel it.

"W-Wolf!..I'm.." He pressed his muzzle into Wolf's broad shoulder and prepared for it. Wolf stroked his Fox's back and panted.

"Me..Too...L-lets do it together..." Wolf gripped onto Fox's hard member and stroked it. Fox howled and shot his seed onto Wolf's face. At the same time Wolf released his inside Fox. They both began to huff, resting on each other for support.

"Good...job...Wolf.." Said Fox as he huffed. Wolf smiled and looked into the emerald eyes.

"You did a great job too pup..." They just continued to stare, they inched their muzzles closer and made contact with their lips. Fox pulled back and licked his cheek.

"Hehe...You're so messy.." Said Fox as he licked his own semen off his lover. Fox didn't have any doubts anymore and he was certain. He couldn't lie. He loved Wolf. He loved him so much, he never wants to be apart from him. Was this fate? Or broken fate. They were destined to battle, but now the cycle has stopped. Star Wolf and Star Fox finally made peace. They lay their selves down on the rocky ground and looked at each other. They hugged for warmth. Fox began to feel guilty with how bad he treated Wolf before.

"Wolf...I'm sorry I said...what I said before. When I said I shouldn't have let you on the team?...I'm very Sorry about that...I never want you to leave..." He pressed himself hard onto Wolf and tighten the embrace. Wolf smiled and stroked his back.

"I forgive you pup...I don't want you to leave me either..." He kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his cheek onto him. They closed their eyes, to sleep.

Solar began to rise, highlighting every scape of Titania. Wolf opened his eyes to find Fox sleeping in his arms. He smiled and nudged the back of the vulpine's neck with his muzzle. He heard him groan, and guessed he was awake. Fox rolled over to focus his sleepy eyes on his mate. He smiled when he got to see Wolf's handsome face clearly. He pressed himself onto him and whispered.

"Good morning." He said with a small smile. Wolf held him tightly and licked his forehead.

"Mornin pup." Wolf whispered in his ear. They both sat up and chuckled when they noticed they were still naked, Wolf picked his clothes up and began to put them on. Fox did so as well while watching Wolf change, he couldn't help but watch, but he shouldn't distract him self with sex driven hormones. They had a mission to continue.

Once they finished changing they walked out of the cave. The familiar heat hit their fur, and quickly got to their skins. They continued their path from the cave to search for the base.

After a few miles, They looked at each other. They still didn't talked yet, not because last night was awkward it was becuase they were happy. They looked away with smiles on their faces and slowly turned their heads back to face each other, still smiling like fools. Wolf snickered and nudged Fox with his shoulder. Fox flinched with a grin, and nudged back. Wolf laughed and nudged again but with a harder push. Fox flinched back from Wolf's big frame and tried to return the push with equal strength, but Wolf ran away playfully. Fox chased him, laughing. They ran around for a bit till Wolf ran out of air. Fox tackled him to the sand with him ontop of the tired lupine. They laughed with heavy breathing mixed. They calmed their selves and stared into each other's eyes. They paused their breathing and kissed.

Suddenly they were launched into the air, it appears that something has come from the ground. They fell on their back and squinted to look through the mist of sand. They backed up to see a giant monster. It looked like some living skeleton of some sort of creature.

"W-What is that?" Wolf said with his eyes wide. He looked at Fox and could tell that he knew what this was.

"It's...a Goras!" Fox said as he jumped back from the monster's claw attack. Wolf focused his own problems and dodged an attack from the monster.

"A what?.." Wolf said as he took on the staff from behind him.

"This is the only life form living on this planet, it once took Slippy hostage." Fox dodged another attack and took out his blaster. The monster roared, the two got ready but felt the ground shaking. Suddenly a tentacle came from the ground and grabbed Fox's leg. He was lifted into the air, soon hung against the monster's mouth.

"Fox!" Yelled Wolf. He looked at the beating organ behind the monster's rib cage, and aimed his staff at it. He launched a fireball and watched it catch fire. The monster let out a loud roar, throwing Fox into the air, the vulpine hit the ground and rolled into the fine sand. The Goras set it's eyes on Wolf and swung a vertical attack at him, Wolf stepped to the side and slashed the arm off. The monster roared in pain still trying to hit Wolf with it's tentacles, Wolf dodged the flurry of attacks and cut them all off. The monster was defenceless and too hurt to move. Wolf jumped into the air and drove his staff into the Goras' heart. It let out a screech which slowly faded. It sunk back into the ground as the sands calmed itself. Wolf sheathed his staff and ran towards Fox who looked hurt from the fall.

"You alright pup?..." Wolf said with a slightly worried tone. Fox looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah.." He attempted to stand but lost balance. Fox cringed and held his ankle.

"Don't move...I'll carry you." Wolf picked him up, giving him a piggy back. Fox wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"Thanks.." Said Fox as he pressed his muzzle into the Wolf's neck. The lupine smiled which turned into a small chuckle.

"No problem...Sexy" He heard his Fox laugh and felt his muzzle dig harder into his neck.

"Haha..Shut up" Fox grinned from Wolf's silliness. The lupine began to walk.

They saw something in the distance. Their eyes widened when they saw the full view of it. It was the Titania base. They finally made it.

"The base!" Said Fox with relief. Wolf sighed and walked towards it.

Once they were in they rested. Wolf sighed as he set Fox down beside him. He turned his head to look into Fox's green eyes.

"We finally made it.." He flopped his head onto the vulpines shoulder and closed his eyes. Fox looked at him and tilted his head. Wolf was already sound asleep. must be tiring to beat such a big monster. he was impressed, it usually takes a Landmaster or an Arwing to defeat it. Fox held up a hand to stroke the fur on Wolf's head and slowly closed his eyes. They fell asleep in each other's warm presence.

When the morning came, they looked around, seems like the power was working, it was suspicious, so they searched hard. Fox looked into the room where he fought Captain Shears. The scene of him struggling to win with swords crossed his mind, then.. Andross. Something clicked in his head and noticed that the machine to replicate Andross was gone.

"Wolf..." Fox gestured for him as the lupine walked towards his direction.

"What?" Wolf looked over to where Fox was looking at, wondering what he was thinking.

"There used to be a replication machine right here.." Fox said as he walked over to the blank spot. There was nothing there just a tracing of the object that once sat there. He ran his fingers along the floor while Wolf walked closer.

"They replicated Andross..." He winced at the name, remembering the frightening feeling of survival when fighting the ape. Wolf flinched with his good eye wide.

"Andross? Seriously?" Wolf seemed surprised since he never seen it himself. Fox stood up and looked at Wolf.

"Yeah..." Fox said as he was still in his mind, afraid of the thought of Andross coming back from Hell once again. Wolf patted his back to get a look from his Fox. He gave a small comforting smile which changed Fox's frown into one too.

"Lets keep looking around ok?" Fox nodded and they walked into a dark hall.

There was a flash of light, then soon came memories of an unknown figure He was looking into the mirror, a tall muscular Wolf appeared, the flash came again to show a little wolf pup being abused. That Wolf was being trained to be a soldier. The look on the wolf's face looked so stern and so serious, as if he had no soul. The flash of light came again, changing to a different scene. Dogfights, lasers and loud explosions. a small computer screen showed a Fox with sunglasses.

He Opened his eyes letting out gasps of air, swallowed strange liquid, he closed his mouth and looked around, there was a lab, and he was behind a glass tube. Suddenly the water slowly drained it self, disappearing into the holes on the floor, he huffed for the air that entered when the glass tube opened. He walked out and let his knees hit the floor. His eyes widen when he saw the reflection on the steel floor. It was the Wolf he saw in his dream. Was he the one in that mirror? He didn't know who he was. He struggled to stand up, still getting used to the legs.

"Barley remember anything...Don't you?" The voice that entered his ears surprised him. The Wolf spun around to see a computer screen that showed a scaly man in a red formal suit.

"W-who are you?..." His words came out in a hoarse tone, still trying to develop his throat.

"I'm General Scales..I saved you from a crash..." The evil General said with a sharp smirk. The Wolf still had one more question floating in his mind. He put a hand on his head and opened his mouth.

"Who...Am I?..." The Wolf was crushed to not know himself. Desperate for more memories. He didn't feel complete. Scales smiled and pointed toward a lighted up shelf with battle gear and a blaster.

"You are...Rufus O'Donnell a mercenary of the Star Wolf squadron." Suddenly memories of him, doing missions for his clients entered his mind. Assasinations and retrieve, he remembered that killing for money was what he enjoyed most, it almost terrified him to see what he was. The Wolf walked towards the shelf and picked up the jump suit, he saw a head set that fit with one eye. After he put on the gear he looked into the mirror. He looked different, as if he was another person.

"If you want the rest of your memories...Then work for me...I have a mission for you." He thought that no matter what he was he still needed those memories back. Scales brought up a hologram map with two glowing red dots in an area.

"I want you to eliminate the targets.. They are highlighted red." Rufus looked at the map and brought it on his head set. He nodded and turned his head to a door that opened.

"Your mission Starts here...Good luck." The scaly General grinned. Rufus Walked through the door. It closed behind him taking the lights with it. The room he was in now was dark, the place was dirty, the floor had grains of sand, and the metal walls had rust. He continued his walk using the night vision in his head set.

Fox was inspecting the ground trying to find a clue of where and why these people would want the machine. He looked through files on a dusty computer and found nothing. He looked into the recent files of replicas being created, but found nothing. It's like everything was erased to hide something. there should be old disks and files about activity around lab and test subjects, it made it obvious that someone took them.

Wolf was off looking around, he thought they'd find more if they split up. Wolf searched through cabinets and computers but nothing seemed to be interesting.

Rufus walked through the dark halls and turned on his thermo vision. seems like there's sweat tracing foot prints leading into a computer room. He walked over there slowly, not wanting to get the attention of the target.

Wolf looked into the security camera files and found nothing. He groaned and pressed a button to close the window. He was now looking through the active cameras and something caught his eye. A dark figure walking into a dark hall, It couldn't be Fox, he was bigger, and Fox couldn't walk straight with the broken ankle. There's someone else in the base. He dashed out of the room to warn Fox.

The vulpine closed all the windows on the computer and sighed, all he could do now was send a distress signal to the General, he took out a small beacon from his pocket and plugged it into the computer. He typed in the General's Ip address and a message, then waited as he heard a small beep. He heard something and turned his head to see a dark figure shaped like a Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, did you find something? I couldn't find anything, seems like they took everything, files, disks, blood samples, It's like they-" Fox paused when he heard the figure speak.

"James?..." Rufus finally got the name into his head remembering the figure and the face. It's no doubt that it's James McCloud of the Star Fox team. Fox was confused he squinted through the dim light the computer gave.

"Wolf...are you alright?.." Fox extended a hand but recoiled when he noticed a dangerous glow from the lupine's eye.

"Wolf?...That name..." Rufus couldn't force it out but he knew the name. The little Wolf flashed in his head again as he began to cringe to the head ache it brought.

"Wolf..." Fox was worried and frightened by the way he was acting. He walked forward and put a hand on his arm. The sudden touch made Rufus grip Fox's neck. He lifted him off his feet hearing gasps.

"W-Wolf...What are you..." Fox gasped again trying to gather air to talk properly, He looked down to see a devilish glare from the other.

"I..I thought...You...love..." Fox closed his eyes, feeling drowsy. Rufus' eyes widened when he heard the last word. "Love" The word bothered him. He got a flash of James again which entered his mind. He lost his grip and dropped Fox onto the floor. An unknown feeling entered his mind. He suddenly felt upset and motioned himself towards Fox.

"J-James?..." He picked him up and looked at him, Fox was unconscious. Suddenly someone dashed into the room, Rufus turned his head to see a dark figure that looked familiar.

"Fox!" Wolf glared at the mysterious man and shoved him off. He took Fox in his hands and looked at him, Rufus watched the scene with wide eyes, It's like he's out of his body staring at himself.

"Who...are you?..." Rufus said with a confused tone. Wolf slowly turned his head to the figure and eyes grew wide. From the dim light he could see himself. Staring back with the same expression.

"Who the hell are you? W-why do you look like me? What did you do to Fox?" Wolf was in rage he got up and put up his fighting stance. The other Wolf was just standing still watching the unconscious Fox on the ground.

"Fox?..." Rufus whispered to himself in confusion.

"I'll tell you again bastard! who are you?" Wolf growled and lunged a fist at him, the other Wolf blocked it and locked his arm with his and lunged back at him. Wolf flinched and held his arm. Rufus never knew he could have such fast reflexes, but the memories of his skills and experience in battle recovered quicker then his life. He saw that Wolf was launching another attack. He defend himself blocking each chain of attacks. He countered it by making him stagger back with a push, Wolf was off balanced and was kicked onto the ground. Rufus gave a chuckle.

"You're still choppy, Pup." Rufus surprised himself, the words just entered his mouth, not knowing where it came from, He got a piece of his memory of him abusing the wolf pup and said the same line. He held his head and growled.

"S-son...W-Wolf?..." Rufus mumbled the words to himself and looked at the lupine on the ground. He had a surprised expression, also shocked.

"D-dad?...it can't be.." Wolf was trembling by the thought. His father died 10 years ago. James shot him down on Solar. Did he live? That was impossible. He looked like he hasn't aged, he was about his age.

They were both speechless. Rufus heard a voice coming from his head set.

(Rufus withdraw for now, They've contacted Corneria.) Rufus nodded and walked towards the exit. Wolf extended a hand and yelled.

"H-Hey" Rufus paused and turned to him, not saying anything, he continued his walk out the door. Wolf winced and slammed a fist on the ground. The room began to rumble, there was a loud engine noise outside like a ship taking off. Wolf looked out the room to see large amount of light shine in and dashed outside. He saw a huge ship taking off. He quickly took out a tracking device and threw it at the bottom of the ship. Once it was in the air it disappeared in the sandy skies. He winced again and went back in to check on Fox.

He kneeled down to the unconscious Fox and nudged him.

"Fox?...Wake up.." Wolf waited then sighed in relief when the vulpine finally came Fox gave a frightened face when he saw Wolf.

"W-Wolf...Y-You were..." He ran his fingers along his throat, feeling sore from the strong grip. Wolf tilted his head and thought about how that guy looked like him, and was worried Fox got the wrong idea.

"Fox...what happened." He raised a hand and watched Fox back up a bit with that fear still on his face. Fox was beginning to lose his trust. That devilish glare couldn't leave his head. Wolf's ears wilted and motioned closer. Fox was hesitating, but calmed himself when Wolf wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok Fox...don't be afraid... that wasn't me..." Wolf tried his best to calm Fox down. Fox froze for a bit then digged his muzzle hard into Wolf's chest and whimpered. He loved Wolf but he lost trust, and felt bad. Wolf was hurt from the way Fox was acting with him. He wanted him to feel safe.

They heard multiple engines outside and stood up to walk. Wolf let Fox use him as support as they went out into the sun light and saw Cornerian fighters and the Great Fox. parked on the sands. One of the Cornerian fighters opened, and let out a bull dog with a helmet.

"Bill Gray here reporting for duty!" He gave a silly salute and grinned. Fox recognized the dog and widened his eyes.

"Bill..What are you doing here?" Fox tilted his head as the Bulldog gave his usual energetic smile.

"Ah just incase there was some action. Sounded like something happened. Why'd it take a week for you to recon?" Bill said as he wiped the sand off his boot.

"I'll tell you later.." Fox noticed his team coming out of the Great Fox with Krystal running infront.

"Fox! you're alright!" She simply took the vulpine out of Wolf's arm and hugged him. Wolf groaned in annoyance and crossed his arms. The team seemed to be relieved too that their leader is alright.

"Yeah I-I'm fine Krystal." He turned his eyes to Wolf and sighed. Wolf was different now, he wasn't like the Wolf he saw in the base. His eyes weren't that evil looking, even when they were enemies, he smiled in relief. Guess that Wolf there really wasn't him.

"What happened Fox?..." Said Krystal with a worried tone, Fox looked at her then at everyone.

"Let's talk about it with the General in the Great Fox.." Fox sounded pained from his throat and several injuries.

Once they were back in. Fox was sitting in his Captain's chair, contacting the blood hound. The hologram dog appeared and looked at Fox with bandages.

"Oh Fox great to see you're alright!" The hound said proudly. He cleared his voice and took a more serious face.

"What happened?" The hound waited for the vulpine to reply as he watched Fox shift in his seat before speaking.

"While in the base we discovered that the replication machine to copy Andross has been stolen...Along with all the replica files...Including...Andross' file." Everyone gasped and then began silence. Fox winced then looked back up at the hound who seemed shocked as well.

"I'm afraid they might...Replicate Andross..." Fox said as he clenched his fists. Pepper stroked his chin and grunted.

"This is serious news.. I thought you destroyed the base along with the machine?" Fox was silent and shook his head.

"I guess they made out a new blue print.." Slippy's voice got the attention of everyone and set their eyes on him.

"It's kinda easy to make a blue print in your head as long as you have the broken machine; even if some parts are missing I try to guess. Atleast…That's what I do.. They've must have hired a very skilled mechanic if they can recreate the replica machine!" Fox growled, trying to figure out where they'll be hiding next.

"I've put a tracking device on their ship before it left.." Wolf said as he got Fox's attention. Wolf took out the radar for the tracking device and nothing appeared. Wolf gasped a bit and turned it on and off.

"That's weird…I made sure I made it hit.." Everyone's hope died down, making a big sigh. The general shook his head and made a small cough.

"Well then we'll have every force search for this ship…what did it look like?" Pepper turned his head to Wolf as the lupine began to speak.

"It was black…Strangely black actually…" Wolf froze and remembered the Nox, Is it another machine fused with the Nox DNA? That must be the reason why Cornerian radar was cut off. The general nodded and looked back at Fox.

"If we find anything suspicious we'll contact you right away." The dog disappeared. Bill had to leave too, disappointed that he was summoned for nothing.

Well guys looks like i have to leave. Later!" The bulldog left in a second.

Fox waved and resumed his worry. Andross might come back to haunt him if they let the replica machine stay in the wrong hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Wolf.

"Hey…It'll be alright.." Wolf said with a comforting tone, slightly massaging Fox's shoulder with a hand. Fox was murring now not realising Krystal was watching. Wolf noticed Krystal giving a glare and took his hand away. He gave a small chuckle.

"So…how was the adventure Wolf? Heard your Arwings crashed." Said Falco. Wolf was glad that the bird was trying to help, and gave a sigh of relief.

"It was great, and tiring.. We had to deal with thirst, hunger, and man it was long! Oh yeah and we had to deal with this monster that came out of the ground… Goras? Was it? " Falco and the team nodded with their eyebrows wide.

"Did you fight it?" Slippy said with a slightly terrified tone. Wolf nodded and smiled.

"Yeah and I'm the one who did! And won." He gave a gloating chuckle as everyone groaned. Wolf turned to Krystal and smiled.

"But guess it was thanks to Krystal's staff, Thanks a lot." Wolf smiled again, Krystal gave a suspicious look, she still hasn't gotten over her jealousy, and thought something more went up during that mission.

"I'm glad my staff was useful." She smiled. Wolf smiled back and looked at Fox who was still worried about Andross' return. Wolf really wanted to cheer him up.

"Hey Fox..Wanna go for a bite? Haven't had anything good to eat in a long while." He rubbed his neck ignoring Krystal's jealous glare. Fox looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Sure, me too" Fox stood up as they both walked to the door. Krystal still wanted to tell Fox something and walked over to them before they left.

"Fox…wait.. can we talk?" Krystal said as she extended a hand. Fox turned to her and raised a brow.

"Sorry next time ok Krystal?" Fox was too busy and too interested in Wolf to think about her, it made him feel kinda bad. But ever since that happy time on Titania, he couldn't help but think about Wolf more. Krystal looked down, feeling hurt by Fox declining her offer.

"Ok…" She gave a heartbroken look and looked up to see Fox with his back facing her, along with Wolf. She looked at the lupine and glared. She wondered what's going on between the two. She remembered the staff she gave to Wolf. She was impressed by Wolf's skills with it, but couldn't stand that she had to give it to him. The staff wished to be by Wolf. She walked through the halls as the bridge doors behind her closed.

Wolf and Fox were at Corneria park by an icecream stand. Wolf bought one and gave one to Fox. The vulpine was a bit surprised that Wolf would buy such a treat.

"Ice-cream? Seriously? I'm not a pup ya know." He gave a squint at the lupine as the big Wolf laughed.

"Well you remind me of one sometimes, you and your cute face." Wolf gave a teasing grin while Fox gave a slight glare, but laughed. Wolf really sure knew how to cheer him up. He stuck his tongue and gave the ice cream a lick.

They walked around the park, talking about random stuff till they ran into a familiar character, Panther. Wolf's eyes widened when he remembered that Panther doesn't know about him and Fox.

"Wolf?" He turned his head to Fox and blinked.

"And McCloud." The cat sounded suspicious. Wolf calmed himself and tried to make conversation.

"Hey there Panther...err..Whats up?" Wolf blew his concentration to be calm and let out a bit nervousness with Panther. The cat was sharp, even sometimes can read emotions. Sometimes Wolf thought he was psychic.

"Nothing much really..." Panther paused and looked at Fox then at Wolf.

"You know..I talked to Leon weeks ago and he told me that you..." Wolf began to sweat, showing signs of fear. He made stuttering sounds and looked at Fox.

"Ya know..I just remembered..Fox and I have a new mission..So I'll see you later.." Wolf said with fake solid words. Panther nodded a bit in suspicioun as he crossed his arms.

"Very well..Have a good day...and you too McCloud." Panther turned away and began to walk his direction. Wolf sighed in relief and felt Fox patting his back.

"I know how hard it is Wolf..." Fox rubbed his muzzle onto Wolf's shoulder trying to comfort him. Wolf gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around him. Fox hugged back now pressing his muzzle into Wolf's chest. They both stood there sharing a passionate moment but suddenly they heard foots steps heading towards them.

"Whoa...Fox McCloud?.." a voice said which made them quickly break apart. Their faces were red and saw people standing infront of them. They looked quite surprised. Fox rubbed the back of his head and gulped.

"Uh..Yeah?.." He made eye contact with the teenage dog but looked away.

"I was about to ask you for your autograph but...What were you and Wolf doing?.." Their cover was blown, they forgot they were in public. Wolf cursed to himself and looked at Fox with sorry in his eye. Fox looked back and turned his head to the ground. They were silent not wanting to reply.

"Maybe they're in love?.." The female rabbit said. She had a silly smile as if she was joking. The two boys gave an awkward chuckle.

"Whaa? Fox McCloud isn't like that!" The dog said as he nudged his friend.

"Then what did we just see?" The coyote said as he fixed his glasses. The vixen behind him agreed.

"Yeah I think they were havin a romantic time!" She said blushing. The dog stepped back and his jaw dropped.

"H-huh? Fox a-are you gay! ?" The dog said while stuttering. Fox was silent not wanting to reply. He didn't have the energy to lie. Wolf stood infront of Fox and growled at the kids.

" Shouldn't you brats be at home! ?" Wolf growled, trying to make himself look itimidating. The kids backed up with their eyes wide.

" Y-You can't scare me... You can't hurt civillians!" Wolf stepped closer to the dog trying to be brave and glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Try me! " Wolf said with a death glare. The dog began to sweat but tried to push more of his courage.

"Y-you trying to protect your boyfriend?" The dog gave a nervous chuckle. Wolf's face calmed for a bit then looked at Fox who looked away with his face cringed. Wolf looked back at the dog and drove his fist into his face. The dog gave a yelp and fell to the ground. the commotion began to attract attention. People began to surround the scene. The dog stood up putting a hand on his bruised cheek.

"Y-You'll pay for this! M-my dad's a reporter he'll rat you out!." The dog backed up when he saw Wolf walk up to him with anger in his eye. Wolf felt something restrain him and heard a small whimper from behind.

"Wolf...lets just go..." Fox was behind him holding onto his arm. Wolf sighed and turned away from the dog. They left, ignoring the eyes locked onto them.

They were alone now, walking through the dark streets of Corneria city. Wolf looked at Fox who was silent and upset. Wolf sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened there... It was my fault.." Wolf looked at Fox who gave a shake with his head.

"No it's not...Don't take the blame..I was the one who was reckless..." Wolf sighed and brought him close with an arm. But he quickly took it back.

"Sorry.." Fox leaned into Wolf and slowly rubbed his cheek on him.

"It's ok...I don't really care anymore.." He looked at Wolf who felt a bit surprised. The lupine smiled and wrapped him with one arm as they walked.

Back at the Great Fox Krystal entered Wolf's room, she quickly spotted the staff and it's glow. She walked over to it and extended a hand to touch it. After the flash of light she was in Wolf's memories again. She saw Wolf and Fox sitting by a camp fire.

"Do you...Love her?.." She heard Wolf's voice to see him looking upset. She assumed they were talking about her. It was silent for a bit till Fox shook his head. Her eyes widened when she saw Fox's hand on Wolf's.

"No…I…I love…" She watched in horror asthey both began to kiss. The scene broke her heart. She was now in tears. She picked her head up again to see them stripping each other's clothes off. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. she took her hand away from the staff and wiped her tears away. she let out a choked sob and held her mouth. She was feeling sadness and rage. She needed to get answers from Fox right now.

On her way to her room she saw the two canines. It brought large amount of stress to see Wolf looking happy along with Fox. Fox turned his head to Krystal and gave a friendly smile.

"Oh hey there Krytstal, still wanna talk to me about something?" Fox didn't seem to be frightened about what she was about to say anymore. He doesn't even know what it is so he should be afraid yet. The vixen gave a fake smile and nodded.

"Sure...But can WE talk alone?" She gave Wolf a glare, making him turn his head away.

"Sure I'll give you guys some space." Wolf looked at Fox and turned away. Fox watched Wolf walk away then turned to Krystal who looked pained. Fox tilted his head in confusion. She gesutured Fox to follow her into her room.

Once they entered the door of her room, the door closed behind Fox.

"Whats up? you seem-" Fox was Silenced by a kiss. It surprised him, and made him uncomfortable. He broke out and looked into her eyes. She had tears running down her face. She walked up and wrapped her arms around him, and quickly leaned in for another kiss but Fox backed up.

"K-Krystal...what are you doing?..." He was confused but could tell that Krystal was upset.

"I love you Fox..." She buried her face into Fox's chest making a few sobs.

"Don't you love me too?..." Fox was shocked, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her, but he couldn't lie..

"I...Sorry...I...I don't..." She backed up now letting out full tears.

"You made love to me! Y-you have to!" Krystal was now yelling.

"No..You forced yourself on me!..I..couldn't do anything..I was really confused that time and.." Fox stopped to see Krystal staring at the ground silent.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it so far like that..." Krystal looked up and motioned in for another hug. Fox felt her tightening it. He felt very uncomfortable and guilty.

"I need you...We...we have...I'll do anything...Just love me back.." She could feel Fox struggling to break free.

"Krystal...you need to understand." She backed of of Fox and yelled again.

"understand WHAT? That you love Wolf and not ME?" It was silent now. Fox felt intense and began to sweat. Krystal stomped her foot when Fox took long to reply.

"You do! don't YOU!" Fox winced and clenched his fists. He didn't know what to say.

"I..I'm sorry...I didn't have a choice...I.." Fox stopped when Krystal interrupted him.

"We have a future together!..." She let out desperate cries. Fox looked at her feeling guilt run through him. He loved Wolf and he couldn't change it. It was too late to turn back. His mind was set.

"I...I do love him...My future is with him...I didn't choose to love him...I couldn't help it...So please understand Krystal...I..I'm not trying to hurt you." Fox looked at her to see she was in shock, she fell to her knees and sobbed. Fox was beginning to cry too, but he held it and walked to the door.

"I'm...Sorry.." He left in a few seconds. Krystal was devastated. She felt rage and sadness build up. Her hate for Wolf began to strengthen it's self. She hated him enough to kill him. She didn't want to be here anymore. She hated Fox too, but still held love for him. She was a mess. The only way she'll make everything better is to leave.

Fox was at his room crying to himself. He didn't expect this to happen. How did Krystal know? But that wasn't important. Whats important is that he broke her heart. He didn't want the truth to come out like this. He pressed his face into the pillow and continued to cry. He heard a knock on his door and looked up, he kinda guessed who it was so stood still. Wolf was at the door now, walking towards him. The lupine sat on the bed and put a hand on his back.

"Fox...what's the matter?.." Fox's day was such a mess he couldn't stand seeing him like this. He did his best to make him happy. Fox looked at him with shines in his eyes and quickly pressed his muzzle into his chest and cried.

"Sh-she knows...I..It's my fault!" He cried and struggled for comfort, hugging his Wolf.

"It's ok Fox...Don't worry...It'll turn out ok...You just need time to let it.."

"The blue vixen watched them through the window on Fox's door. Glaring at Wolf with Fox in his arms. Wolf looked over at the window and swore someone was just watching them, but no one was there. He turned his head to Fox who was just struggling in to hold in his cries. He couldn't even open his eyes to show Wolf how red his eyes were from the tears.

"It's ok pup...Let it all out.." Fox rubbed his muzzle into his chest and cried.

"I couldn't help it Wolf...I love you... I love you.." Fox said with another sob. Wolf tightened the hug.

"I love you too pup...It's not such a bad thing...So don't think of it to be.." They both stayed in that position for a few minutes till Fox felt better. Fox sniffed and looked at Wolf who gave a relieved smile.

"Get to sleep pup it's late." Wolf stood up and tucked Fox in like a kid and kissed him on the forehead. As Wolf was about to leave Fox held onto his hand.

"Can you stay?..." Fox said with a small whimper. Wolf smiled at him and sat back on the bed.

"Fine, man you sure know how to make me stay, I'm usually not an obedient dog" He chuckled and took his shirt off soon laying infront of Fox, watching the vulpine's mouth slide up into a smile.

"I'm the leader, you have to listen." Fox said with a slight sarcastic tone stroking Wolf's now bare chest. Wolf smiled and poked his nose onto his.

"I'm a good Wolfie." Said Wolf with a smile and poked his muzzle under Fox's chin. The vulpine laughed and kissed him. Fox let his head rest on Wolf's chest and began to feel tired. They closed their eyes and began to sleep.

The morning light shone through the window with the two canines sleeping. They snored peacefully as they held onto each other. Suddenly someone entered the room breathing heavily and yelled.

"FOX! WAKE UP!" The two on the bed jumped. They wiped the sleep out of their eyes and looked to see Slippy at the door. He had a shocked expression again, still not used to seeing Fox and Wolf doing lovey stuff. Fox blushed and motion to his shirt and put it back on.

"Y-yeah? whats up Slippy? Fox felt awkward with the silence and Slippy staring. He cleared his voice and pointed towards the halls.

"Bad news! It's Krystal!" Slippy went ahead of them while Fox and Wolf gave a confused look at each other. They knew it was bad news after what happened last night.

They all followed Slippy to Krystal's room. When they arrived they see Falco and Peppy infront of her bed. They looked at Fox with worry and looked back at the bed. Fox walked up to it to see a letter.

"It's for you...Fox.." Peppy said as he looked down with grief. Fox picked it up and read it.

Dear Fox

If you're reading this I'm already gone. You've broken my heart. I won't forgive you. Enjoy your life with Wolf! You won't be needing me anymore! I want you to forget about me, as I'am forgetting you. We might see each other again but I doubt we'll recognize each other. Farwell Fox.

Sincere Krystal.

Fox noticed dry tear drops on the signature smudging her name. Fox was in shock. It was all his fault. He held his head and growled.

"Wh-what have I done?" He fell to his knees and looked at the letter. They've lost a valuable teammate and a friend. Fox ducked his head not making a sound. Wolf was there putting a hand on his back.

"Fox..." Wolf rubbed his back as Fox just sat there doing nothing. Krystal left the team because of him.


End file.
